Silent Slumber
by TreasuredSanctum
Summary: Jack Frost, the bringer of fun, Jack Frost, reduced to this. Set before Jack became a guardian. WARNING: Selfharm, Abusive Bunnymund! PAIRING PICKED: JackRabbit!
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: Abusive Bunnymund. Jack-Self Harm. **

**I do not own ROTG.****  
**

Have you ever had the feeling that you didn't belong; that no matter where your soul lead you, you wouldn't be of importance to any part of the earth? The sadness creeping in upon your heart, destroying it, corrupting it, corroding it; it killed you, but made you feel alive at the same time. The sadness never ever abandoned you, it lead you through the darkest times; always reminding you it was there. So you were never truly alone, sadness was always there, always by your side, constantly reminding you, you had a friend.

A young winter spirit new this tale too perfectly to be natural. It was his life, his essence and he dove into it every waking moment. He was immortality 17 years old, but had 300 years of knowledge stowed away within the broad horizons of his mind. His white hair tousled in the wind as he waived in and out of the air like a master in his element. His blue hoodie descended upwards around his minuscule waist as the currents of air nestled themselves next to his body. His earthly coated pants clung to his legs as he was lifted higher and higher into the air, not a care in the world, not that he had anything to care about anyways.

He was alone, always has been, always will. Climbing higher into the atmosphere a trickling tear flew from his frost coated cheeks and plummeted to the ground. _No…I will not cry! _Jack screamed to himself. He's been alone for 300 years; he could handle it a little more. Flying into the poles, Jack descended down and sat upon one of the colossal glaciers which loomed over the barren land. No one cared to notice him anymore, and the ones that did, hated him. He had tried to get their attention. All of which ended badly. Bunny, the guardian who he seemed fascinated with the most, hated him with the deepest rage someone could muster. He was a spring spirit, so Jack thought he could lighten the massive Bunny's day by adding a few snowflakes for him and the kids. The kids loved the snow, and it added even more of challenge for them to find the eggs, something he thought Bunny would love. He could see himself, pelting snowballs at the giant fur-ball while they play amongst the children. Too bad it was only a foolish fever dream.

Bunny completely destroyed Jack, beating him with the giant things he called feet, and bolstering insults at the young spirit for ruining his holiday. Jack had bruises littering his body for weeks, not just physically, but mentally as well. Everyone hated him. Tooth was just obsessed with his teeth, not him, North only acknowledged his presence, not really paying attention to if Jack was there or not, and Sandy? Well Sandy was different. He was so busy, how could he spend time with the others, let alone Jack? Jack was completely, and utterly alone.

Stifling a sniff, Jack pulled his staff to rest in his lap. Resting his eyes upon the object, Jack sighed at the thought. He knew he shouldn't do this, but what other option did he have? No one else would listen, so he did what he had to do. Taking the frost frozen staff, Jack weakly brought the straight end to his left wrist. Pulling down his blue tinted sleeve, he began to carve simple lines into his pale white skin. Crimson tears began flowing from his arms as his body screamed with pain, he rejoiced in pleasure. The emotionally baring sadness which plagued him left momentarily with the fluid rushing down his body, dripping into a pool just next to his feet. Smiling sadly, Jack did the same to the other wrist, smirking as he looked towards the red symphonies emanating from his wrists. Minutes turned to hours as Jack sat there, staring at his blood warping into the ice below him. A light racket disturbed him from his bliss as it rang in his ears behind him. Jack thinking quickly, threw his sleeves back up, and frosted over the patches of blood still visible; doing the same to the end of the staff he used to commit the act. Once satisfied, Jack slowly turned to see a pair of rabbit ears emerging from the ground. _Great…_Jack softly sang in his head. Before he knew it, said ears occupied with a body, were hopping over to where the frost boy lay.

"Oi! There you are Frost; I've been looking for 'ya." The bunny said while standing behind the spirit. Jack just simply shrugged and rolled his eyes; turning back to gaze at the winter land before him.

"Oh yeah, why would you be looking for _me_?" Jack said, adding efficiency to the last part. "What did I do this time?" Jack argued.

Bunny began to bolster back. "You mean you don't know!? Come on Frost, I know you're stupid, but you're certainly not _that_ dense."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and I could care less." Jack said. As soon as the words left his lips, Jack found himself being thrown back and crashing into an ice blanketed glacier; an angry Bunny following close behind. He was quickly lifted up into the air and pinned back against the ice with furry hands trapped around his collar.

"YOU COULD CARE LESS!? JACK! YOU'RE KILLING INNOCENT KIDS!" Bunny's nose flared as his anger boiled. Jack was taken back. He couldn't have killed kids, he LOVED kids. He would never do that, no matter what.

"You're the dense one Kangaroo." Jack pushed off Bunny's grip and it startled the overgrown rabbit, as he stared wide eyed at the boy now standing right in front of him. "You know DAMN well I would never hurt a child. I love them more than I love myself." Jack said staring straight into the now piercing eyes of the rabbit.

"I've had enough of your shit Frost, I can deal with you ruining my holiday in '68, but when you start messing with my ankle biters, you're dead to me. **_Literally_**." Bunny emphasized the last word as the Australian Pooka was now inches away from the winter child's face. Jack had no time to react as a sickening pain flooded his body. Glancing down he saw Bunny had took his famous boomerang's and stabbed him, right through his stomach. Smirking, the rabbit watched Jack fall down. Standing over the crumbling spirit, the Kangaroo snatched his weapon back, but not before twisting it around inside of Jack causing screams to echo around them. "I'll never know why MiM choose someone like _YOU_ to become a spirit, but mark my words Frost. You ever, _EVER_, hurt another child again, and I **_WILL_** kill you." Before Jack knew it, the overgrown Kangaroo had retrieved his weapon and left, leaving Jack to fall into the pain again.

Sobbing for hours, Jack finally found his strength to sit up and lean against the now cracked glacier. More tears fell down as he looked around, finding his staff just a few feet away. Pain seared threw him as his reached for his staff, but he knew he had to get it. Finally retrieving the object, Jack sat back, more tears falling from his innocent blue eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. The loneliness, the beatings from bunny, and now this; it was all MiM's fault anyway, and he hated the moon for it. Staring down at his staff, Jack knew what he had to do. Weakly standing, Jack took flight into the air, the wind cradling him as he went higher, and higher into the atmosphere. Once he figured he was at a good height Jack took in his surroundings. The sun was now rising over the sea, and he could see a few other continents from his height in the sky. The orange hue tinted the sky with its rays, wrapping itself in and out of the clouds, casting peace over the lands. Feeling the remorse of the wind, Jack just chuckled and mumbled an apology.

"Sorry wind…you'll find someone else to be with you soon, I'm sure." His snow sprinkled teeth shined through his saddened smile. Feeling the winds caressing him one last time, he pleaded in a silent whisper, reconciling in a silent sob. "Let me go…"

Seconds later and Jack was plummeting to the ground, feeling the wind whip around him, wanting to catch him but failing to do so. They seemed sad to watch their rider fall closer to the ground, and could do nothing but watch. Smiling and closing his eyes, Jack slipped into a peaceful sleep as darkness overtook him. Finally, it was over.

**If you don't really understand what Bunny was mad over, it was the fact Jack's snow storms were killing innocent people, including kids. His emotions in this story are connected to his powers, so when he was crying and cutting himself, a snow storm unleashed it self somewhere on the earth without Jack knowing. **

**This is a one-shot but I could continue it if you want me to. If not, it stays how it is. xD Hope you enjoyed and it didn't make you too Angsty for one night. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap. I didn't realize how many people wanted me to continue this. ._. Bigger note at the end. Please read! :D**

**Warning: Graphic Description ahead. Don't complain because I warned you. **

**I don't own ROTG. **

The workshop was in frenzy. Snow hadn't been delivered to any part of the world for weeks, and even now the polar ice caps were losing their frosty presence. North had been racking his brain for any logical reasoning behind the disturbance but could find none. What could have caused this to happen? He tried asking MiM but all he got was the cold breath of silence. Something awful must have happened for Man in Moon to not even respond. It was almost if a cloud had blocked out the Moon's gaze from the Guardians; someone else's doing? Or maybe, MiM didn't want to talk. Did they do something? The Moon hadn't even shown his presence in the skylight above his Globe Room, and that troubled him deeply. Deciding to finally break down into this case, he called a meeting with the other Guardians, and here they sat in one of North's rooms, a dimly lit living room with the hearth of the fire casting warm hues around the room. It was decorated like any of North's rooms. All the couches were a darkened cherry red; plush pillows thrown around them. A long couch which could have sat 5 people was placed in front of the fire, and another smaller version was to the left of it. A single chair was across from the love sofa and of course that was North's chair. Together they formed a square around the fire; a colossal fire coated rug was laid in the middle.

North was in his usual single chair, Sandy and Tooth both sat on the love sofa, and Bunny was left in the gigantic couch in the back. The silence was lingering in the room until a certain fairy broke the tension. "So North, what exactly has happened again?" She asked with uncertainty plaguing her voice.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back and brought his sweat coated palms to his forehead. "There's no more Snow. None at all. It's just, disappeared." Tooth heaved a heavy sigh as she glanced to her fellow Guardians. "Have you asked MiM?"

"That's the problem. He's not here." Shocked gasps and wide eyes is what followed. Bunny was the first to react.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"He's just…left? I haven't seen him in skylight for days."

"I think this is bigger than just Snow mate…" Bunny said. North nodded in return and looked at the faces he was getting from his companions.

"Who controls snow again?" North asked with a slight raise of his brow. Silence was what came after, something they were deathly tired of. Hearing the whisk of sand, they all turned to the mute man sitting next to the colored fairy. Sandy was apparently the only one who seemed to know and obviously it surprised them. Sandy was the busiest out of all 4 of them, yet he was the most kind hearted. A snowflake was drawn above his head, erased, and then a skinny lanky boy was drawn next. His blue hoody was drawn up over his frosted hair, and his shepherds hook was firmly grasped in his right hand.

"Jack Frost." North said with a widened stare and wonder lacing his voice. "How could I have forgotten? Come, we go see him now. "He said as his jolly belly bounced from him bounding up to his full height. Tooth swooned, Sandy smiled, North laughed, and Aster scoffed. _JACK FROST?!_ They had to see THAT blow hard again! This was not going to be fun…not fun at all.

"So were should we start?" North asked as they entered the Globe Room. They all shrugged aside from Aster; showing no emotion he gazed down to the now interesting corner of the room. Noticing his friends reaction, North marched over to the overgrown rabbit. "You know Bunny?" He asked. Bunny just continued burning a hole into the floor while his friend pestered him.

"Bunny if you know, you have to tell."

"But Jack Frost!? That idiot wouldn't know what to do if it smacked him in the face."

"Which is exactly why we must find him. Now please, Bunny?..."

Sighing he looked up. "Try the Poles…" He muttered out, and North smiled at his friend.

"Let us go!" North boomed with triumph in his voice. Grabbing his snow globes from his pocket, North gently whispered into the portal their destination, and they were off.

* * *

The winds were the first thing the Pooka hated. It dug into his skin, er, fur, and forced him to confine into his arms. Trudging through the frigid planes, Aster lead the group to where he lost saw the Winter Spirit. "He was right here last time I saw him." Bunny said. North nodded and began to search along with the others for the missing spirit. For hours they came up with nothing. That is, until a certain high pitched scream emanated from Tooth. All they could grasp was a blur of colors, and wings fluttering over to a certain spot in the ice. Following her, the group was not expecting what they would find.

There, lying peacefully over the ice was a 17 year old boy, Jack Frost to be exact. His hair was no longer its snow blinding white; it was stained with crimson dried blood. His head was twisted completely around, a bone extruding from his neck. His hands were turned in an un-human matter. His hands, a shade whiter than ice, lightly had a hold onto his famous staff, lying peacefully next to its owner. He laid there, his eyes barley open, but no life was found within. Just a tiny blur to signal that nothing occupied this vessel any longer. The once cheerful fairy couldn't hold back the tears that fell from her violet coated eyes. North just stared in shock along with Bunny, while Sandy went over to Tooth, lightly rubbing her shaking back in circles, during the finding of Jack, she had collapsed next to his lifeless body, wings now as lifeless as the corpse next to her.

Her sobs echoed into the air as the wind seemed to come to a halt, making the ground even more desolate. North averted Jack's gaze as he went deep into his thoughts. Sandy continued to rub Tooth's back, taking small glances over to his fallen comrade every now and then. Aster was completely lost for words. His whole world faded to black as he started at the lifeless…thing below Tooth. It wasn't Jack that made him freeze, well it was, but it was also what he saw directly below his chest. There, still open to the world, was the wound he had inflicted upon the young child many weeks ago. _He hadn't healed…it should have healed…I didn't go that deep…did I? _Aster ran through his head.

Slowly walking towards him, Bunny noticed something. A small note perked from the boy's hip. It was a small parchment laced between his hip and jeans, probably due to not having any pockets. Noticing no one was looking; he quickly grabbed the paper, and turned away from the group. Adrenaline flowing, Aster opened up the parchment, and was stunned for words on what he found inside.

_To whoever finds this, _

_Since I know absolutely no one, I am sorry to whoever finds my body. 300 of years of isolation will do this to you, 300 years of being shunned, yelled at, and abused; I can't handle this anymore. Death has become my only option. MiM has abandoned me; the only people who can see me hate me, why was I brought here anyway? I tried everything…but no one ever sees me. If it was something I was doing wrong, I wish someone would have just told me. I'm tired of sadness being my only friend. I'm tired of bruises littering my body for something I didn't do; by someone I only wanted to be friends with…_

_To the bunny, I only wanted to be friends with you; you over grown Kangaroo…I only wanted someone to talk to. All the times I annoyed you, yelled at you, made it snow on Easter, I just wanted to be friends…_

_To that tooth obsessed Fairy, all you wanted was my Teeth, when did you ever want to get to know me? All you cared about was that I flossed, or that my teeth "Sparked like freshly fallen snow." You make me sick. _

_To the "Jolly" old man, do you even remember who I was, am? You couldn't take minutes to learn my name could you?_

_ To Sandy, the only person I could never hate. I understood you didn't have any time, and I'm so grateful for the times we did have with each other. Seeing your sand trails at midnight, climbing up unto some rooftop and having unspoken conversations with you; I cherished them all. Thank you. _

_So to everyone, I'm glad this happened. At least I won't be alone anymore. I won't feel the pain anymore. I just hope that whoever MiM finds as the new winter spirit is a lot better than me. Thank you. _

_Goodnight._

A tear plunging down onto the paper brought Aster from his daze. He was…crying. He hadn't ever realized he was. He couldn't believe what he had just read. The boy…wanted to be friends with him? He never knew…_If only I did…_thought the saddened Easter spirit. _If only I did…I could have done something._ Hearing the shocked gasp from Tooth brought him from his thoughts. She was leaning over his stomach, looking intently at something, he knew exactly what. _Crap…_

"Look! Someone stabbed him. Someone did this to him North!" She said through breaking sobs. North's nostrils flared as his knelt down on the other side of Jack's motionless body.

"We **will** find them…and we will make them pay."

"No…." Bunny said with a whisper hushed like the wind.

"What was that Bunny?" North asked.

"I said **NO**…!" Bunny screamed; his back still turned as his body began to rapidly shake from the sobs. Getting up from her feet, tooth weakly fluttered over to Bunny's back. Placing a shivering hand on his furry shoulder, Tooth looked at her friend through blurred eyes mattered with tears.

"Bunny…look at his stomach. Someone did thi-"

"It was me…" Bunny said; his voice getting weaker by the minute.

"What?..." Tooth said as her wings hesitated for a minute. Collapsing to his knees, Bunny looked down to his knees; hands weakly placed upon both.

"It was me…"

"Wha-?..." Tooth didn't finish as she saw the slip of paper fall from his hands. Picking it up and scanning it over she gasped over to her friend, fresh tears falling from her cheeks. "Bunny what did you do?..."

"He hurt the children…he didn't know he did…and I….I….I've been hurting him for it…I guess he was my stress reliever…due to everything that happened with my…." He couldn't finish. "I …I killed him." Quickly hovering in front of her furry friend, Tooth grabbed Asters shoulders and made him look directly into her teared but now forced eyes.

"You listen here and YOU LISTEN GOOD .BUNNYMUND." Her yelling caught the attention of the other two spirits standing off near Jack. "Jack did this to himself…no matter what you did…you can't blame yourself for this!"

"But Tooth I-"

"NO BUTS. Listen…Bunny…" She hesitated. "Come on. Let's go back to the pole. We all need to talk." Without saying another word; Tooth took Asters hand and led him back over to the group, his head still hanging low.

"Tooth?" North asked, his voice laced with confusion and worry. She quickly waved him off with her free hand.

"Let's go back to the pole…we can talk there. North can you…?" She didn't have to finish. Without speaking another word, North handed Tooth a snow globe, and went over to pick up Jack's lifeless body. Carrying the small frame bridal style, the 4 of them made their way back to the North Pole.

**SO ALL OF THEM FEEL LIKE ASSHOLES NOW. They should. xD I apologize if the characters seem a bit occ. but it's my fanfiction so I can do what I want. Don't like, don't read. xD This by far, is the longest chapter I've written to date. Sorry for the late update. My internet wen't completely crap yesterday so I couldn't upload it.**

**Please forgive me for my mistakes. D: I don't really read them over...I mean I do but I don't. xD Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You have no idea how much I get excited when I see a new email on my phone saying I got a new review. :D Thanks everyone! Remember! R.W.R. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Deathly hallowed breaths filled the hold of the workshop. The howling of the wind battered against the outside barriers, attempting to get in, but failing to do so. The yetis weren't making toys, the elves weren't causing a ruckus, and everything was just simply, dead. An epitaph of silence corrupting the core of the workshop; it dug itself into every knick it could find, strangling the beating heart of laughter, and ultimately destroying it.

The moon still hadn't shown his presence.

Four beaten bodies sat broken within the same living room they were in just hours ago. Silence hung over them with a frigid touch, chilling them to the core. Nobody said anything. Nobody had to. Toothiana's wings had long stopped fluttering, her feathers leaving a trail where she walked. Bunnymund's ears no longer perked, only being pulled by the gravity of sadness hanging over him. North's face hallowed, his once cheerful attitude replaced with one of corruption. And Sandy? Sandy remained silenced, no sand pictures, no game of charades, not even a glance towards the others. He was, disconnected. When they returned to the workshop, north placed Jacks body within one the chambers of his infirmary. Tooth took Jacks hand written note, let everyone read it over, and collect their thoughts, and here they were now. Tooth was the first to break the unbearable silence.

"North...what can we do?" She pleaded. The old man just sat there for a few moments recollecting his thoughts before softly rubbing his aching temples.

"I don't know Tooth...I just…don't know. What can we do?" He asked with a deep sigh and a huff. Her feathers ruffled and she slumped back further into the couch. Her violet hued eyes were casted down to the floor as the fairy's overall demeanor diminished to sadness. Every single one of them stayed in that state of oblique sadness until a loud rumble took them from their thoughts. Hearing it come from outside, North was the first to get up and walk over to the window. What he saw made his body shake from fear.

"Что на земле?" The bulked Russian barked out. Tooth fluttered over to the window with confusion and halted at the sight she saw. Black clouds, darker than night itself marched themselves straight towards the workshop. Lightning spewed in and out of the clouds with a wrath none of them could conjure. Dozens of spiraling winds of corruption lay right in the mist beyond the storm. North counted 10, no 15 tornados!

"In the North Pole!?" He yelled in straight confusion.

The ground shook violently with relentless force and they all fell to the ground, even bunny being a master on his feet was drawn to the floor. Yeti's could be heard barking at each other throughout the entire home, elves scattered themselves were they could; not paying attention to whose boot they so happened to fall under. North's instincts kicked in after the initial shock; he sprang into action. Despite the ground ruthlessly crackling, North made it to the door to call out to the yetis.

"Всем! Блокировка дверей сейчас! Безопасные окна и все двери. Каждый глава санях комнате. СЕЙЧАС!"

Instantly the Yeti's rushed all throughout their home, securing doors, locking windows, and activating certain defense systems the other guardians had no idea he had. Finding the strength themselves, the other guardians ran over to North.

"What's going on North?" Tooth yelled over the ruckus.

"What did you tell the Yeti's?" Bunny asked at the same time Tooth spoke.

"NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS. GET TO SLEIGH ROOM. NOW!" Without any other hesitation, the 4 Guardians flew with speed of a Pooka to the North's sleigh room; only seconds to spare before the cataclysmic storm hit.

* * *

To say it was crowded was only an understatement. With all of North's Yeti's, the elves, and the guardians all packed into one room; you could barely have any room to breathe. Despite all of them having no space, they still made room to lay Jack's body down, treating it with care despite no soul harboring its vessel. Tooth sat next to the boy, seeming to want to shelter him, and she slowly brushed his hair, whispering things into the air of the safety she knew they were going to have. Bunny sat next to North, still lost within his own thoughts.

"Oi, North."

"Da?"

"What in bloody hell is going on outside?"

Sighing the Russian's shoulders hunched as he looked over to his yeti's. "I could ask you the same thing…this is North Pole, no such thing should ever happen here…Nothing like this has ever happened here."

"The world is more like it." Bunny said. Suddenly, the shaking from outside ceased and silence overtook them, something they were deathly tired of. Glancing at each other, a single thought crossed their minds. _What is going on? _Silence filled the air, choking it until it begged for mercy. The wind didn't howl, the elves didn't budge an inch, no one dared to even move for fear the world would break underneath them.

The calm before the storm.

Just as the decadent silence took hold in the air, it was ripped away by an earthquake that would have easily swallowed a continent whole. The ground beneath them began to split and the yeti's quickly jumped to the side to avoid falling into the depths. The Guardians backed up against the wall as the crack grew bigger, and drew closer to them ever second. As it reached the group, coursing hot lava spewed itself from the crack, but it didn't flow sideways. It flew upwards, defying gravity. It circled and spun itself within the confines of its gravity, churning in on itself and forming a shape of some kind. As the seconds past, a shape could finally be made out from the overflowing river of molten lava. It grew smaller at the bottom, forming the shape of delicate feet. Drawing upwards it grew outwards as it past the legs and formed the curvature of the hips. Climbing even higher it created a perfectly shaped stomach, with plump breasts to match. It curved itself as it spun; creating cascading locks of hair from its depths.

As quickly as it came, it dispersed. The lava was pulled back into the crack, and the ground was sown back together. Blinded by the sight, everyone stared at awe at what stood before them. A beautiful tan woman stood just feet from them. She was barefoot, and a delicate earth hugged dress held her body in all the right places. Gold seemed to shimmer when the dress moved; creating an effect of a celestial god made purely from the river of the nebula's itself. Her curves bounded from her body in the perfect angle, and her breasts were perfectly shaped; breathing with life from the plush dress she wore. Her chestnut hair cascaded down her shoulders, stopping just midway down her back. Her eyes were the color of the ground itself, deep and rich with the secrets of the universe held within. She was an essence of beauty, an epitaph of perfection.

All they could do was stare at the woman before them in awe until a brave soul decided to speak in the presence of the goddess. Looking towards the woman, North was met with her gaze, he spoke with fondness, and knew exactly why the woman was here. Inwardly smiling to himself, North called his body to speak.

"Mother Nature."

**YES I KNOW, YOU CAN KILL ME NOW. **

**I know I ended it on SUCH a bad part but eh, I like ending it there. IT LEAVES SUSPENSE. :D**

**I am SO SORRY this took me so long to update. School has been wearing me out and I just get to tired to write. ): But this weekend I made myself write. :D and I really like this chapter too. :D It's not as long so please forgive me for that. ): I'll will try to make the next one even longer to make up for it. :D**

**So some of you may already see where this is going. x_x Mother Nature is pissed. I like to view her as Jack's Mom. I mean, he IS a WINTER spirit after all. She's also my first OC in this story! :D There will be more too. :D **

**AND THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED. My day just instantly becomes better when I see a review. :D**

**I read every single one thank you very much. :D **

**Some of you may/or may not have already guessed what's going to happen with Jack. That I've actually planned for a while now. And when I see someone review it and suggest it, I'm just like, JUST WAIT! XD YOU'LL SEE IT SOON! XD Sooner than you think actually. :)**

**And with that my friends, I am done with this chapter. The next one shouldn't take as long to put up I promise. **

**As always, R.W.R. **

**Thanks!**

**Russian Translations:**

_"Всем! Блокировка дверей сейчас! Безопасные окна и все двери. Каждый глава санях комнате. СЕЙЧАС!"_

"Everyone! Lock down the doors now! Secure the windows and all doors. Everyone head to sleigh room. NOW!"

"Что на земле?"

"What on earth?"


	4. Chapter 4

"What brings you to the North Pole my old friend?" North said nervously as him and the other guardians walked towards the globe room; a very hot headed Woman in the lead. Stopping dead center in front of the massive glowing object, she turned; fire bursting from her eyes.

"What happened to him?" She asked, her voice peaking with rage.

"I wish I could tell you…we found him in that state…" North answered trying his best to cover his voice with remorse.

"So you know nothing?" She asked.

A few hesitant moments later, and a certain Fairy's eyes bulged open. "Wait!" All eyes fell on Tooth as she rummaged for something on her side. Pulling out Jack's note, she quickly fluttered over to Mother Nature.

"We found him with this; it might answer your question."

Mother Nature's eyes looked skeptically at the floating Fairy before taking the parchment offered to her. Reading it over, her eyes instantly narrowed, morphing into daggered slits that pierced the core of nightfall. "RABBIT!" Bunnymund had no time to react as he was forcefully thrown against the wall.

"Now hold on Seraphina-" North tried to intervene.

"What did you do to my son!?" She yelled as she flew a few feet in front bunny. Glancing down, Bunny didn't respond. "Well?!" Getting up, Bunny meagerly walked over to the luminescent object in the middle of the room. Looking towards the object, his eyes filtered with sadness, embarking on the journey to his memories he'd rather leave behind.

"It started back in '68…He made it Snow on Easter. Of course I got angry, it's my bloody holiday after all…I had no idea he did it just to talk to me. I thought it was some practical Joke he loved to pull on everyone."

"Yes, but that was years ago. That doesn't explain why you kept abusing him rabbit!" The bitter spirit barked.

His head hung low, bunny hesitated for a minute before speaking. "Do you all remember back when Pitch…" His voiced hitched; straining on the verge of tears. "When he wiped out my race?" He finally uttered out.

"I still…I…Jack was the outlet…I couldn't take it out on anything else…Jack just sorta'…fell into place. It just became easier to deal with…to take my frustration out on something…" The next thing the pooka knew was being pelted on the floor; blood coming from his mouth.

"Seraphina!" North yelled.

"How _dare_ you. On a child! A CHILD! I thought Guardians were supposed to protect children. You know how old Jack was when he died?! 17! No matter how many years pass, he will remain 17." Bunny just remained on the floor; holding his now bleeding jaw. As the seconds drew on, the spirit's rage boiled down to softened tears.

"Like I was any help…" At this Bunny and the others looked up at the woman.

Walking over to the middle of the room, she took a moment to look up to the skylight; Manny still nowhere in sight. Sighing, she kept her gaze cast upwards.

"I'm supposed to be his Mother…I wasn't there for him either…nobody was. His sisters nor brother ever had time to spend with him. We're all to blame…not just you Bunnymund." She said, finally saying Aster's real name. Walking back over to the rabbit, she kneeled down next to him, her green coated dress spewing off different directions. Bringing her hand up to bunny's cheek, a faint golden glow emerged from her fingertips. Instantly, the blood falling from his mouth stopped in midflight, slowing crawling back up to their owner. The wound which her fist inflicted slowly began to close, and Bunny felt a sensation of the warmth of spring and summer flooding within him. It started at his cheek and spread throughout his body, coating his essence with peace.

Glancing up, Bunny saw a faint smile climb on the Spirit of Nature's face, something that resembled sadness mixed with understanding. As her touch left his fur, Bunny understood why she was called Mother Nature. Her touch and smile resembled that of a Mother's, caring but reprimanding if needed. The simple nature of her essence guided you within the world, leading you like a parent would. She indeed fit the role of Mother Nature well. As both of them stood, Seraphina looked over to the Guardians; her delicate features covered with despair.

"Can I see him?" She asked in despondency.

Nodding with grief North led her to the infirmary; the yeti's placing Jack's body back in the bed made for him. The trip to the wing was a silent one, for fear that anything said could break the delicate strings of understanding they crafted shortly ago. Stopping in front of the door, North turned to his long lost friend.

"The yeti's fixed him up best they could, but…it still might be hard for you to see." He said trying not to hurt her as much. Mother Nature weakly nodded and headed into the room. There perched upon a bed, was none other than Jack Frost. His hair was fixed and lightly drawn over his head. His neck was bandaged, now hiding the once extruding bone. His hands lay weakly at his sides, and his body was cozily wrapped within the warmth of the sheets; translucent like his skin. From a first glance, you would have thought the young male was sleeping, but, there was no golden dream sand above his snow white head. Nothing rested within this body anymore; it was empty, just like all of them were.

Sighing, the young woman walked over to the boy, sitting on the side of his bed. She drew her hand up, lightly brushing the hair from his eyes.

"Oh Jacky, if only I had come sooner…maybe I could have done something."

North and the others looked at the woman, their faces holding sadness. Seraphina looked up to the Guardians and weakly smiled at them; they did the same. A few minutes later and the Guardians left, leaving Seraphina to say her goodbyes to her once lively son. Minutes turned to hours, and the sun was just beginning to set in the poles. The guardians were in North's living room again, and shortly after the Spirit of Nature joined them. Settling down next to the overgrown Bunny, her gaze was caught within the fire's core. A sigh left her lips as she spoke.

"I need to tell the others what happened."

"Others?" Tooth asked.

Looking over to her, Seraphina held a look of sorrow. "The other seasonal spirits, Jack's siblings."

"We call them here?" North asked.

"No, the spring solstice is in a few days. I will tell them then."

North just simply nodded at her, and they all turned their gaze to the fire in front of them.

"Well I should go, I have work to do to you know." Serpahina rose to her feet, and they all said their goodbyes. As she took her leave, so did the other Guardians. Tooth returned to her Fairy palace, Bunny to his warren, Sandy to his dream Cloud within the sky, and North to his sleeping chambers. All of them completely unaware of the clouds breaking apart in the skyline, or the moon lightly shining through the seams.

**I'm sorry this so short! I know I promised the next chapter would be longer as to make up for the long update and I'm sorry it isn't. BUT I DID upload this A LOT sooner. Hopefully that makes up for it. :D I'm already working on the next chapter. Hopefully that little cliffhanger will clue you in as to what's going to happen. Or maybe, the exact opposite will happen. I dunno. :D YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE.**

**As always, R.W.R my friends. **


	5. Chapter 5

Darkness. That's the first thing I remember. It was dark and it was cold. And I was scared. But then, I saw the moon. It was so _big_, and so _bright_! It seemed to chase the darkness away. And when it did, I wasn't scared anymore. Why I was there, and what I was meant to do, I didn't know. And a part of me was afraid to know. My name, is Jack Frost. How do I know that? The moon told me so. That was all he ever told me. And that, was a long, long time ago.

A blanket of nightfall surrounded the winter spirit. There was no cold, frost, snow; there was nothing, not even fear. It was silence shrouded under the comfort of a decadent sheet of paradise. Well, you couldn't really call this place paradise. It was everything; it was nothing, the place held no mass, yet carried the weight of the world within it. It was the in-between; the souls of the world came to lay to rest, not moving on, and not staying behind. There were no thoughts, no laughter, and no sadness; it was tranquil with peace nestled into every corner. To rest here forever was bliss, to leave all the pain behind, and simply sleep; Jack wouldn't trade it for the world.

In what one would think, the loneliest place in existence; Jack Frost was not alone. A used to be young girl, now woman, stood behind the blanket of non-existence and watched the young boy sleep. She instantaneously smiled; a flower lily essence blooming from her aura. He was defiantly different then she remembered, but he was the same Jack none the less. Pippa smiled, seeing her brother again after- how long had it been? 300 years…She smiled ever more fondly at the thought. But the woman knew something was amiss. Jack was induced into the in-between. Something must have happened.

_Oh Jack…_

Her smile ceased for a moment, but turned into curiosity once she looked over past Jack's comforted home. It was the moon, perched just over the horizon of the nightfall that had caught her eye. She smiled, seeing the old friend which brought her into paradise; no questions needed to be asked, nor words to be spoken. A tear edged at her heart, but she knew what the moon was thinking. Shaking her head slightly, she looked up to the Moon with fondness a daughter could only bring.

"Make sure he's alright. As much as I-we want him here; I know he's needed elsewhere. Just…keep him safe alright?" The moon glowed brighter in response, and the girl smiled. Looking down to her brother, her smile morphed into so many different emotions. Understanding, sadness, happiness; but most of all, love.

"Be good Jacky, I love you."

A final- no not final, a see you later was the more appropriate way to describe it. She would see her brother again. She was sure of it. Smiling again at the moon, then her brother; Pippa took her leave, returning to her family within the home of Paradise; waiting, for Jack to come home.

* * *

A frantic tooth darted into every space she could find within the fortress of Santoff Claussen.

"But what if they're angry with us! What if they don't like how the workshop looks! North, what if they hate us!"

"Tooth!" North yelled for the umpteenth time. "Relax, everything will go fine."

"But-"

"No buts! Besides, they will be here any minute, you need to be less-um…what's the best way to put it?"

"Crazy?" An Australian bunny now walking into the room said. Laughing at his friend North turned to him.

"Perfect! Thank you Bunny." North smiled as he and the Pooka walked into the Globe room, a very annoyed Fairy behind them.

"I just want to make a good impression that's all." The annoyed very said. "Am I right Sandy?"

The golden man only shrugged as he glanced at her. His eyes popping open, sandy made a whisking sound with his sand, causing the others to look at him, and he pointed to his wrist, simulating a watch.

"Ah yes, they will be here any minute. Thank you Sandy." North said to his friend.

Moments later and North was down at the entrance due to a knock at his door. Opening it, he smiled at the sight. A family of seasonal beings stood as his door; A mother, 2 daughters, and a son all waited to be let into the warmth of North's home.

"Welcome, welcome! Please come in." North said stepping aside. The teens went in first, Mother Nature just behind them.

"Hello North."

"Seraphina, how are you old friend?"

"Better, but still-…"

"Say no more, I understand. Come; let us go to living room. Had elves, make cookies and coco; very delicious!"

"The Elves made the food?"

"Oh come on, they aren't that bad."

"North."

"Okay maybe they are! But give them a break."

"Okay, okay, but I'll decide that when I taste the coco."

North just smiled back to his friend, and the five of them made their way to the living room. The rest of the guardians had already made their place within the room; all taking their usual spots. A couple of pillows were laid on the floor, plush and inviting, they were trapped within an even warmer blanket, nestled with fur and heated to the core. The mere thought of it sent someone beckoning to it, waiting to be cradled into the pleasures of sleep. Walking into the room, the two girls' instantaneously tackled the warm invitation, fighting over whom's pillow was whose. Mother Nature and the other two boys just chuckled as they walked in shortly after. They took their seats next to Bunny, and North in his usual armchair.

A few elves scurried into the room a little bit after, their little feet making pattering noises as their bells jingled from their hopping. Obviously they were excited to deliver such a task for North's guest. They handed Coco to everyone in the room, and left a plate of cookies on the fireplace. Once the elves had left, North was the first to speak.

"I feel it has been too long since I'd last seen you all."

"You too Santa." The daughters replied simultaneously. North chuckled as did their mother.

"Ah please forgive me; I'm not so good with sprit's names. What are they again?"

The blonde sister was the first to raise her voice. "You're Santa! Shouldn't you remember everyone's names?"

"Human's names yes. Spirit's names-…ah-…not so much." A frown crossed her lips before she broke into a smile.

"Well, I do suppose introductions are important seeing as I haven't met some of you." The young spirit stood as she looked to everyone in the room.

"Vanessa Virden. Summer Spirit!" The youngling said proudly. The others took in the name as well as her appearance. She had a white tank top on, easily held by the small shoulders which she carried. Her blonde hair fell perfectly straight from head, stopping just below her shoulders. There were hints of brown burned into the blonde, easily crafting a sun kissed effect. Her eyes, a blazing blue, and her lips as pink as a rose; she sparkled with beauty; obviously she only held 19 years. _So young…_Bunny thought. She wore light blue shorts, and sported sandy white flip-flips. She had playfully colored bands which hung off her wrists, rivaling even Tooth.

Sitting down, the next youngling got up. "A-Aurora Holly. Autumn Spirit." Her cinnamon tinted hair perfectly balanced her wine dipped eyes. They were like crimson ruby's shining within the midst of dust. She wore a beautifully draped mahogany dress; black lines spiraling up from the depths. It reached all the way to the floor, barley covering her bare feet; that trait obviously carried over from Jack. She seemed to be only 16; timid and shy as most teens her age were. She wore a black rope around her neck, and a jewel coated within the hues of gold, lay at rest at the end. Sitting back down, all eyes fell upon the boy resting next to Mother Nature. Looking to the group, his face stayed within the holds of monotone.

"Luke Overture. Spirit of spring." His look matched Jack's to a T. He wore a hoodie, but his had a zipper, and was open down to the bottom. It was a light grey, and a white T-shirt was found underneath. He had on Black jeans, and just like Jack and his sister, was barefoot. His hair was a nice umber color. Light brown seemed to darken, and then mix into a light shade of coco as it made its way around his head. The style of it was just like Jacks, but seemingly longer. His bangs reached down to eyes, and the sides were a tad bit longer, but overall nothing else seemed to be different from the two boys, except for one thing, their eyes. Luke's were, breath taking. By looking into the orbs you could instantly tell why he was the spirit of spring. They were emerald green, just like Bunny's. The held treasures deep like the vast warmth of the spring air, and just at the center gold lines sparked their ways outwards. They crafted a sunburst deep within the holds of his eyes, and made the hazel color stand out even more. He seemed to be Jack's age, 17. _Why are they all so young?_ Bunny thought.

"You better not forget this time Santa!" Vanessa yelled as she snuggled next to her sister. North bellowed a laugh.

"I won't I promise! But please, call me North." A few moments, and introductions later, North began to speak again.

"I suppose you all know why you're here." Nods and solemn glances is what he received.

"Please do not be sad children, Jack-"The mere mention of his names caused the daughters to flinch; Luke sheltering a daggered stare.

"-Was a good person. Despite him being gone, I know he's in a better place."

"Can we see him?" Luke asked. This shocked the others due him not speaking since they introduced. North nodded.

"Of course, follow me."

The guardians and Seraphina stayed behind, and North led the children to Jack's room. Stopping in front of the door, he turned just like he did with their mother.

"Please do not be alarmed at the state he is in, It can be…overwhelming at first."

The children nodded, and North left them alone in the room; they needed to say goodbye. Just like the rest of them had already done. Luke took a glance to Jack, and immediately had it on the outside plane. He took his spot to look out the window, Vanessa and Aurora at Jack's bed, one on each side. The hour spent there was filled with tears and sobs. Questions were asked, and none were answered. Eventually the Daughters had exhausted their tears, broken down enough to not have enough strength to cry, and took their leave. Vanessa was in the hallway, but Aurora turned just before heading out; Luke still was at the window, he hadn't moved.

"You coming Luke?"

"Yeah, in a bit."

"Luke-…" But she stopped herself, knowing what her brother was going through.

"Okay, take your time." Even though he couldn't see it, she held a soft smile on her face. Seconds later, the door was shut, and Luke was left alone with his brother. He still held his gaze to the winter snow outside. He didn't know how long he stood there, but a wet sensation drove him from his slit eyed state. Touching his cheek, Luke slightly gasped. A tear had fallen without him knowing. He stood there, stunned. Unsure of what to do, and not knowing anything of what was happening, he broke. Falling to his knees, the boy tightly grasped the frames of the window, his sobs echoing throughout the room.

"Jack…why…Jack...JACK!" The loud sobs sounded like an infant's cries to his mother. Slightly turning and leaning over, Luke placed his head on the side of the bed, his arms over Jack's chest.

"Why did you have to leave me? You had so much to live for Jack! Why…WHY!?" More sobs bolstered through, and the boy shook, tears endlessly flowing from his eyes. His eyes, him; he was so beautiful, his eyes so perfect, but now stood a broken teenage boy, raddled with tears. How would he go on without Jack? Sure they couldn't see each other all the time, but they were brothers! He loved Jack, he couldn't live without him.

Luke had no idea how long he sat there, crying into the distant chest of his once living brother. Eventually, broken down and tired, he fell asleep, listening to the cradling silence around them. He had no dreams, no nightmares, no; he had nothing, just like he was on the inside. The others had walked in to see why he was gone for so long, but only slightly smiled seeing him asleep, his head still lying next to Jack. They took him, and laid him in a chair next to Jack, but instead of leaning back, somehow the sleeping boy curled around Jack, his legs curled into the chair. Seraphina could only chuckle at her son. Knowing he wouldn't wake anytime soon, she shut the lights off to the room, and left him to hold his brother.

Luke shifted, his current position uncomfortable, but strangely comforting at the same time. His hair fell from his face as he looked up, seeing Jack's face a few inches in front of him. He felt the urge to cry again, but struggle as he might, he couldn't. He had cried all the tears within him, there were none left except broken remnants of a spring spirit. Sighing, he placed his head back on Jack's chest, slightly curling more into him. If only he could remain here forever, remain here and pretend his brother was still alive. But he knew that wouldn't happen, it could never happen, it was no use riding with hope on some fever dream_. Jack was gone…Jack is gone…_He had to face it, no matter how much he wanted to run. He couldn't do that, not to his family, and not to Jack.

Sulking, the young male looked up again to look at Jack but, something caught his eye. In front of him was the window since he lay perpendicular to Jack; it was nightfall, and darkness had shrouded the snowy winter scape. Stars outlined the night sky, like diamonds in the rough they shined, but it wasn't the starts which caught his eye, no. It was the moon. In full few, the moon, full and bright, shined dead center in the sky. Its rays flew in through the window, illuminating anything that saw it. He made everything within the room glow brighter, even Jack's lifeless body, and Luke's broken one. The boy was captivated by it. It drew him in and warped his mind into its embrace. Seconds passed, and the glow grew brighter, and brighter, until eventually the room was effortlessly glowing in a white hue. The light seemed to bring life into the room, and made peace coat its divine intervention over everything it saw fit. Luke was so transfixed on the moon; he didn't see the light glow brighter underneath of him. But as it grew, it caught his attention, and he looked down. Pain struck him as he looked down, the light become too much for his eyes to bare. He quickly sat up and drew his hands to his face, shielding his eyes as much as he could. Moments later the light faded, and a gasp was heard, but it wasn't Luke who made the life struggling noise. Looking down Luke was immobilized; the universe coercing into stone. The rise and fall of a chest and the bright spark of ice blue eyes was drawn to his and his heart ceased to beat.

"JACK!"

**Okay, h.o.l.y. crap. This was the LONGEST chapter I've EVER written in my entire life. Not even kidding. I hope you all liked some of the movie quotes in this chapter and the ones before this. Kudos to whoever can pick those out.**

**I hope you're not too mad at me for ending this on such a big cliff hanger. *dodges brick* Ha, that all you got. *barley dodges flaming brick with a hoard of baby teeth perched on top* OKAY OKAY I GET IT! **

**HEY! AT LEAST THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! I'll try and get the next chapter out soon. :D **

**OH before I forget. I was reading a few fictions the other day, and noticed some people were getting mad at authors for not replying to their reviews. ._. OKAY so NEW RULE. If you want me to reply back to you. Just leave that as part of your review. If you don't have an account, GET ONE, no seriously, get one...but if you don't I'll just post my reply in the next chapter as an author's note in the beginning. Again, your reviews are like striking gold for me. Let see, how would my girlfriend describe it. **

**IT MAKES MY OVARIES GO BOOM. **

**Well, that about sums it up. To bad I don't have ovaries. Well actually, It's a great thing. I LOVE being a guy. Anyways, enough of my endless rambles. Have a nice weekend/week everyone! **

**As always, R.W.R. **


	6. Chapter 6

For a brief moment the two boys just stared at one enough; both having thoughts battling in their head. Luke couldn't comprehend a single thought, _Jack was gone, he was gone…but then why is he starring right at me?_ Jack on the other hand had no clue as to what was going on. All he could remember was the moment at Antarctica, then falling into a deep sleep, and now here he was. _Which is where exactly? Why is Luke overtop of me looking like I'm some kind of ghost? Why am I in a bed? What the heck is going on!?_

"U-um…Luke?" Jack's voice strained to make the words. It had been weeks, almost a month since he'd last used it, and obviously it was a tad bit run down. At first Jack was taken back from the unease in his voice, he'd just been asleep hadn't he? "Luke?" He asked a little bit stronger.

"J-Jack…h-how are you? I don't…" Before he knew it, warm arms were tossed around his neck, and an unruly brunette buried in his chest. Crystal tears fell from Luke's emerald eyes as he sobbed into jack's chest; they shined iridescent, like the moon held only moments ago. Jack tried to move his arms up to hold his brother, but his efforts were fatal as he realized he couldn't. He was so weak, like a snowflake, oh the irony he failed to realize. Instead, the albino resorted to the best he could. Struggling, Jack shifted his head downwards, brushing his chin against the soft sheet of hair his brother carried. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Luke crying into Jack's chest as Jack tried his best to comfort him. _What in MiM's named happened for Luke to get so upset?! He's never seen him cry, not like this at least…_

A few strafed sniffles later, and the chestnut boy looked up; emerald meeting sky blue. Jack took a few seconds, but built the courage to ask the questions that swam through his head, oh there were so many.

"Luke, what happened?"

"Y-you mean you don't know? R-remember?"

"Remember what?"

"J-Jack…y-you…"

It took a few moments for the winter spirit to catch on, but when he did, his eyes bugged open, losing the curiosity that plagued them.

_I should be dead….I should be dead…I should be dead…_

Short, choppy utterances spilled from Jack's mouth, a river of shock combined with the certain fear of realization. Jack had tried to kill himself. No he didn't _try_, he _succeeded_. Then why was he here, alive and breathing? A glow from the window panel answers the question for him. Both boys looked over to the see the moon shining brightly within the night sky, the light coating everything that it saw.

"Man in Moon."

"Man in Moon."

Both boys said simultaneously. Knowledge kicked in, and they instantly knew why Jack was here. But why was he brought back? Why was MiM granting him a second chance at the lonely life he so desperately tried to free himself from. They tried asking the moon, but received silence as an answer. They needed to figure that out for themselves, and Manny was not going to feed it to them. They were their own person, not some robot made for him to toy around with. If they couldn't figure out what was wrong, then they didn't deserve to know the answer. It was up to them to find it, and by god they were going to search until they do.

Jack looked over to his seasonal brother, having stared at the moon for too long.

"Luke?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm…sorry."

"For what?" The spring spirit asked.

"I-…what I did was selfish…cowardly…If you hate me…I understand."

Luke's shaking ceased, and he leaned into his brother, hugging him once more.

"Jack…I don't know why you did what you did…but I don't blame you…for whatever reason …I don't blame you…all I care about right now, is that you're here…with us…again. "

"But I-"Luke cut him off.

"No, Jack. Listen; don't worry about any of that right now. We need to focus on getting you better." Jack just stared and nodded at his brother after hesitating for a short moment.

"I need to tell the others…I can't keep this from them…" Luke said. Jack warmed at his thoughtful concern and nodded to him.

"I'll be right back Jack." Luke said, and Jack smiled to him as he left.

"Like I'm going anywhere." Jack muttered with a transfixed laugh.

A soft giggle emerged from pale blue lips, as something hit the winter spirit.

"That rhymed."

* * *

Luke had never ran faster in his entire life, his feet switching between flight and run, the boy bolted down the stairs leading to the hallway of the globe room. Faster than lighting across a purple hued storm dashed with nightfall; the boy made his path straight and known. Unbeknownst to him, the other's already had an 'awaking' all their own. Before Manny had reincarnated Jack, he sent a message to the others waiting below. Seeing the moons shadow shine in through the room, Sandy tried his best to get the others attention, ultimately failing, and resorting to using an elf as a gateway to acknowledgement. Motioning to the beam of light shining through the window, the others gasped and wrapped their attention around the wavelengths.

Before their eyes, a small orb of light emerged from the moon's glow, transforming the room into a blue hue. The orb of light flew across the room, out the door, and down the hall. Quickly everyone bolted out of their seats to follow the object. It led them to the globe room, and they all stood in a circle around the glowing object. It had perched itself right above the Guardian symbol laced within the floor and it slowly drifted down before immersing itself into the floor. At first things were quiet, silence rung in their ears, stinging it with force.

Moments later, a stronger glow shot down from the sky as the Moon had placed itself directly in the center of North's spotlight. Everyone watched as the beam shot down onto the symbol, morphing into different shapes and designs, until a figure formed from the distortion. A boy, with a blue hoodie, brown pants, shaggy white hair, and a shepherd's hook firmly in hand, was shown unto the floor catching all their eyes. Before they knew it, they had all raced down the hallway trying to get to Jack's room as fast as they could.

**Smack. **

A fairy collided with a spirit, and the two tumbled unto the wooden floor. They flew back, Tooth doing a barrel roll onto the ground, and Luke slamming onto his back. Groaning both sat up; Tooth rubbing her nose; Luke rubbing his aching head.

"Nice to see you too Tooth." Luke said sarcastically whilst sitting up.

"Hah-ow. Hii." Tooth said jokingly.

"Luke!" Mother Nature said, grabbing a hold of her 'son' and lifting him up.

"Manny wants us to see Jack; we need to get to him now!" The adult said. She began to drag him down the hallway but he halted her, floating to gracefully stand in front of her.

"That's what I came to see you about!"

After the others helped Tooth to her feet-er-wings, they all huddled close to Luke, eagerly waiting as an impatient child on Christmas morning.

"He's awake."

* * *

And Here they stood, all crowded within the small space of Jack's room, trying to figure out what in MiM's name was going on. Tooth was as frantic as always, fluttering around causing a ruckus within the air of Jack's room. She was no exception to the chaotic atmosphere colliding in the air. North, Sandy, Mother Nature, the siblings, and even Bunny were all guilty of the Treason that plagued them. Jack, not used to the close proximity of everyone, barley permitted himself from hyperventilating. 300 years locked away within the caverns of your mind with only the wind as a friend could leave you, a little damaged. His psych was fragile, and due to the recent series of unfortunate events, barley able to hang on.

Seeing Jack's stress, Luke came to his aid. Looking back and forth between Jack, and the bickers of the others; Luke slammed his foot down, his yell echoing through the air. A warm wind roared through the room and brutality grabbed every person, mind Jack of course, and tossed their bodies like rag-dolls against the corners of the room. A green hue sparked from Luke's bare soles and spiraled outwards; radiating the rumbling ground below them.

Bracing the wall, the others looked on in shock. Decadent silence flooded the room, coercing the once lively room into lithium stone. No words were formed from the others; they just stared on in bewilderment. Walking back over to the bed, Luke looked to Jack, worry taking hold of him. The albino bug-eyed for a moment, before letting a warm smile spread across his translucent lips. Luke nodded in return and sat in the velvet seat next to the bed.

Tooth was the first to break the tension in the air.

"Jack...how _are_ you here exactly?" She asked whilst floating slowly over to his bed side; Luke eying her along the way. "I don't know really...I think it was Manny...he must have brought me back for some reason."

Tooth nodded and took in the answer. A few moments later and seraphina spoke.

"Why did you do it Jackson...?" She asked solemnly. He looked down distantly, avoiding her gaze.

"Jack?" She asked again.

"Not now...later..." Was all they heard from the boy.

"But-..." She sighed.

"Can you at least answer me this?" Waiting for his response, and getting nothing; she continued as delicately as she could.

"Why did you not mention us in the letter?" Even though Seraphina was the one to ask, all of them had been pondering the same thing. It took a few moments and a sigh of released air, but Jack finally spoke.

"I figured you wouldn't find me...sure, you're the closest thing I have to a 'family'...if you can even call us that, but I never see you. I haven't spoken to you all in at least 150 years...more than that actually. Luke was the one I talked to the most but even then, I never saw him." Jack still held his gaze to his lap.

"I figured the big four would find me first... So that's who I wrote it too." He didn't say it, but he mainly implied Bunnymund. Due to his ravish beatings; Jack assumed he would find him first. He would probably be agitated with another thing Jack did, and come looking for him like every single time before that. To put it in layman's terms; Jack was exhausted from this life. Why would Manny take the time to create him, only to leave him abandoned within the harsh world?

All eyes were on him as he finished his sentence. They couldn't find the words to say; but thoughts seamlessly swam through their heads. Bunny couldn't fight them. He knew what Jack was talking about. He knew he was hiding the fact that he was the reason Jack wrote the letter to them. Bunnymund, the guardian of hope, saw the one thing lost in Jack he fought so hard to protect in children, hope. After all, Jack was still a child. The Guardian oath was to protect ever child, good or bad, naughty or nice; they protect them. They had failed to do that with Jack, a child they had forgotten. All of them stood there heartbroken as the reality set in. None had the strength to speak, all of them laid in a tomb of regret and fear. Fear that if they had forgotten about Jack, how many other kids have they abandoned?

Their sadness, remorse, blood curling silence, and fear all hung within the room, a shadow eagerly feasting on it within the corner.

**SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO PUT UP! I've been so busy! But I have a good reason! **

**I hereby dedicate this chapter to My School's band. We had festival this Friday, which basically is a Music Competition of all the schools within the area. Our School's band, which I happily play in, got straight 1's. Which is basically a perfect. So we made a perfect in every category, which means we made honors band! I'm so freaking happy I could die! I had a few solo's too which I was so nervous about...BUT WE DID IT!**

**So to celebrate this, I'm uploading this chapter! I hope you all have enjoyed reading this so far! I hope you liked that cliff hanger I left 'ya. :) Oh yeah, shit's about to go down. **

**As always, R.W.R. **


	7. Chapter 7

**GUYS! Chapter 6 is now a chapter. I deleted the update and replaced it with an actual chapter. If you haven't read it, read it! Thanks guys. **

* * *

A swirl of black broke through the tomb; a skeleton of a man stepping from the midst.

"So-..." Pitch mulled over in curiosity.

"Jack Frost decided to kill himself. Interesting...very interesting." Walking over to the globe he kept in his lair; Pitch was rattling things within his mind.

"Jack Frost...hmm...now why does that sound so familiar?" A brief moment of contemplation later, and an answer brewed within him.

"Ah yes, Jackson Overland Frost. I remember him. His fear of his reincarnation was...delicious. Ah those eyes, those beautiful, succulent, Ice blue, riddled with fear eyes. I could almost taste the tears dripping from them when he awoke." A sickening chuckle echoed throughout the room.

"His fear could have lasted me a life time, and then some! But that stupid Man in Moon had to tell the boy his name and ruin everything. It's not all bad I suppose his fear of not being believed in fed me for years."

Stopping on his heels; Pitch curiously stared at the top of his Globe; The North Pole sat there spinning. A wicked grin took flight on Pitch's cheeks.

"It seems the Guardians have taken a liking to the boy..." His grin set even wider.

"I could use this" A faint twinkling brought him from his gaze. Above him, shining high above the translucent water-like ceiling was the moon. Pitch couldn't help but chuckle.

"Don't look at me like that old friend. You must have known this day would come. My nightmares are finally ready, are your Guardians?"

* * *

Jack Frost was exhausted, no scratch that, he was chaotically thrown into a physical relapse. His body was simply not up to the task of working any longer, and protested against any one of Jacks movements. He resorted into sinking back into the comfort of his bed, silently waiting for the sandman to come give him some well-deserved rest. Unfortunately for him, it seemed he wasn't getting his wish. Vanessa stood right to his left, barking about something he'd rather not listen to.

"-so I'll visit you every day, so will Aurora, right? Right. On the weekends we can all meet up and hang out. OH! Maybe we can go to the beach. You'd love the beach! Right Jack? Jack? Jack?!"

A hand rapidly jumping in his face brought him from his daze.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry 'Nessa. Must have left there for a minute."

Huffing, she crossed her arms. "Come on Jack, I can understand dozing off on Aurora, but me?! I'm the summer spirit! You know,

Energy, endless nights, excitement! Jack? JACK!"

"Huh, wha-?"

But it was no use. Jack was simply too tired to be tied into reality any longer. With a sigh and a shake of the head; Vanessa wished Jack a good night's rest, and left him be in his room. Aurora, who stood at the foot of the bed, silently chuckled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jack. Get some rest." A kiss to the forehead later and she was gone in a breeze. All whom remained were two, very silent spring carriers. Luke, sensing the rising tension in the air, swiftly made his exit after saying goodnight to Jack. Bunnymund sat in the chair closest to the window; his gaze fixed on a point unbeknownst to Jack. Scoffing, Jack took up the defensive.

"You know, you won't get anywhere by staring like that Kangaroo." That drove Bunny back.

"Wait, 'wha did you just call me? I am not a kangaroo mate." Green eyes said to blue.

"Oh really? And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a Kangaroo-...what are you?" Jack teased.

"I'ma Bunny. The Easter, Bunny. People beli-..." Asters ears perked and his nose quickly stopped its flaring fit. Mentally slapping himself, Aster internally fell into a pit of despair. He almost told Jack no one believed in him, after what the boy just did, and after what Bunny had found out, he almost made it even worse. He couldn't believe it, was he really this ill-tempered, this bad of a person?

"People what Cotton Tail?" The young albino replied with a smirk.

"Uh-people like what we do." He tried his hardest to bring out the we. Jack just scoffed.

"Oh please, all I cause is headaches and blizzards. I nip at people's noses and make a mess wherever I go. You make delicious candy for all the kids to enjoy. I've seen the work you've done with Luke too. The flowers you two make, incredible."

"Oh come on mate. Between me and you, all the Guardians are, are just hard work and deadlines. You're more snowballs and fun times. Trust me mate, kids like what you do."

As much as Jack wanted to retort a witty comment back to the overgrown animal; Jack couldn't. Something he couldn't explain flew inside of him. His soul latched onto it, as the feeling led him to a new horizon. What was he feeling? It was a entirely alien emotion brought on him. He'd never felt this before. It scared him at first but at the same time, gave him confidence. He felt warm on the inside, like the sun nestling your cheek on a spring day. What was he feeling?

It was hope.

"Y-you think so?"

Bunny smiled; his white teeth showing through.

"100% mate. Come on. You 'eva hear of a snow day? 'Ya telling me kids don't like that? Your head must be completely frosted over if you think that."

Jack couldn't help but smile at the pooka; his pearly whites shining through. Bunnymund cracked his own smile at the sight. Despite the in differences each other held, or the recent events that unfolded, maybe, just maybe, he could help Jack find his hope again. The hope he so desperately lost.

* * *

The minutes turned into hours, and hours turned into days as Jack laid in confinement within the infirmary. To say he was restless was an understatement; the boy was losing his mind. Hours spent cooped up in this place began to drive the winter spirit mad. Sure North let him wonder the workshop once he was healed enough, but even then he was surrounded by walls. He tried to escape a few times here and there but North expected this.

Laying out the guidelines; North issued his yetis to be on full alert and at least one by Jack's side at all times. One yeti in particular took on the role of Jack-keeper. Phil, just another one of North's ruthless workers, had taken quite an emotional attachment to the winter spirit. He presumed it was based off of the many times Jack had tried to break into the workshop. But before he made it past one of the narrow corridors; Jack was always caught by a yeti, a yeti named Phil. The aggravating grunts he would give off were all In good fun despite the stern look that sounded them off. Phil actually enjoyed the times chasing off the boy. Working all year long had its pros and cons, and finding a new source of fun left him longing for more. Wither Jack knew it or not, Phil loved having Jack around. His playful attitude and fun loving antics gave happiness and joy to anyone or anything

Jack came in contact with. Phil treasured that deeply.

Finding out about Jack's, "accident", left Phil in turmoil. His fun loving Jack, the one who he thought that had nothing to worry about, did something like that to himself? It left Phil heartbroken. Just like the others; Phil blamed himself. He blamed it at all the times he scoffed at Jack, or tossed Jack out of the workshop. He made sure Jack knew he was sorry, but by this point, Jack was extremely aggravated.

"Phil I told you I'm fine!"

A mumbled grunt was what he received.

"I swear Phil! What? No, Phil, I'm not hungry. Phil! I'm not-" But it was too late. The yeti was already marching down to the kitchen; grunting something to the other Yeti's about Jack needing nourishment to get better.

Back down the hallway Jack sighed. Why was everyone trying to baby him? Sure, he did something drastic, but that didn't mean he needed sympathy. He didn't even need empathy, because it all just felt like pity to him, and he didn't want that. These sins were his to bear, and as much as he wanted the help, he knew he couldn't. This was his weight, his problem, his life; if you could really call this a life. Flying around for 300 years and sprinkling snow over the ground isn't what one would usually call a life. Never the less, it was Jack's life, and despite how hard it got; Jack knew he had to do it alone. He's been alone for 300 years now, why would a few more be any different? Walking back to his room; Jack swiftly entered. The door creaked shut behind him, and he weakly tossed his staff in his hands whilst he flopped down on the bed.

Since most of his injuries had healed, they moved him from the infirmary, to his own private room. Apparently, North had done some decorating while Jack was out because this entire room fit the theme of Jack. The walls were an ice baby blue, with a white trim floating on the edges. Delicate pristine snowflakes outlined the ceiling, cascading their individual patterns among one another. jack tried to count them all but found he couldn't, there simply were too many. Billions, trillions, of tiny little snowflakes swam on the roof of the room and Jack himself was in awe. He found during the nighttime the snowflakes would glow, doubling as stars. If that wasn't enough, golden lines painted themselves from seemingly nowhere, and wrapped around the room, the ceiling and wall. They interspersed themselves between the lifelike branches painted on the wall; resembling a pine forest freshly coated with dust of snow. The trees gave off a minty scent, coating the air with their sweet presence. The golden dream-sand burrowed them self in and out through the trees, and the winter spirit couldn't help himself. Jack, thinking it was the sandman, tried to touch the glistening lines, but found he could not. They were a part of the wall, moving as if magic.

A private symphony constructed just for him as he lay in bed at night truly made him feel special. He felt giggly like a school girl as he watched the lines start their decent into his ceiling; the snowflake like stars shining down upon him. He truly felt peace at the moment, and slowly his eyes drifted off into a completely blissful state of sleep. Golden sand formed above his head, and the young 17 year old boy softly drifted into slumber.

**Yay new chapter! I hope you like the fast update. I apologize if this is getting a little boring for you. It's an angst story so there wont be much action. But I promise there will be some! Dealing with Pitch mostly. I had so much fun writing Jack's room. I've seen some descriptions of his room but most of them have never really stuck with me and I never really liked them. Hopefully you liked my description of his room. Thanks for reading guys!**

**As always, R.W.R.**


	8. Chapter 8

Succulent smells of sugar coated strawberries and pancakes drowned in syrup brought Jack from his peaceful slumber. The velvet-like baby blue blankets were intertwined betwixt Jack's legs, and the young spirit sunk deeper into the cradle of soft pillows. Despite his frosted blood running through him, he nestled deeper within the warmth that surrounded him. His cheeks were tinted a rosy color and the youngling curled deeper into the bed. As the smell from the kitchen leached their way into the room; Jack hazily drew himself from his sleep, his eyes slowly opening. Iced over and lost in a daze, his eyes danced upwards and shut as the spirit of winter slowly sat up. He cast out his arms, reaching up to the sky, and back down as he pulled the kinks from his body. The soft sheets softly lay over his waist as he looked around his room. It had your typical requirements, a bed, bathroom, window, chair, desk, etc.

But the marvelously crafted work placed into them truly made it special. The bathroom, which was directly In front of the bed, had a beautiful chestnut feel, as hand carved designs wove them across the wood. The handle was a rustic gold color and it fit nicely well with the forest background laced on the walls. To the left of the bed was the door leading outwards, the same carvings upon it, and on the left side of Jacks bed stood a nightstand; a simple lamp placed on top. The stand had the same carvings that the door had, only at different angles, and it's twin was to the right of the bed, another lamp on top. Next to its right was a cherry velvet arm chair, a plush nightfall pillow lay within it. On the right side of the room, next to the armchair, was a colossal window with beautiful frost like patterns dancing across its surface. They looked real, but Jack knew better. After seeing what this room could do, he knew this place was full of magic and wonder.

Sufficing a yawn, the young boy drew from his sheltered domain, and slowly rose from his bed. His frosted hair was ragged, and his white T-shirt slung off his neck in a careless manor. Seeing his blue hoodie draped over the chair next to his bed, Jack decided to leave it be. It was morning after all and the smells created from the kitchen called him forth.

He stepped out of his room and eagerly made his way down the halls, passing yeti's bickering at one another, and trying not to fall with the minuscule elves teetering around. Eventually he found the kitchen, the sweet heavy smells guiding him. He was about to walk through the arch way but a name stopped him. His name to be exact.

"-orth...Jack...but-..." Jack became curious as to why someone was taking about him, the Guardians no less. Creeping towards the edge of the wall; Jack finally got a clear earshot of the conversation.

"But Tooth, what can I do?"

Tooth? Why was she here? Didn't she have to collect teeth? Isn't that why her and Sandy left the other night; they had duties to foster too. Why would she be here?

"But North, you can't just throw him back out there! Do you want a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago?!"

"Of course no Tooth, but what else can I do? Christmas may be far away but I am still too far busy to house another person. We cramped as it is! Children ask for more each and every year as population grows; I have no time to babysit."

"Well I certainly can't take him in! Some of us don't get the pleasure of working one night a year; am I right sandy?"

Whispering sand was all that was heard.

"Yeah you said it Sandy." A heavy Australian accent said.

Bunnymund? But didn't he leave too because of Easter in a few days...why was he here?

"Bunny! You'd be perfect! You only have to really work a few days before Easter. Why not have a Jack stay with you?" The brilliant fairy sparked.

"No way, it's under Australia for a reason Sheila. Warm would not mix well with cold. Besides, the kiddo would just mess with my gardens all day."

"We'll we have to do something!"

"Doesn't he have a home?" Bunny asked.

"I think so." Tooth responded.

"Do spirits even have homes?" He asked.

"Spirits don't need homes old friend, that's all they are, spirits!" North bellowed.

"But Arn't we spirits too north, we were all someone before we were chosen." Tooth stated.

"True yes, but we not weather spirit. Is different you see."

"I guess." Bunny said unenthusiastically. He was about to reply with something, but a swift movement caught his eyes by the doorway; his heightened senses picking up the disturbance. A shade of white? What could that be?

It hit him harder than Tooth slamming into a toothpaste billboard.

"JACK!" The Pooka yelled, but he was too late. The spirit was already off down the hallway, speeding on tears ridden with wind.

Jack burst into his 'room', all of a sudden finding it repulsive. He knocked things over, scratched the walls, and made chaos spread within the place. Grabbing his staff; Jack burst through the window, not caring in the slightest that he broke it, or the yells fading away in the distance as he sped off; his destination unknown.

* * *

Jack touched down in some desolate forest near a town called Pennsylvania. He saw kids walking next to his lake he called 'home'; one reading a story based off of old mythical legends, spirits, just like him.

He didn't bother this time with trying to be seen or having fun, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball, and cry his life away.

He landed with a thud, and fumbled to a fetal position slouched against a tree. Silver clouds coated the sky, and snow began to fall. Jack curled himself deeper into his blanket of frost; the tears freezing as they fell.

He trusted them, let them in, and they betrayed him. They were going to cast him out. Even if they talked to him, he knew they never truly saw him. He was invisible, he wasn't believed in.

"I know that pain all too well my boy..." A sickening voice called through the air. Grasping his staff and stiflingly a sniffle; Jack curled more into the protection of the tree, his snow cuddling around him.

"W-who's there, what do you want?"

A soft, eerie chuckle broke the air, and Jack saw two golden snake eyes dart into the shadows. A figure moved between them; dancing in a show of the performers own perfect production. Stepping out in front of the boy; Pitch Black smiled warmly down to him.

"My name is Pitch, Pitch Black."

He said, snaking an arm out to shake the boys hand.

Jack refused.

"W-what do you want?"

Pitch meagerly chucked. "Why, I just want to comfort you my dear boy."

Jack's face turned into confusion as he slightly lowered his guard.

"Comfort m-me? What for?"

Smiling, Pitch slowly sat down next to Jack, keeping a few feet apart as to not frighten him. He needed the boy to trust him if his plan was to work.

"I saw what those awful Guardians were going to do to you. I must say that's cruel. Aren't they supposed to help Children; Aren't you a child yourself?" Pitch asked, masking his smirk with a perfect expression of pain.

"I-...I trusted them..."

"Which is where you went wrong my boy. The Guardians don't protect Children; all they care about is the power of being believed in."

"I wouldn't know that feeling..." Jack softly said whilst looking down.

"Me neither."

That drew the boy's attention back up.

"What?"

"I'm not seen either...it's hard, isn't it? Having them walk through you, like you were some cheap toy. Your heart getting shredded just a bit more each time? The ice cold fear taking a hold of you..." Pitch said whilst his eyes glazed over to a spot on the lake.

Jack was stunned. He was...just like him. He wasn't believed in either! Maybe this was Jack's chance; to finally have a friend! To finally have...a family. Reaching out an arm, Jack slowly placed his hand on Pitch's shoulder.

"I wish I knew what to say..."

"Don't it's okay. After all we've both been in the same place. Tell you what, how about you come with me to my home? I'm sure we could both use the company."

Jack retracted his hand and thought for a moment. Was this his chance, could he finally have found the friend he was so desperately missing? Making a final decision, Jack nodded.

"I think I will."

The two spirits walked off into the forest; shadows warping around them, pulling them into the abyss. He didn't know where they were headed, but he could care less. This was his new start; a forged family of decaying shallow pools. Together, this was Jacks new life of Ice, Cold, Fear.

**Okay I'm seriously getting tired of writing short chapters. I will try my hardest next time to make a super long chapter. I always think it's super long but in hindsight, it's really not. I got a cheap net-book which means I can now write in Class! It's small enough that I can put in my backpack. :D**

**As a little victory moment, I GOT OVER 100 REVIEWS. Here is where I put the name of my 100th reviewer, but they reviewed as a guest... no seriously...A GUEST...Why guest, WHY?!**

**I feel bad I can't properly thank you. D: So who ever you are, guest person, I THANK YOU! **

**Of course I thank all of you too! You wouldn't believe how happy it makes me seeing a new review, favorite, or follow. I get all giddy inside. xD Which is a very peculiar word to say because I'm a guy...I don't really think we use the word giddy...BUT GOD DAMN IT I'M GIDDY OKAY! **

**New chapter soon. Thanks everyone!**

**As always, R.W.R. **


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING- Slightly graphic scene ahead. **

* * *

"So where are we?" A young winter spirit asked.

"Why, this is my home." Pitch said stepping into the vague light that sprayed obliquely around the atmosphere.

To say Jack was stunned was an understatement. He thought his lake was bad, but this, this was much worse. Barley any light was felt through the water-like ceiling and shadows seemed to disperse them everywhere. The air was thick, drowning in heat, and Jack felt dense. His body was displacing itself as his soul began to latch out and reach for the water above. His eyes hazed over, but he kept his stance up. Seeing Pitch had already made his way to the center of the room; Jack followed. The slanted structure of the walkways made him stutter and lose his feet for a moment, but he recovered with the help from the wind. How wind even made its way down here baffled Jack, but he made no intention to pry into it; he had more important matters to attend to.

Jack followed Pitch and they ended up at a smaller version of North's globe spinning at a slow turn. Jack curiously looked at the man.

"This looks like North's?"

Pitch nodded in return and looked over to Jack.

"Indeed it does, I made it in some hopes to track my believers, but something must have gone wrong. All it seems to show is the belief the children hold for the Guardians; I can't get rid of it." Pitch beautifully lied to the innocent Jack. He had to hide his true intentions if this was going to work.

"Believe me I've tried, the damn thing just doesn't want to break for some reason."

Jack faulted for a moment and looked towards the massive golden object. He didn't say anything after that, and after a few moments, fatigue swept his way into his eyes, but he kept it hidden. Paying it no heed; Jack began to look around the so called home. It for sure a most interesting place to keep a home; which was where exactly?

"Hey Pitch?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we exactly?"

"My home, I told you that already."

"No I mean like, _where_?"

"Ah, well this place is located right underneath the waters of Venice."

"Italy?"

"Of course."

"Wow." Jack replied with astonishment.

The two spent the next hour touring Pitch's home. Pitch showed him where the rooms where, the kitchen, and everything Jack would need. By the time they arrived back into the center room, Pitch babbling on about something Jack could care less about; Jack began to feel the haze grow stronger. His eyes stooped low, and glazed over as a pink rose tinted his cheeks. A sweat drop fell from his frosted forehead, and Jack began to sway. The wind kept him up best they could, but Pitch wasn't a fool. He knew something was wrong with Jack; it was all a part of the plan. How Jack had managed to go on this long was surely a great feat. He planned for Jack to pass out just a few minutes after being in the dense air within his lair, but surprisingly he didn't. The young boy trudged on, and it seemed even now he was struggling to stay awake. This wasn't a game he was going to win.

Pitch walked next to Jack, unbeknownst to the boy; nightmare sand coated the palms of Pitch's hands. Lightly clasping the hand on the bare of Jack's neck; the midnight sand absorbed into the albino's peached white skin. Jack had no idea why he suddenly felt even more tired, but this time, he couldn't fight it, it was just simply too strong. Giving in, his eyes slowly shut, and he fell into the black draped chest of Pitch; his words ringing in the air.

"It's okay Jack, just go to sleep."

Before drifting off, one logical thought was born.

_How did Pitch know my name?_

* * *

The Guardians were dispersed all throughout the globe room of North's home. Mother Nature was furious, Vanessa was crying; Aurora doing her best to console her, and Luke stood off to the side, watching the scene unfold. Somehow, this wasn't a shock to him. He had a slight hint of doubt something like this was going to happen. Things were going too perfect after what happened. Luke may be a Season Spirit, but he wasn't stupid. He knew something was going to set Jack off, and he'd be gone within the hour it happened. Luke sighed; he knew he had to find Jack. At least this time he knew something was up, and could begin the search before Jack did something drastic again.

A window which was cracked slightly open, snow lightly falling in, drew frosted air into the workshop. A tiny fairy-like creature danced in, their rapid actions identical to Tooth's. Sensing a different fluttering of her own; Tooth looked over to where the different vibrations where conducting from. Flying over to the scattering bird; Tooth leaned down to examine it.

"You're not one of my Fairies…a hummingbird? But what would a hummingbird be doing in the North Pole?" Tooth didn't realize she was only talking to herself, something every spirit developed after living for centuries, and was caught off guard by the sudden fluttering in her face. The bird had flown up to her eye level; it's black and red feathers slashing in different directions. Seeing its target, the bird darted off, a very confused Tooth in its wake. It darted through the crowd of barking spirits, and stopped in front of Luke.

"Ah, I was wondering when you would get here. Find anything?" The boy asked.

The bird chirped a few things, and Luke nodded softly.

"I see, well, get back to your group. You need to continue searching, thanks for the update." Chirping happily, and creating a makeshift, bird-like salute, the tiny bird was off again; everyone looking at Luke as their conversions died off due to the intrusion.

"What?" Luke asked as he looked back to the weird looks he was receiving.

"Why were you just talking to a hummingbird?" Tooth asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Aurora spoke up.

It was then Tooth realized only the Guardians were surprised by the intruder. Mother Nature and her children paid no heed to it as this was the norm for them. Shaking her head no; she and the rest of the group all looked towards Luke as he spoke.

"We aren't just Season Spirits you know." Luke said whilst he walked over near Tooth.

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked.

"I'm not just the spirit of spring; I'm also the spirit of Music. Aurora is also the spirit of knowledge, and Vanessa is also the spirit of excitement."

Tooth was stunned, as were the rest of the Guardians.

"You mean you didn't know?" Luke asked.

"No…we just thought you guys were weather spirits." North said in an ashamed tone.

A thought sparked in Tooth.

"What's Jack's?"

"We don't know…" Mother Nature said; finally speaking up. "We've only known him for 200 years. It usually takes a while to figure out the other thing inside of you."

"I thought you said frostbite was over 300 years old?" Bunny asked.

"He is, but we didn't know he was born for the first 100. Manny didn't bother telling us." Seraphina said; grimacing up to the skylight. "Aurora may be younger than Jack, but she figured hers out quicker than any one of them."

"So wait-"Tooth said.

"What does it mean to be the spirit of Music, Knowledge, and Excitement?"

"Have you ever heard a bird sing Toothiana?" Luke asked.

"Of course, all the time. My Fairies love traveling to and from home listening to them."

"How do you think they learn those songs?"

Tooth pondered for a moment. She never gave it any thought; she just assumed they knew it from birth.

"I don't really know…" She said looking to the boy.

"I teach it to them. They're my followers, just like your fairies are to you. I teach them the melodies they sing, and they put it into the world while also using it to communicate between one another. Humans branch off of it, and create their own sense of melodic harmony." Luke stated proudly. He loved putting music into the world, and was proud of it none the less.

"Wow! What about you Aurora?" Tooth asked.

The shy girl looked to her siblings; fright ridden on her face. Taking up courage; she finally spoke.

"Well, I'm the spirit of Knowledge. Much like you Tooth; I can keep track of others memories. When someone learns something knew, or learns something through an obstacle; it's my doing."

"That's so cool!" The overgrown Fairy cheered.

"What about you Vanessa?" Tooth asked.

Her blonde hair bouncing; she strode over to her sister, jumping on her back.

"I give people the excitement and courage to do something or try something new. Ever hear of a summer haze? People get lost in the excitement and fun of the summer because I help them create those moments. When people are lost or afraid to do something, I help them. I cheer them up, and give them a little push." She exclaimed whilst shoving her sister a bit after jumping down.

"Hey!" The youngest sibling yelped. Vanessa just laughed and hugged her sister. Tooth's heart warmed at the beautiful family playing out in front of her, but a nagging sorrow tore at her heart. She knew Jack deserved to be a part of this. Even if she barely knew him, something about him she just knew craved this attention. Maybe it was do the fact that she was the Guardian of Memories. Then it hit her.

"Jack's memories!" Tooth yelled; startling everyone in the room.

"Tooth!" Bunnymund screamed. "Calm down!"

"Sorry." She apologized, stroking her arms; a very nervous habit she's developed over the years.

"What do you mean _Jack's memories_?" Mother Nature asked whilst she walked over to the fluttering fairy.

"Jack's Teeth! I hold everyone's memories ever born. Jack was someone before he became a spirit right?" She asked.

Aurora nodded. "We all were."

"Maybe I can get to him through those!"

"But Tooth-"North said speaking up. "I thought only the owner of the Teeth could look into the memories."

"Yes that is true, but maybe I can call Jack with his memories. Memories are a part of your soul North; they don't like to part." "Maybe Jack has forgotten something about the love you guys give to him." Tooth said. "Maybe I can help him remember that."

"You think that will work?" Mother Nature said.

"We can only hope." Tooth responded.

Bunnymund stood up, towering proud of the group; a proud smile covering his face.

"Trust me mates, when it comes to hope; anything is possible."

* * *

The Guardians arrived at the Tooth palace an hour later. They would have been there sooner if not for the bickering arguments over which route they should take. North obviously said they should take the sleigh, and bunny retorted back with a snort; exclaiming his tunnels were far safer than the deathtrap that was North's sleigh. After the endless arguments and protests from the Pooka; they ended up traveling by North's sleigh. The others were fine by traveling with North, due to their natural flying ability; they were not afraid of heights. Bunny on the other hand, kept a death grip on the wooden bark next to his seat.

Through the iced over tunnels; they tumbled, twisted, and bore through the endless maze. Darting from the frosted catacombs; they shot into the sky, North whispering into his snow globe along the way. Throwing it into the endless abyss; the globe burst into a multitude of colors. Spewing swirls of mist; the portal melted into a vague image of the Tooth place, and off they went.

Upon arriving; Bunny's fear of heights was ripped away. Chaos rippled through the atmosphere as thousands of Midnight hued horses darted through the sky; mini fairies getting caught in their grasp. North pulled the ropes of the sleigh as they darted in and around the nightmares; the rest of the spirits getting thrown around in the back. Seeing a nightmare close enough to the sleigh, and a fairy about to get kidnapped; Luke leapt into action. Darting up and grabbing the frightened fairy; the wind let go of Jack, and he fell back down into the sleigh; the nightmare horse barley missing him.

"You okay little guy?" Luke asked. The tiny fairy chirped softly as it curled into the warmth of Luke's hand. Putting the little one onto his shoulder; Luke looked over to the Guardians.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Bunnymund yelled after seeing the discarded teeth capsules now resting in the sleigh. Sandy was mostly interested in the black sand which was now coating the sleigh. Brushing it between his fingers; his expression burned into confusion. The others looked to him as he let the sand fall to the floor; coating it even more.

_Black sand?_ Sandy thought.

No coherent thought was to be made because none of this made sense to any of them, especially Sandy. None of them had ever seen black sand before; nightmares yes, but that was back during the dark ages. This new, nightmare sand, was a cataclysmic surprise to all of them. Landing the sleigh on one of the platforms which made up the Tooth Place; the group all darted out from the sleigh.

"Tooth! Are you alright!?" North yelled.

During their entrance to Tooth's realm; Tooth had flown from the sleigh, barley missing the river of Nightmares which flew inches behind her. The others had tried to fly after her, but with the flowing river of nightmares keeping them at bay; they had no choice but to continue with North's path of direction.

"Tooth!" He yelled again, this time in unison with the others.

A blur of colors landing in front of them called them around the huddled mess of feathers. Tooth's wings were drawn down in a remorseful matter, and her violet eyes glazed over in sadness.

"Tooth…" Mother Nature said.

"T-they…they took my fairies. And the teeth! All of them…everything is gone…everything…"

As a saddened Tooth fell to the ground, her sadness overrunning her strength; the Fairy which Luke saved darted over to her queen. Seeing her child; Tooth's tears ended, and her strength was brought back slightly.

"Oh thank goodness…one of you is alright..." Tooth said whilst the bittersweet memories of her fairies entered her mind.

A sickening echo of a laugh broke them from their daze as they all huddled in closer to tooth; their eyes darting into slits as they pierced their surroundings. Above them on a higher up platform, a man formed from the shadows the sun was casting off.

"Pitch…" North whispered breathlessly.

"PITCH!" Tooth screamed her voice and body now energetic and full with ruthless anger. "YOU HAVE 30 SECONDS TO RETURN MY FAIRIES!"

"Or what?" He asked while he easily dodged her attacks by melting into the shadows; his nightmares keeping her at bay. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" His chuckle ripping through the air.

"Why are you doing this!?" North yelled.

"Maybe I want what you have." Pitch said; anger spitting out from his now daggered eyes. "To be believed in."

"Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny spitted back.

Morphing under Bunny's shadow; Pitch sighed in angered annoyance. "Go suck an egg rabbit."

"Hang on…is that-Haha, it is!" Pitch laughed again.

"Mother Nature and her adorable little children; when did you all become so chummy?"

"That's none of your concern Pitch!" Seraphina called back.

"Oh I think it is; what's this? Missing someone?" Pitch said in sarcastic curiosity.

"What do you-"

"PITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Luke yelled now fueled with rage. Pitch just chuckled as a response, now morphing into the shadows between each platform.

"I simply just took an advantage that's all."

"If you hurt him Pitch I swear-"

"Oh I haven't hurt him at all. Would you like to see?" With a wave of a hand; Jack emerged from a shadow next to Pitch. Everything seemed to be fine except for the nightmare sand swirling around Jack's motionless body. His eyes were shut as he seemed to be sleeping but the force in which the sand was sprouting around him you would think otherwise.

"Jack!" They all screamed.

The nightmare sand swirled around him, absorbing into the frosted skin of the albino; there was no resistance in the barrier between skin and sand.

"What did you do to him?!" Bunny yelled.

"Why I'm simply just bringing Jack to his full potential; something you all never seemed to do."

Sour features played across Mother Nature's and the siblings faces. They knew exactly what Pitch was talking about. Sure, they may have never been there for Jack as much as they liked, but who was Pitch to call that out? He had no right to speak about Jack, let alone the situation he carried with his family.

Black sand spewed out from the pungent vomit swirling around Jack's lifeless form. It trailed a fine line into Pitch's hand, and spun into a simple sphere.

"Look familiar sandman?" Pitch asked with a chuckle. "Took me awhile to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares…" Pitch softly spoke with a sickening smirk rolling across his face. "Now if you excuse me, I think me and Jacky here need to take our lea-"

Just as Pitch's words began to flee from his mouth; a blazing orange hue emanated from Luke. His anger boiling, his eyes sliced into piercing knives, and his soft peach tinted hands were curled into a fist. His soft, animal like growls rivaled a saber tooth tigers, and his hands turned a sickening shade of white as his gripped tightened. Letting out a sharp roar, he plunged at Pitch.

Sensing this, Jack was thrown back into the shadows, a nightmare stood and charged at Luke; protecting Pitch. A vine, sharp as nails, appeared out of nowhere, seemingly being created from thin air, and drove straight through the heart of the nightmare. As it dissipated, the vine never faulted on its path and continued on to Pitch, Luke flying inches behind. The ironic fear Pitch so loved to feed upon danced across his face, and he quickly dove off the side of the platform; landing on one of his loyal steeds.

Luke's growls rose in decibels and he charged even faster towards Pitch. The earth shook as Luke drove on, and lightning spewed across the sky. Fire danced in the direct path of Pitch as lightning barely missed his shoulder blade and crafted into a sizzling hot blaze; the two heading directly into its path. Thinking on his feet, Pitch darted into a different direction; Luke hot on his trail. Darting faster than a speeding bullet; Luke charged at the horse.

Catching up enough, he reached out a hand fueled with rage. Grabbing the horse's leg, Luke pulled the limb from the owner's body, its corpse falling into dust below. The horse let out a cry, and Luke grabbed the other one, this time, he didn't bother making the nightmare suffer; he wanted this over, he wanted Jack home. Grabbing the other leg, Luke spun around, and slammed the Horse into the boulder a few feet away. Pitch slammed against the rock and a blood curling crack was heard; Pitch let out a howl as he tumbled to the ground. His face tore into the sides of the grey rock and he fumbled down into the soft grass below. Crimson blood fell from his face, and his back screamed out in agony, but Luke wasn't done with him, not by a long shot.

Using the wind; Luke softly landed just a few feet in front of Pitch. Chocolate hued vines coated with the green of the earth dug themselves from the ground and tackled Pitch. They wrapped themselves around his arms, legs, his chest, and eventually his throat. Commanding the vines, Luke made them raise Pitch up and slam him against the ground, the wall, and anything around them. Pitch's blood spurted out, coating the once beautiful scenery. The translucent pool of water that lay next to one of Tooth's murals was now corrupted into a swirl of pinks and reds. Raising his right hand, Luke balled it into a fist. Slowly, the vines caught around Pitch's chest tightened, and tightened, and tightened. The air escaped his lungs, and his back cracked even more. His ribs were obviously broken by this point, and Pitch struggled to find air. It was amusing to Luke to see the king of fear drowning in his own element, begging for release, and wanting life. To see someone who strode around, acting as if they were god himself; to see him beg for mercy, all of it truly brought pleasure to Luke's bloodlust.

During Luke's crimson rage, he forgot one piece of crucial importance; Pitch controlled the shadows. The way the light was hitting the environment around them made the shadows easily wrap around their owner. Despite all the air finally leaving his lungs, a cool drop of crimson blood, and a smirk; Pitch looked to Luke. A moment he was there, and the next, he was gone; melted into the shadows. The vines which a moment ago held the nightmare king stood there, an empty space between them. Luke's anger rose even more and he threw his fist to the side, the vines untwining themselves and slamming into the boulder beside him.

His rage grew, and grew, and he kept tossing his fists around, chunks of the rock falling off in the process. He threw lightning around, and a crimson blaze started around him, the smoke becoming one with the air. His screams filled the pink tinted atmosphere, and fled with his rage. He barley even registered the different screams bellowing behind him, until a soft and gentle hand took a hold of his. Coming out of his daze; Luke looked to his right see Aurora lightly grasping his hand; fear deep within her wine drunk eyes.

Slowly the world faded back into conciseness, and Luke finally took in his surroundings. The Tooth palace was simply destroyed. Chunks of platforms were missing, boulders were cracked and falling apart and smoke still rose into the air as their fire home's still burned brightly. Luke quickly drew his hand up and cupped it off as if he was tying a bow. The smoke which was left rose, but their fire mother's ceased to exist and the blazing inferno which he crafted dissipated.

Aurora burrowed herself into her brother's neck, softly whispering loving patterns. Looking behind him, Luke saw the others, and the frightened look's which covered their faces. Tears almost broke from his eyes, but he willed them away. He caused this. This destruction, this sadness, this fear; it was his entire fault. Softly brushing Aurora off with a hug of his hand; Luke stood with her. Walking to the edge of the pool; Luke let his bare feet get lightly brushed by the rose colored water.

"Luke?" Aurora softly spoke as she gently eased herself towards him.

All of them looked on as Luke stared down to his feet. His voice rose, chestnut hair fell with the wind, and he didn't look back once. He strained to speak, but failing to do so, and he felt more tears rise up within him, except this time, he didn't fight back.

"I'm sorry…" He said before jumping and flying off; his destination unknown to him, or the others.

O**h, my god. Unofficially, the .I' .WRITTEN!**

**I hoped you like the action I finally added! About time right? **

**Again more movie quotes, if you can pick them out, you're amazing and get 99999999999999x internet candies. I'd say cookies, but internet cookies are an actual thing so...yeah... awkward. **

**ANY WAY- School's literally been the DEATH of me this week. For some reason everyone thinks it's okay to be an asshole to me. Even my best friend. He's just been a complete jerk to me this week. Him and just about everyone else. My teachers especially. I've been sleeping in too much which causes me to be late to school so I get into even more trouble. My homework is doubled, and we have benchmarks...which if you don't know what those are they're basically exams. The school board makes us do them to see where we're at in the class. Pointless right? I mean it's good for them, but bad for us. Oh well. What can you do? I'm almost 17, and almost a senior, so I'M ALMOST DONE WITH HIGH SCHOOL!**

**I'm freaking out about that. x_x I mean, it seriously feels like I was just in 6th grade. So much time has flown by and I just sit back and go wow...I've been through so much...look where I am now. Almost graduated, amazing and beautiful girlfriend, amazing-er..great-er...okay-er...lets leave my grades out of this shall we? Sure I may have gone through a lot of hard times, dealing with depression, having your father die at 13, having a family treat you like shit sometimes having 2 surgeries and becoming behind in school, having friends back-stab you, falling in love with someone only to have them rip your heart out...yeah It can leave a few people broken. But hey, here I am, and I'm still going on strong. Obviously I'm still here for a reason, and what that reason is, I don't know. I just continue on with my life, loving god, and becoming happier each and every day. (:**

**As always, R.W.R.**


	10. Chapter 10

Flowing white; the dry clouds come. Wind, seething, the humble prayer; the sorrow falls. The waves steal the castle; prayer being fanned by the wind. Spiraling whips; the world is chaos. The clock stops; the ocean is no more. The world lights; no more time rises, and my hands turn cold. The waves steal my sand castle, and you are left in its wake; oh to you. Miss Alice, do you not fear your kingdom of sand? Prayer of dreams; the spiral of glass; does it fascinate you? Humble prayers at the turn of a hand; metallic taste; liquefied air; the tables have turned, and your sand is gone. Memories radiate; blood churns; no innocent shall be spared. To whom shall you throw your love? Burning sand; towering eclipse; life is lost. The heat of fire; the lap of your tongue; the world has cooled, and I cannot sing songs of love anymore. Still you do not answer me.

The grey clouds rapped around Luke; his feet lightly touching down on the side of a cliff. The winds knew where they wanted to take him, and so here he was; landing on the shores of Japan. Blossoming cherry tree's burst around the small cliff space, and Luke slowly dropped to his feet. The beautifully placed blossoms easily merged into the forest which lay behind the mountain lift, and a few boulders were scattered here and there. The place was too dangerous and too high elevated for humans to trek, so finding peace was very easy for the broken spirit. The cliff broke off into the skyline resting above the desolate city, seemingly placed in the middle of nowhere. The baby blue sky faded into a warm orange hue, and the sun was just resting above the horizon. Enormous pillow like clouds scattered their fluffy like aperture around the atmosphere and Luke felt even more at a loss.

The scene was so beautiful, so peaceful, but he was not. His soul was broken; crying, and screaming for release from the torment that plagued it. He had lost control, sure Pitch may have deserved it, but that still was no excuse for the violent actions Luke played out. Crimson blind rage took hold of him, and he was gone; broken from the world. His light snuffed out, and shrouded within the midnight abyss.

The wind tousled his chestnut hair; trying to console its rider, but failing to do so. Sitting down on the green shaded grass; Luke tried to roll over his thoughts. Pitch may have deserved the punishment brought upon him, hell, he deserved a lot worse! Seeing the condition Pitch had Jack in, just made Luke boil over the edge. The cruel, vile, thing named Pitch didn't deserve any kindness, not after hurting his brother.

Luke's feet dangled over the edge, and the warm air rising emanated from the spring spirit. A sigh and the youngling softly drifted his eyes to the town below. Maybe it was due to the country he was in, or the fact he was also the spirit of music; he couldn't describe it, it just, came to him. Breathlessly gazing upon the landscape, his voice rose; sweet like a rose, but harsh like thorns. His voice echoed throughout the forest, and was carried with the wind. His castle was built, risen within the sand, and Luke closed his eyes; letting the words fall upon him.

そっと流れる  
白い  
乾いた雲が通る  
灰色のわたしは  
ただじっと消えて行くのを  
見てた

星を集めて  
つくる砂のお城に  
わたしのささやかな祈り  
零れて落ちる  
その足元を  
待ち伏せた波がさらう

A world of darkness.  
A world of silence.

消えかかる祈り  
風に煽られながら  
それでも灯り続けて  
わたしが幾度も縺れながら  
冷えゆく手で  
つくる砂のお城を  
待ち伏せた波がさらう

あ~あなたへ

As his voice echoed throughout and faded with the wind, a soft tear lightly fell from his face and his hazel green eyes fell. He couldn't let this happen again; he should have known better. He's always been in control; why did he lose it? The thoughts battled in his head, and he knew what must be done. He had to find Pitch.

"You know-"A voice chimed in. "That was very beautiful; could have used the cello though."

Spinning around; Luke now faced a very young looking female. She wore a short, ruffle-like cherry red dress, and her hair, curling down her back; was the same brown tint as Luke's. Her eyes resembled the rivers of wine his sister carried, and she had a black band sheltering the top of her hair. Her height certainly betrayed her lustrous voice as she only appeared to be 5 feet tall. Luke's breath hitched, and her beauty wrapped around him. She was, remarkable. Endless beauty emanated from the youngling's features and for a moment Luke was caught off balance. His demeanor regained; he found his voice lodged in his throat.

"Who are you?"

The girl dressed in cherry simply chuckled and strode her way over to his side. She didn't look towards him; she only kept her gaze to the now setting sun. The sunset was still there, but the stars were beginning to take over, it was a perfect combination of a storm and calm. The fall of the sun; the rise of the stars, it was beauty, just like she was.

"I'm a Guardian."

Luke's eyes bugged, but narrowed seconds later.

"A Guardian? The only Guardians are the big four."

"To your world yes, to mine, no."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Her eyes sparked within the sun's rays and the stars light, and she continued to scan the town below.

"Father Time, he is our leader. We are his disciples. Together, we guard over the fine lines of time. The Guardians you know, as with Manny, protect the children of this world. We protect the timelines."

"Timelines…you mean there's more than one?"

"Of course, here look." Raising her fragile hand, but powered with the strength of the eras; she pointed to the stars which now overtook half the sky.

"Each one of those stars is a door. A door to a different timeline; yours is just one of many that exists. Some are exact alike, whilst others are completely different. It's an entire system of constants and variables."

"Wow…" Was all Luke could manage to say. "But…why are you here?"

This time, she did finally turn towards the man who stood over her.

"I am here because your world is trapped within a paradox."

"A paradox?" He asked.

"Yes, you see, I know of Jack's kidnapping. With each door shows me every outcome each timeline ends up at. Yours is trapped within a loop. When you do save young Jack, he will still be without a family, without love. Which will lead to him to start this whole process over again; he will try to end his life once more, the Man in the Moon will bring him back to this world, and Pitch Black will once again rise to power with young Jack at his disposal."

"But…I-…How can we stop this?"

"When Jack is saved, show him the love he's needed his entire life. You have 300 years of lost time to make up for. You, your family, and the Guardians all need to show Jack what it's like to be loved. Or history will only cease to repeat itself."

As Luke tossed his thoughts around within his head, his barely noticed the young girl's absence. Turning around he called out to her.

"Where are you going?" He called.

Spinning on her heel, she turned to face him.

"Back past time, I can't be gone for long. I still need to watch over the timelines; it's more delicate than you might believe."

He reached his hand out, but recalled it as he debated his words.

"Will we ever see you again?"

"If it is written within history, so it shall be."

As she turned to leave; Luke called out to her again.

"Wait! Before you go…what's your name?"

Her once mid-toned face bricked with a smile, and her eyes brightly shined within the moons light, now fully calling over the sky.

"Anna."

And with that, she was gone. A tear, seemingly ripped like a sheet of paper was born within the confines of the air where she stood, but as quickly as the tear in time took her away, it was gone. The wind softly howled, and Luke gently looked to the spot the strange woman was just at.

"If it is written within history, so it shall be…" Luke softly said to himself.

The course of this day had certainly taken a hold of the young spirits mind, and he still tried to compile the thoughts which raced in his head. The battle with Pitch, and now this; too much has happened within one day. But one thought stayed constant throughout the battle within his mind, he needed to rescue Jack; and when he did, Jack would find the Loving family he painstakingly needed. Luke would give that to his brother, if it was the last thing he did.

**If you want to listen to the song Luke sung, I'll leave a link below. I STRONGLY recommend you do because it's a very beautiful song. **

watch?v=mp5kHDpCRSE&list=FLJczlq7jlejo9sMc52U6cbw&index=3

**I apologize for this chapter being so short. :/ I really didn't want to stretch it out because the emotions of this chapter really needed to be felt in it's entirety before continuing on. **

**I'm finally on spring break! Which guaranties more chapters! I'm leaving for the beach in a few days and it's about a 3 hour drive down, which gives me plenty of time to work on chapter 11 for you all. **

**_Now this part is important_****; I know that on some stories I've read, when the author adds OC's into it, it becomes nice. But when the story starts revolving around the OC's and you leave the originals out; I just seem to get turned off by the story. Maybe that's just me, but it's usually what happens when I read a story like that. Which kind of leaves you to believe I'm a hypocrite because my story is heading in that direction. I can tell you now it will not. **

**If you haven't figured out by now, the main OC is Luke. So it will usually focus around him. But from this chapter onward I will try my hardest to center it back around to Jack and the Guardians. I'm going to grow Bunny and Jack's relationship together as friends. I've gotten a few requests for Jackrabbit, but I'm still not sure. If I get enough requests I will, but as of now no relationships will take place in this story. **

**What I plan on doing is making a spin-off of this once I draw this story to a close, and make the spin-off about the relationships. It could be Yaoi or Yuri, or just plain straight relationships. Lol xD It's really what you guys want. Hell, even though it's kind of weird, I'll even make Luke and Jack become lovers. Kind of gross considering that they are technically brothers but eh, I've seen worse. So let me know what you guys want! **

**That, was a incredibly long AU (Rant...) and I am terribly sorry. FORGIVE ME!**

**As a little side note, I just beat Bioshock Infinite and that's where I based my new OC off of. I really didn't do any creativeness considering (SPOILER ALERT) Elizabeth's real name is Anna. So, yeah, shoot me. Lol! Have a good weekend guys!**

**As always**

**R.W.R.**


	11. Chapter 11

**WARNING: GRAPHIC SCENE AHEAD. **

* * *

Pain; the swirl of a fallen angel's arrow; the course of the sky fall, and the breath of the crumbling earth; everything is chaos. Shattering his world; all is lost and nothing is found. This is the end; the earth moves, and the heart bursts yet again. Drowned in flame, he sits on the throne, the mountains of man, and the bombs collide. A thousand miles of sorrow; the ice disconnects and reality is distorted. Jack is gone.

His mind is corrupted within the sphere of sand, his once fragile psych now corroded. His will lost; his body no longer his; the world he once knew is now destroyed, and a city shall be built from the ashes. Jack will be built anew; sown by the hands of Pitch Black himself. His hands were iced, not the once fun loving cold his soul thrived upon, but a deathless remnant of once was there. The burning resting within his soul; his world was gone, and Jack was lifeless. Struggle as he might the chains which bound him to the wall wouldn't budge, and he was left there like a pig for slaughter. Nightmares crawled within his mind, distorting his vision, and infecting his body like a parasite.

The once vibrant blue hoodie was now racked with tears, scars appearing from the rips. The hood was useless as most of it was mostly gone anyways. Most of his chest was exposed, and the scars shined within the vague light which swam around the room. The nightmares continued their assault as they plummeted into Jack's fragile mind, the room swam, a hot daze turning his body into stone; Jack was helpless, and no one was coming to his aid.

This brutality continued for days; peace not once releasing its' embrace over Jack. But one day, it did, and that's what made Jack break the most. He knew something was coming, but he couldn't figure out just what that was. Pitch had warned him in his vile voice that a new form of punishment shall bestow Jack, but what that was he didn't know. It seems he was about to find out.

Pitch strode over to the room, stopping in front of Jack, and kneeling down to meet the gaze of the tired winter spirit.

"Why hello my dear Jack." Pitch said; his voice suppressed into a casual smirk.

Jack made no retort; he stopped a long, long time ago. Breathing was a precious gift, and he wasn't about to waste that on something as worthless as Pitch. He thought he finally found someone who understood him, someone who understood the pain which he held within in his heart. He _trusted_ Pitch, yet was left broken in the end, just like always. Everyone, everyone he's ever tried to become a part of, has left him. Bunny, his seasonal family, Manny, and now Pitch. 300 years of loneliness and no one ever came to his rescue, why would anyone do that now? The wounds that Pitch had inflicted upon him will heal, but the scars which held their place in his heart will remain forever. The scars, the pain, there's just too much that time can't erase.

Which is the reason he didn't try once to leave Pitch's clutches; he was broken, he was lifeless, he was dead. Why should he try to live anymore? Besides, he probably deserved the deafening blows handed to him. For everyone to abandon him, something obviously had to be wrong with him. His brain rationalized the thought, and came to that conclusion, he was a broken, abused, and lost boy, and it was all his fault. No pleasant dreams had ever fallen upon Jack, and now, the lifeless dreams have escaped into reality. Pitch was about to break the last fine line of Jack, and he was going to do it with the smirk he always wore.

Jack didn't feel being moved, or being carried to a bed. No, he didn't feel his pants and shirts being ripped from his skin, and he didn't feel his exposed body being chained eagle style for the eyes of Pitch and his nightmares to feast upon.

"Why Jack I must say, this is a most, compromising position you seem to be in."

Jack remained silent. His brain pieced together the puzzle and he knew what was about to happen. But did he care? The torture of his life had no comparison to the physical pain Pitch was about to plant within him. His life was worthless, and he was worthless. The drowning echo of a zipper flooded his mind, and he braced himself for the impending force about to rack his body. Pitch pushed himself over Jack's body, and his breath vomited itself into Jack's nose. His face recoiled at the proximity of Pitch, and the dark shadow just chuckled.

And without warning, he drove in. Nothing in Jack's life could have prepared him for this, because it wasn't just Pitch, no, it was Pitch, _and_ his nightmares. They were in him, corrupting him, destroying him. This time, Jack did cry out.

"That's it Jacky." Pitch said. "Cry, cry like the pitiful bitch you are."

_Lithium. _

Silver tears flooded Jack's vision, his voice reaching out with the tears of sorrow. Nightmares toiled him from all sides, biting at his skin. They tugged his hair, drew blood from his skin, all whilst they ravished his body; Pitch digging himself in and out at an inhuman pace.

_Don't wanna' lock me up inside. Lithium, don't wanna' forget how it feels without lithium; I wanna' stay in love with my sorrow, but God, I wanna' let it go. _

Jack screamed, his body failing out; streams of tears; body broken in scars dipped within a bath of blood; still no one came. Pitch laughed, hard. Jack's screams became music to his ears, and he and his nightmares continued to plummet into boy. Jack's voice was lost within dark caverns of the cave he was trapped within, and tears endlessly were crafted from his eyes.

_Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone. Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show. Never wanted it to be so cold; just didn't drink enough to say you love me. _

_I can't hold on to me._

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

He begged Pitch to stop, but it was a fever dream he was riding on. Nothing could save him, not Manny, not Luke, not Bunny; God has even turned his back upon the youngling. Jack was forsaken.

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time; drown my will fly. Here in the darkness I know myself. Can't break free until I let it go, let me go._

His mind snapped Jack was losing his balance; the boy was breaking.

_Darling, I forgive you after all anything is better than to be alone. And in the end I guess I had to fall; always find my place among the ashes. _

_I can't hold on to me._

_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

Then it happened, Pitch released his essence into Jack, the nightmares following suit. Jack's mind was gone, Jack, was no more.

_Lithium_, _Don't wanna' lock me up inside. Lithium, don't wanna' forget how it feels without lithium; I wanna' stay in love with my sorrow, _

_but God, I wanna' let it go. _

Jack Frost was no longer here, all that remained was a vessel carrying a very, very broken spirit. Pitch just chucked, and lavishly drew his claw like fingers to Jack's chest. Striking the baby like skin and pulling his hands down, Pitch made claw marks draw blood all the way down Jack's chest; Jack didn't scream once.

"I think it's missing something, don't you think Jacky?" Pitch asked with a smug look upon his face.

Drawing his hand up, the nightmare's swirling around them formed into a dagger in the palm of Pitch's iced grey hands; colder than Jack would ever imagine. Taking the dagger, Pitch slowly but surely wrote the words, _Pitch Black_, into the bare of Jack's left arm. Pitch made sure to make the cursive marks intricately weave themselves across Jack's skin. The writing would have been beautiful if it wasn't crafted by seemingly the maker of evil himself. Picking Jack up, Pitch threw his body like a rag doll into the corner of the room; Jack still didn't scream.

As Pitch left the room, he didn't bother with chaining Jack up again. He knew the damage was done, and he knew that now, he could finally set his plan into motion. He could finally kill the Guardians.

* * *

***gets knocked in the face by tooth**one of my teeth fall out* Okay, pretty sure I deserved that...DON'T HURT ME OKAY! I actually planned on having this happen to Jack for awhile now. **

**I feel kinda of impressed with myself. I wrote this right after I finished chapter 10. YEAH TWO IN ONE DAY! But I'm holding off on uploading this one till later. XD Have to space out my chapters ya' know? Anyway, hope you guys don't hate me too much now!**

**I feel kind of awkward uploading this on Easter...I hope God isn't too angry with me putting this up. SORRY GOD! DX **

**Here's the song that was in italics. :) It's a YouTube URL by the way, same as the last one. **

** watch?v=PJGpsL_XYQI**

**As always, **

**R.W.R.**


	12. Chapter 12

Unyielding, the pain was swallowed into the rabbit's essence. His blood descended into entropy, the crackle of his soul, and the world faded to black around him. He knew what this feeling was, he's lived long enough to understand, but never has he ever felt it this strong. To be completely this broken, this lost; the hope in whatever had sent out this signal was completely gone. Obliterated and torn; no hope remained within the being, and Bunny had to force himself to the rock behind him, using it as support to keep himself afloat.

Someone had lost their hope, not just a tiny portion; the entire power of hope was vacuumed dry from the vessel. Aster gripped his chest as the pain racked through his body, shaking his soul with force. The feeling was unbearable, and Aster felt his vision slipping, but being the strong Pooka he was, he held his ground.

"Bunny?"

A voice broke Aster from his pit of confusion. Looking up, he saw lilac eyes shining worryingly towards him. Standing upon two shaking feet, Aster stood. With a wave of his paw, he silenced her worry.

"I-I'm fine Tooth…"

"Aster…are you sure?" Tooth asked whilst she fluttered over to his side, lightly gripping the side of his furry arm. Bunny retorted with a quick nod, and lightly pulled away from her grip. Toothiana sent him skeptical glares but decided not to pry into the matter. She knew how stubborn the overgrown rabbit could be, and knew that no matter how much she asked, she would receive no answer.

"I need ta' see Luke." Bunny said whilst steadily walking over to North.

"We all do friend…but how can we find him?"

Bunny simply glazed over to the edge of the pool their recent battle had taken place at. The mirror placed below him gazed back him with the same flop of his ears, and the portal descended into another world, but the same place none-the-less. They were two worlds apart, but closer than they could ever imagine, they were on the same course, the same path which the creator had placed for them. Aster simply sighed and looked over to his friend through viridian eyes.

"I think I got an idea." The rabbit said.

Before the others could respond to his answer, Bunny had left, a blossoming Freesia sprouting from the wake. North just sighed and turned his back to the bloodshed which lay around him. Tooth tried to comfort the old man whilst trying to clean up the mess around her Tooth palace, her mini fairies trying to find the balance between collecting teeth and cleaning up the ruckus, and Sandy? A volcano of sand erupted from Sanderson's ears, the tiresome act of people leaving without warning really, _really_, made his sandy blood boil.

* * *

Trailing the fresh scent of Luke Overture took the Easter Bunny a lot less time than he thought it would. The boy smelled of fresh flowers blooming in a spring breeze, and his hair mixed into the scent erected a chestnut husk to mask over the flowering breeze. It was a perfect match of serenity and strength; it was calm, and a storm. An earthly grass scent fluttered in the middle, and grew outwards like the roots of a tree; to an outsider that might sound difficult, but to Bunnymund, it was a walk in the park. Being a spring barrier himself, he could easily differentiate between the natural scents the earth gave, and the spiritual disturbance Luke emanated, which is why the Pooka suddenly found himself in Japan, the sun now rising above the eastern shore.

Popping out from one of his rabbit tunnels; Aster quickly stood on his hind legs; ears perked and alert for any wave of sound, and nose scattering for a young spring spirit's scent. It led him to the edge of a cliff, and as the pink petals of a tree swirled around him, he directed his attention to the air above him. It trailed off the cliff, the wind barring the scent, and trailed down the sandy bed of shore below. Making sure the rocks were stable enough, Aster dove off the side, hopping from cliff rock to cliff rock until he ended up at his destination.

The sand weaved in between his paws as Aster landed, and he quickly scanned the area for any sign of the boy. Luckily for Aster, there lay on break of the water, was the young 17 year old Luke Overture. Bunny safely walked his way over to him, and frowned softly at the image. The gently lap of the ocean was brushing against his feet, and he had his arms wrapped around his knees in a solemn embrace. The face which usually held the beauty of spring, held only the remorse of the wind.

"Hey…whatcha' doing ere' sunshine?" Bunny asked as he softly sat down next to the boy.

"Why are you here Bunny?" Luke asked, not once looking up.

"Why checking up on you of course."

Luke scoffed. "And why is that?"

"Well after seeing what happened. I figured ya'd like someone to talk to."

"After what I did, do I deserve to be talked to?" The 17 year old spat.

"Listen Drizzle-"

"_Don't_ call me that." Luke flamed.

Aster drew back in shock and looked at the boy next to him through widened eyes. _I see the spunk Frostbite has runs in the family… _Narrowing his eyes into slits the Pooka bit back.

"I'll call ya' whatever I please raindrop." An eye lit ablaze is what he caught in return.

"As I was sayin'…what you did wasn't wrong." This time, Luke did look toward Aster, an eyebrow drawn up in sarcastic notion.

"Yeah, right."

"No I'm serious! You mean to tell me Pitch didn't deserve what you did to em'?" Hazel flooded eyes crossed with emerald and the 17 year old fell into a river of confusion. Was he right? How could he be right? He lost control. He was barbaric. What he did was wrong…wasn't it? Since the act was drawn out, he concluded he was wrong. But now sitting next to the Pooka, Luke couldn't conclude if he was right or not. The soft embrace of a furry aperture on his shoulder made Luke completely unravel his arms and turn towards the rabbit. The warming smile across Bunny's face made something spark within the soul of Luke, something he couldn't describe.

Hope birthed itself within the catacombs of Luke's soul, and carried him from the despair he was pulling himself into. This was stupid, he was stupid! Jack needed him, his family needed him, the Guardians needed him, and here he was wallowing in his own self-pity.

"Ya' did great kiddo. Pitch deserved what you did, hell; he deserves a lot more if ya' ask me."

"Y-you think so…?"

"I know so."

A warming fire was born within the two, firing the desire of compassion between the new found families growing into them. The guardians weren't simply the guardians anymore, and no longer were the seasonal spirits just seasonal spirits. A trust was crafted, and small family was being sparked unbeknownst to them.

"As much as I'd love to stay ere', I can't, and neither can you." Aster said whilst standing.

"Mm. You're right."

Helping the youngling up, the two shared another heartwarming smile.

"Race ya' too the tooth palace?"

"You're on."

* * *

A wave of feathers collided into the body of the spring spirit, and the body of said spirit was tackled into the ground.

"LUKE!" Tooth screeched. "Where'd you go? What happened! Are you all right!?"

"T-Tooth! I'm fine!" Luke managed to choke out.

Realizing she had the poor boy in a death grip, she quickly released him; fluttering up and helping Luke stand.

"S-sorry." The Tooth queen bashfully said.

Brushing her off with the acceptance of the apology, Luke and the others all met in the center of the Tooth palace. It was decorated with the same elements of all the Guardian necessities, but a different theme was laid over them. Vibrant colors of gold, violet, emerald and more all spun them in between the atmosphere. The buzzing of mini fairies could be heard echoing within the distance as the others all found their ways into Tooth's version of the infamous Globe Room. The dome-like ceiling was crafted into another mural the Tooth queen had spewed among her Palace and her Globe sat spinning dead center.

"Seraphina." North said whilst standing between the Seasons and the Guardians.

"Yes North?"

"Me and Guardians have come to conclusion. Please do not take wrong way old friend…but…we cannot allow you to continue with us."

"Excuse me?"

"Is not safe. Pitch grow too powerful. Best not to get involved."

"North! How _dare_ you say that! Jack is one of our own! You're telling me to abandon him?" Mother Nature said whilst her rage boiled.

"No not at all! It's just…we all have holidays, one day a year to commemorate. You have all year. Especially you Seraphina."

"No. Absolutely not North. How dare you say such things? There's no way wer-"

"Mom…"

Looking down Mother Nature was shocked to say the least to see Aurora's sparkling eyes gazing back up to her.

"Aurora what-"

"He's right Mom."

"What?"

"It is too dangerous for us. Maybe not you, but for us. We have to carry on with our jobs caring for the seasons. We can still help, maybe not in the physical way, but in other ways we can." Her red chocolate eyes spoke all she needed to say in that moment. Seraphina understood, as much as she hated it, she knew her daughter was right.

"As much as I hate to admit it, she's right North." Mother Nature sighed as she glanced to her friend.

A pat on his belly is what she received and she and the other guardians shared a brief moment of silence and compassionate hugs. Saying their goodbyes, they all made their leave, save for Luke that is. Pulling his mother aside, he had a short word with her.

"Luke what's this about?"

"I'm staying mom."

"What?!"

"I can't abandon Jack."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Mom…"

Yet again, Seraphina was trapped within her children's eyes. It was if she was reading into the soul of her child, and she understood. Drawing Luke in close, she lightly grasped the side of his head, and pulled him into her neck, her left hand resting on the crook of his back. With the shut of her eyes, she let the feeling of holding her child wash over her, silencing her ferocious spirit, and calming the storm which had risen.

"Just…be safe. Okay…?" Looking up to his mother, a slight warm small spread across his lips, and she returned it just the same.

"I will, I promise."

"I love you son. Always."

"I love you too Mom."

With that; Mother Nature left, returning to the duty of caring after the world, nurturing it and catering after the life which swam through it. Luke carried his feet back to the globe room, where the Guardians sat await. Bunny had a nagging suspicion that Luke would pull something like this, and in all honesty, he had no problem with it. The kid deserved it, and he intended on the young spirit staying, which is exactly why while the seasons were leaving, he had informed the Guardians of his hypothesis, to which they had no problem with either.

They all shared the same feelings towards the spirit of spring, and knew just what rested within the child's soul. After all, they guarded the lives of children, they saw into the young eyes bursting with life every waking day; why would Luke be any different? He still was a child after all.

"So North-" Tooth said speaking up. "Where exactly should we start?"

"Well-"The old man said whilst he rubbed his beard in an old habit of is. "Jack has been kidnapped by Pitch yes?" Nods and grunts are what he received in response. "Pitch also threatens us, so the question is how to stop him?"

"We could go after him directly?" Tooth suggested.

"No, the bloke is probably expecting that. We need to catch him off guard." Bunny said.

"But how can we do that?" Luke asked stepping into the conversation.

"We hit em' where it hurts."

"Which would be?"

"Fear."

* * *

**Yay! The story isn't getting that depressing anymore! Or not...I tried to lighten this chapter I really did! **

**I spotted some grammatical errors in some previous chapters so I'm going to go back and change those. It's really nothing major, just a few sentence structure things, and in some instances I used "Jack" instead of "Luke". **

**I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I hit writers block so many times during this it's not even funny. Especially with coming up with nicknames for Luke. My girlfriend helped me out with that one. THANK YOU LOVE! **

**I would also like to point out this story is getting closer to the end. By end I mean the enslavement of Jack. I FINALLY PICKED A PARING! But which paring that is I shall not revel until I complete this portion of the story. The part you're reading now is the first arc which will be Jack's kidnapping. The 2nd Arc will be the paring I was talking about. I might add a 3rd arc but that depends on how far I want to go with the 2nd one.**

**OH! There is a meaning behind what flower shows up when Bunny's tunnels close. I choose a Freesia because it's meaning fit into the story.**

_Freesia: This wonderful flower is named after the German physician Friedrich Heinrich Theodor Freese. Freesia represents the essence of innocence and makes the perfect gift choice for the proud parents of a newborn baby._

**I choose that flower because Bunny knew at that moment Jack's hope was completely gone. So in a sense, his childlike innocence was taken from him. Which also relates to Pitch raping him.**

**Keep a look out for when I use flowers in this story. All of them will have a meaning into the story. I'll put the meaning down here in my AN when ever I use one. **

**Thanks for reading guys! You guys are so freaking awesome!**

**As always**

**R.W.R.**


	13. Chapter 13

White swirls bloomed into the heavens as the bright orb named the sun gently rose into the cosmos. The night's watchful eye took over the yang of the world, whilst the shimmering rays of daylight took hold of the yen. Equilibrium at its prime as the two holders of the world passed off their guiding eyes. The goddess blissfully blazing within the hearth of the sun, and the man peacefully resting within the core of the moon; all was at rest.

At least, to the physical world that is.

Unbeknownst to the realm of mortals; a war of ground shaking chaos was about to ensue. Snaring its victims into a ravenous grasp; this battle would mark the end of the century, if they made it to the end to see it.

Pitch, with his ruthless hold over Jack and his nightmares, plagued the earthly soil which covered the barren landscape of the town Burgess It seemed fitting, at least to the Nightmare King, to use Jack's once beloved "home" as a death sentence for the Guardians. To see them mutilated and ground into the sole of their own blood, waste-less and tossed aside like the trash they were; this was a feast for the Nightmare King, and he was going to bathe in every waking moment of it.

As they ascended from the dense fog of shadows into the world above, Pitch leading and Jack in tow; they marked their point in the center of a barren field. The Guardians would be here soon, Pitch made sure of it. Destroying Easter, stealing the memories, and obliterating the wonder within the world; all of it was exactly how Pitch wanted it. As with all plans, not all had gone array. The Sandman, he planned on making him one with his nightmares, turning off the light to dreams, and melting everything into darkness, but as to the classical play of heroes and villains, the dimwitted spring spirit had to "save" the day. The sandman could have been his! But that sad excuse for a spirit had to go and ruin it all, not to mention the sorry state he left Pitch in after the run in back at the Tooth Palace. Arriving back to his abode of fear Pitch had several broken ribs, a broken leg, deep cuts wound around his body, a black eye, blood covering himself, his robe, and now the floor, a few Teeth missing, and a broken Jaw.

He was strong, he'd hand him that.

No matter, now his army was ready, and Luke Overture would be the first to go, Pitch would make sure of that. Jack was now his, his nightmares at the peak of strength, and his time was now. He would be believed in, and the Guardians, would be no more.

The clattering sound of bells rocketed through the air and brought nature to a standing halt; crimson red wood collided into an abrupt stop and the passengers within found their space between one another strangely limited. A very agitated rabbit slammed into the back of St. Nick himself, Tooth and Luke once again found the sides of their heads collecting together like a magnet; all whilst Sandy enjoyed the very fun ride, his arms strewn up in joy.

"North, watch were ya' bloody land this thing!"

Strafed groans and agitated huffs is what Aster received and the Bunny recoiled into his own sigh. The way North flew this thing, sometimes Bunny rationalized he didn't care if he wrecked the damned thing or not. Honestly, the rabbit wouldn't mind if he did. No more, _"Nonsense! Sleigh much better!"_ banter North just loved to comeback with during one of their many arguments on directions of travel. Truthfully the audacity the "jolly" man had to just call anything and expect it to be the final decision on things drove Bunnymund to the brink. He wasn't the leader; Manny choose all of them as Guardians, not just Nicolas St. North.

But now wasn't the time for one of Bunny's endless battles with his friends; they had bigger things to attend to. Righting his dazed head; Aster jumped from the sleigh, the others in tow. The scent of Nightmare's flooded the area and assaulted Bunny's nose like vomit spewing from the devil's mouth himself. They had tracked Pitch to this location, and using Aster's heightened senses, touched/crashed down a few yards away from the belly of the strong smell which pelted the rabbit.

After recollecting themselves, The Guardians plus a spring spirit made their way down the forest path; eyes open, minds alert, and fingers frisking the tips of weapons, all for the sake of the shadows which seemed to loom over them. Breathing was hitched, the spirals of chaos lying out like a blanket before them; they were walking directly into it, right into the lion's den. The wind passed by the cautious beings, a phantom held within midnight; it brushed past the group altering their solid stance into a shivering catacomb of frost.

_Frost…_

Bunny's mind kicked into thought as it dwelled into the action the wind was acting out. The wind seemed to be walking alongside them, diving into the bath of demons with the heroes who marched onwards. The wind was with them, guiding them, protecting them, just like it did with Jack all those 300 years ago. The wind protected Jack, and it was going to do the same now, just as it always has done. Sure, the wind might let other spirits ride its trails for a short time, but never has the wind given anyone the role of rider. The wind was alone, bitter, and trapped. That is, until Jack Frost came along. The wind belonged with Jack; the wind was Jack's only friend as Jack was to it; two kindred souls searching for one another amongst the thick layer of darkness which wrapped its tight embrace around them. The wind was with Jack, and Jack was with the wind, always and forever.

Bunny smiled at the thought. Everyone was here for Jack, even the wind. The broken spirit, the innocence which had been lost; Jack was just a lost child with no light. They were going to find his light; they were going to _be _his light. The Seasons may not be here physically, but he knew that they were there within his heart. The life which Mother Nature poured into the world now spewed with Love as they spun their web within the bed of Jack's heart. Everyone was here for him, and only him. To be damned if they couldn't get Pitch today; only one thing was on their mind, save Jack, and that's just what they were going to do. Pitch was a headache saved for another day, and right now a bigger problem was their main focus. Pitch had Jack, and they were going to get him back, or die trying.

The wind brushed a few limbs from their path as they walked, and eventually the strong scent of nightmares accompanied by the wind's guidance led them to an outlining of trees before the clearing ahead of them. Bunny crouched low, his hunter instincts kicking into overdrive; the other's sensing this, followed suit. Bunny drew his hunched legs closer to the ground as he crawled inches above the earthly cold soil. His destination in sight; Aster slowly crafted his path to the limbs blocking them from Pitch's view. Silently motioning to the others, he indicated their plan of attack. Tooth backed up a few feet before carefully ascending into one of the tall tree's which crafted the woodland air. Luke called upon the gift of spring; stripping the moles of atoms apart which constructed his body, and dissipated into seemingly thin air; only small orbs of dust lay afloat within the suns morning rays.

Sandy hid behind the tree Tooth was perched within; drawing his tiny sandy hands down, he lightly touched the brown hued soil. Concentrating, he crafted a river of sand to emanate from his hands in streams and made their course to direct into the earth. He called them to spiral out, overtaking the layer beneath the ground, and coating it with sand.

North quietly shifted back a few feet, far enough back to where Pitch nor his Nightmares could detect him, but close enough to be involved if need be. Trailing the circle of the clearing, North intricately placed snow globes around the entire primacies, all connected between one another and linking to the master globe which North held within his hands. Now all that was left to do was to wait.

Aster slowly walked from his perched position behind the flora and stepped into the clearing. All eyes descended upon him as he walked into the mid-sized space which held no trees. Pitch's wary gaze morphed into a pleasant smirk as he took in the sight.

"They sent _you_? Truthfully I expected more of the beloved _Guardians_."

"Oh shut it Pitch. You know why I'm 'ere."

A sarcastic confused look spread across the Nightmare King's face as his eyes bugged into disks.

"Why no I don't. Oh wait! You must be talking about my new pet."

"Cut the crap Pitch! Where's _Jack._" A feverish growl erupted from the Pooka as the word left his lips. Pitch just chucked as a retort and motioned behind his back.

"Jacky, be a dear and come here."

The image before him drew Aster to a halt as he took in the sight. Jack…wasn't Jack; no that couldn't be Jack…right? His hair wasn't the snow blinding white it used to be, instead in the wake was an ash grey hue that wrapped around his head like thorns. His skin which once blushed with the frosted smile of a rose grew dark as his face hallowed in a distorted fashion. Ice blue eyes radiated with the suns power turned over into the dark abyss which now plagued them; eyes are gateways to soul, for Jack, the light was plugged out as the soul which lay trapped within was buried underneath layers of darkness.

His hoodie was splattered with blood stains and ripped to shreds in certain areas as was the same with the pants he wore. His fingernails were no longer painted with the light blue frost which tinted his body, no, now all they were, were remnants of a shallow pool of decadent silence. Aster was stunned.

"Jack…what did he _do_ to you?" A shaking voice called from the rabbit's lungs as he shivered at the sight.

It wasn't the blood, it wasn't the now distorted colors which held Jack, no, it was the veins which _should _carry blood within his body. They crawled beneath his skin, slivering their ways up to his neck and across his face; pulsating not with blood, but with a black shadow through a midnight tunnel. Shadow's sneaked within the veins, coercing their plan to continue their control over Jack's helpless form. Whatever was beating within Jack, with every pulse, the siren holding its song over Jack grew darker.

Bunny never feared for someone in his entire life.

No! _Fear_ is not an option! Pitch feeds off of fear, and he wasn't about to give the so called "king" any more power than he already has. This fight wasn't Pitch's to win; they were going to return to their homes victorious, Pitch defeated, and Jack in tow. It had to work, it just had too.

"You like? Although it took a bit of time, I finally made him perfect. I must say, he's quite the screamer."

"…What?"

"You heard me. As much as I'd hate to admit it, he does have a _very_ delicious body." Pitch snarled with his infamous smirk he seemed too bold and too proud to wear almost all the time.

"I…a _child _Pitch…A CHILD!"

"Like what you did was any better."

"That-I- how does that make any sen-"

"_YOU_ left him alone for 300 years. I thought Guardians were supposed to guard children. Obviously you failed with this one."

"PITCH YOU DIRTY STINKING RATBAG COME 'ERE"

Full throttle Bunny charged to the black robed man. Swiping a time altered hand of nightmare sand; Pitch commanded his nightmares to attack. Bunny suspected this preemptive strike and quickly summersaulted into the air, knocking the nightmare in the back with his hind legs, and sending the beast flying.

"NOW!"

The plan cry executed, the others sprang into action. Tooth bulleted into the air, her wings sharp as knives, she aerial swooped upon the unsuspecting nightmares and dove straight into the heart of the beast. She twisted and turned in all sorts of juggled directions and as she made her ascent, she paused to look at the fear clearly shown upon Pitch's face. Her razor sharp wings stopped with a moment in time, and the sharping plane of her wings could be heard within the sparkle it emanated. Smirking with her pearly whites, she drove straight into the attack again, skillfully and efficiently destroying any nightmare within her path.

North smashed his master globe into the brown earth below him, shards of glass spun out in an echo as a response. As with the master orb, the others followed suit, and before Pitch knew it, dozens of portals had opened all around him. With the crackle of glass, hordes of yetis shot from the swirling depths and out on to the battle field. Yetis upon yetis bolted from the portals, their cry's bolstering through the air. Unsheathing his blood thirsty swords, North roared into battle, his weapons lit ablaze.

Sandy took hold into the center with Aster, nightmares now swarming around them like a pack of bees. Branding his hands with the pulse of his whips, Sandy plundered any nightmare who even dared to come near his friends, and Luke?

Luke is what surprised Pitch most of all. Seemingly ripped from the fabric of air and placed into the battle, he had no idea where the boy had come from, and that thought troubled him. This shouldn't have happened, everything was still set up perfectly, and he was supposed to ambush the Guardians, not the other way around. Surely this spelt the end for - wait. He knew what would make Luke crack, and by god was he going to use it.

Luke charged towards Pitch, fists drawn up into fight. The nightmares tried to protect their master, but unfortunately for them, every time one would tread near, Luke shot out a burst of pure energy that burned the nightmares like a bolt of lightning. The closer he got to Pitch, the more rage filled his battle hungry eyes, _Pitch was here, Pitch was going to pay, Pitch needed to di- get a grip Luke! Control yourself, your weakness is your enemy's greatest strength, don't let Pitch use that. _

The wind, just as abhorrent as Luke, cradled the spring barrier into its grasp, and flipped the youngling over Pitch. As Luke fell into the summersault, he raised his bare feet and kicked Pitch square in the jaw; the earthly rattle which met him was music to his ears. Pitch on the other hand; found it not to be as pleasant.

Distorted with the fury of a dragon, Pitch recollected into the attack and swung his left fist out, going for an uppercut. Swiftly using the wind, Luke jumped a few inches above Pitches attack, using the wind as seemingly a platform for his play, albeit, Pitch thought faster, and by using his right hand pummeled Luke with a massive spire of black nightmares. It darted right through the side of Luke's stomach, and shot out the other side. His cry filled the air and for a brief moment, he fell to his knees withered with Pain. His blood spewed out upon to the ground, phasing through his shirt and flooding onto his hand. His vision blurred red, and crimson shadows overtook him.

_No...Jack...No! _

Calling upon the will of his strength, he stood upon his own two feet, ready to face his death if it meant he died protecting the ones he loved. Unbeknownst to him, the others had already finished off all the nightmares and now stood to Luke's side, Tooth fidgeting if she should help him.

"I-I'm fine T-Tooth." Luke managed to say.

She was about to say something, but Pitch's laugh rung around her feathered head and she as well as the others turned to face Pitch.

"Why I say this was the most unexpected attack I could have seen. You've gotten smart Guardians, I'll hand that to you."

"Pitch! You know why we're here. Let Jack go!" Luke shouted through lethargic breaths.

"Why what is there to give back? Jack is no longer my dear boy. Only darkness remains."

"What do you-..."

Jack stepped from behind the elusive back of Pitch Black, and Luke was caught dead within the headlights. The remnant of Jack's once childlike aura was no longer amassed from the world; instead in the wake of the disturbance laid a skeleton frame of chilled death. A hand etched out from Luke, and he brought it back hesitantly.

"J-Jack…?"

The motionless breath of Jack's face made the spirit's worry rise even more; Pitch's laugh thundering throughout.

"Do you like?" I say it took a bit of time but…the results are just, remarkable. Wouldn't you say?"

"Pitch…I…you...how could you?"

"How could I? How could I?! Maybe I'm tired of being like this! It's time the world once again tasted Pitch Black. I will be believed in…even if I have to kill every last one of you."

With the words spoken, a massive wave of black sand erupted from behind the two, skillfully and strangely hitting everything except Pitch and Jack, and spun towards the Guardians. Jack, under the influence of Pitch, unleashed his Frosted essence, and thorns of frosted spikes shot out from him. They intertwined within the black wave, and shot straight towards the heart of the guardians.

Knowing what lay beyond the ground, Sandy called upon his defensives as a last resort tactic, and swiftly brought his miniature golden hands up into the air. Instantly, a cyclone of golden sand erupted from the ground, equal in size to Pitch's own wave of black chaos. The dome rose from the dew accented ground, and towered of the group, showering its golden specs upon the land. The black volcano of midnight sand clashed into gold and instantly the two battled for dominance. Swirls with in the air were crafted, and Sandy and Pitch simultaneously locked into death stairs, their wills now at war.

Unfortunately for Pitch, Sandy was much stronger.

As the Black sand was pushed Back, Pitch still tried to assault the force field of golden sand now surrounding the guardians in a protective manor. The ice thickets that Jack had unleashed tried to plummet into the Guardians as it was not affected by Golden Sand Sandy had let loose. Thinking upon his feet at the same time as Sandy, Luke unleashed his own spring powers, coating the outside barrier of sand with the heated power of spring.

Pitch at first thought his plan wasn't going to work, that him and Jack would have to retreat back into the shadows of his home, but then the thought struck him. They were at a stalemate, that now the battle of time had risen. One of them would have to give out first, and whoever did, would be the loser. Sandy could hold up to the yang opposite of his sand, but Luke on the other hand; he was younger, weaker, and less likely to hold up against the now faded form of Jack.

His hands broke with glass, feebly shaking within the blistering whips of wind. This was it, he was going to lose, he was going to die, he would never see his family again and worst of all, he would never save Jack…

Hands clasped upon his shoulder and a glance up; 3 hands on his shoulders allowed him the briefest state of shock. Tooth, North, and Aster all had their hands placed upon his and Sandy's shoulders, supporting the fight. Smiling along with the rest of them, their strength passed beyond one another, and together they formed into one colossal source of energy, something Pitch could never amass to. The nightmares were pushed back into a magnetic shade of white bursts, and in an instant, the battle was over. The nightmares defeated, Pitch was left quivering within a pile of his own ruin, Jack unconscious next to him. Triumphing cheers and claps upon backs is what was heard, and the group descended to the now defeated Pitch.

Gaining his bearings, the defeated Nightmare King swiftly ascended and tried to scurry his way back into the shadows.

"Oh no you don't."

Luke quickly called upon the sun now resting higher in the morning sky. Its warmth called from him, and cradled into the palms of his hands. The orb churned upon himself, radiating sunlight bursting from his fingertips. Tossing the power into the sky, an emanating light barricading the darkness swept over them, keeping the shadows hidden and away from Pitch's grasp. Pitch instantaneously skidded to a halt, fear freezing into his eyes.

Bunny was the first to approach the fear king, grabbing him by his bony shoulders, Bunny pinned him against the nearest tree. North took both his swords, and swiftly stabbed Pitch's robe against the tree, now firmly locking him in place.

"You think you've won Guardians? I'll be back! I'll always come back! There will always be fear."

"You're right." Luke said, gasps quickly following.

"Whoa, hold on 'ere mate. What are you saying?"

"Pitch is right, there will always be fear."

"You can't be serious. What 'bout what just happened? What about Jack!?" Bunny said, a feverish yell now bolstering from his lungs. Luke couldn't be serious, did nightmare sand hit him? Had he gone insane?!

"Pitch, the world will always be full of fear, with or without you. But, why do you think fear is there?"

"Why should I answer you brat?"

Ignoring the comment, Luke continued. "Fear makes us stronger Pitch. When you place your fear into the world, people are scared yes, but what happens afterwards? They grow stronger once they overcome that fear. You put into the world as much as the Guardians do. You give them strength."

"Heh, if I give so much to the world, then how come nobody ever sees me?"

"Are you sure that no one ever sees you?"

Pitch scoffed. "I think I would know if I had a believer."

"That's where you're wrong."

"What do yo-"

Before he could finish, Luke had unsheathed North's swords and Pitch landed slightly against the ground, his back now leaning against the tree. The blast of energy they had unleashed had taken its toll on Pitch, and he found his strength to be zapped. The Guardians quickly sprung into a fighting stance, not trusting Pitch and swiftly sending stunned looks towards Luke. A sorrow smile played onto Luke's face as he reached his hand out for Pitch to take.

"I can show you, but only if you let me."

Pitch hesitated, and the Guardians kept their guard raised. Shock had raised as they watched Pitch look towards them and Luke, but what surprised them the most, is when Pitch accepted Luke's hand.

* * *

**_H.o.l.y c.r.a.p._**** That is the longest chapter I've ever written in my life! I really wanted it to be long since this is basically the closing act of my first Story Arc. The next chapter will officially close the first arc. I wanted this chapter to close it, but I took in the fact that I hadn't updated in a while and I really didn't want you guys to wait. **

**So, all in all, chapter 14 shall mark the ending of the first arc, and chapter 15 shall commence the second arc., which shall be the pairing! So it's basically the romance portion of this story. Every story needs some good UST and romantic angst. So be prepared for that! I'm telling you all this because I know some people go for certain genres, and if you'd rather not read romance, just stop reading this story after Chapter 14. **

**I hope I didn't leave you guys with too big of a cliff hanger; the next chapter should come quickly - I hope. So until then, balancing school work, writing this, and my love life, have all become my prerogative. I freaking love all of you - Have a good week guys!**

**As always, **

**R.W.R. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Slight Child Abuse in this chapter.**

* * *

The Guardians, as loving as they were, instantly regretted Luke's choice of actions. Sandy quickly touched Luke's calf, sending light streams of sand up under his clothes and his body, and out to where Pitch had taken a hold of Luke's hand.

Luke didn't blame them, after all Pitch had just tried to kill them. He didn't even flinch as the golden sand brushed over his chest and out into his arms, just barley staying hidden from Pitch's view. What surprised him though, is when Pitch, hadn't done anything.

The spirit was helped up, Pitch gave Luke a makeshift, warming shake - if you could call Pitch's hand's warm, and now faced all which he had despised over the centuries.

"If you're double crossing me Luke, I swear you'll never see the light of day again." Pitch swiftly said, his uneasiness rising with the others.

"Same goes to you Pitch. So, can you fly?"

"Of course. What do you take me for, a weakling?"

Ignoring the comment, Luke continued. "Follow me and try to keep up. North, Aster, since you can't fly; ride with Sandy."

All nodded despite North, arguing that the sleigh would be much better. Everyone ignored him, clearly not in the mood for any play less banter. Aster bounded over to Jack's motionless form and softly tucked him in to his furry arms; he joined the others just as they were starting another conversation.

"We are we going?" Tooth asked.

"It's not far, just follow me. Wind, care to help me?"

It didn't have to think twice, the wind softly pulled Luke into his currents and now he lay afloat above the others. Sandy withdrew his sand before Luke had bounded away, and swiftly created a swirling cloud of sand, now forming into a tiny airplane. North sat directly behind Sandy, followed by Tooth, Jack, then Aster. For once, heights seemed less scary to the bold Easter Bunny. He had more pressing matters to attend to rather than meaningless fears of the air. It was quite ironic, the boogeyman defeated, and his fear of heights long gone, something had to be connected there, but as with before, he didn't pry into it.

Pitch didn't create any majestic airplanes or nightmare clouds, he settled for riding upon the back of his loyal steed, the nightmare which had created this all. Luke picked up into the air, as did the others and seconds later, they were off.

* * *

The town Luke had taken them to wasn't too far away, just a few towns and forests over. It reminded them of Burgess, but strangely different in a way. Luke landed in the lush flora behind a small 2 story house, the deep green trees shielding them from few. He softly told the Guardians to wait while he and Pitch softly ascended to the second story window, Pitch not using his nightmares but instead trailing a thin line of nightmare sand.

"Look." Luke said whilst pointing to a bundled up figure which lay upon a bed.

A small child, preferably 14, sat curled upon his bed, sheets strewn across in his wake. Pitch groaned with annoyance.

"You brought me all this way to see a child. If you th-"

"Shh. Look." Motioning back over to the window, Pitch finally took in the view. The boy was probably 14, lanky little thing. It seemed no matter what clothes you had placed upon him seemed to be in the motion of falling off. Shivers took hold into his body, and soft sniffles could be heard. His face was hidden, but his jet black hair was not. It lay across his pale tinted skin blanketed with sweat, and clung to the young ones' forehead in a uncomfortable fashion. Deepened red scars scattered across his baby smooth skin, and disappeared across his shirt sleeve, but made another appearance down past his shorts and into his legs. Pitch wasn't amused. He's seen kids all his life crying and plastered with cuts, why should he care now? But the thing is, he did care. Why did he care? He shouldn't, but he did. A call broke him from his enigma of a thought.

"Look at his room."

Just with that, the young boy sat up and swiftly scooted to the front of his bed.

Lightly touching the soft fabric of the poster, which lay multiple dark shadowy figures, he spoke.

"Mr. Boogeyman. P-please help me. Please my family; p-please make them s-stop hurting me."

"Wha- I don't-" Pitch looked on bewilderment.

"His father beats him." Luke softly said. "I come by this house often during my season. Once I heard him cry while I was running through here, and I knew I had to help. He's an only child and his mom doesn't do anything to stop the beatings. So he does the only thing he knows how to, he cuts himself."

"You see Pitch. He believes in you. I don't know why he chose you, but he did and he's been calling for you for years now. He believes Pitch."

Pitch couldn't believe his ears, a child, believed in him?! He couldn't comprehend it; he was evil, wasn't he? But the truth was crying right in front of him, and he still found trouble believing it.

"Go."

This made Pitch cock his head to Luke's direction, taking in his solemn figure.

"Go to him Pitch, he needs you."

Taking one last look at the spirit of spring, he muttered one last word.

"Thank you."

With that, Pitch no longer stood next to Luke, now he stood hovering over a broken down boy.

"Hello little one." His snaky voice rasped.

The little boy jumped and stifled a scream, until he saw who was standing mere inches away from him.

"Y-you're the BOOGEYMAN!" He exclaimed.

Pitch released a chuckle and a smirk. "Why yes I am, and I heard you needed my help."

Before the king of nightmares could register what had happened, the boy softly had his arms wrapped around him in a hopeful embrace. He hadn't passed through him, someone could see him, someone could actually see him...

"Y-yes! My f-family, t-the-they-" He choked out in sobs.

"It's okay, I'm here. Why don't we give your parents a little visit tonight?" Pitch said whilst rubbing the boys head, those deep golden eyes that matched his staring right back up at him.

"R-really?! Oh thank you thank you thank you!" The tiny one exclaimed.

Pitch only smiled in amusement before turning his head to the window, a certain spring spirit laid afloat, a smile adorning his features. Mouthing the words_, you're welcome_; Luke took off back towards the Guardians, cheer taking a hold of him.

Touching down, he found a few sketchy looks, coming from everyone minus a certain Tooth Fairy. She held a soft smile, clearly knowing what Luke had done. She had accesses to all children's memories, and this particular child she remembered with vivid details. Her mini fairies would try to cheer him up when they could, but nothing seemed to work, and after age 9, he stopped believing. It pained her heart to think that a child so young had lost their childlike innocence, but something always retained in the end, strength. Strength was always evident on his horizons, strength that allowed him to continue on with his days, still praying for an instant release from his torment. Pitch had given him that, and she finally understood why Luke had been so lenient. He was a smart child, she'd give Luke that.

"What was that all 'bout mate? What happened?" Aster asked with confusion.

"It's not mine to tell, it's Pitch's."

With that, the others shared a few different looks amongst one another, before all descending towards Jack's form, which now lay gently against a tree. At first glance it would appear to show the young boy sleeping, but his veins still protruded a sickening black color as they wrapped around his body. Luke knelt down to his right, bunny to his left, and the others took to standing in front, albeit, Tooth picked the ever elusive stance of floating above him.

"What do we do now guys?" Tooth asked.

"I don't know." Luke softly said.

The fade of his voice brought upon the almost dreading silence of the wind. It was unsure yes, but at the same time, a bit peaceful. The battle won, all that left remained was to return Jack to them. They had no idea how to fix the seed of corruption which lay planted within his soul, let alone how it even merged within him. Such a pure heart the boy had, surely he hadn't fallen completely into the rabbit hole, did he? The thoughts swam within their mind's gates before an answer bloomed before them.

The shadows which surrounded Jack slowly morphed up into his skin, carefully churning into him. The others watched in shock as the shadows crawled their way from him, caring the corrupted sand from his body. As it fell with the shadows, they too dispersed as the shadows morphed back into the silence of day, the sun looming a bit higher in the now peaceful sky.

Luke smiled, a true smile, something he found he hadn't done in days. Standing from his spot beside Jack, he slowly walked over to the backyard of the boy's house they were placed at. His chestnut hair lightly danced within the wind, and the warm breeze of the morning over took him. His hazel eyes sparking, his white teeth lightly shining through the horizon, he allowed his eyes to travel up to the window.

"Thank you…" He spoke to the air, knowing that even if he wasn't here at the moment, Pitch had heard it.

With his eyes closed, he raised his head to the sky and allowed the wind to brush past his body, tugging at his arms and legs, wanting to play, and rejoicing in the fact that they finally had their Jack back. Luke's smile grew warmer, and he slowly opened his eyes to take in the now shining world. They had done it, Jack was safe. Jack, was home.

* * *

**ANDDDDD SCENE!**

**Well there you have it folks. The first Story Arc of this story is done! After this, the romance shall start. So if you decide not to read anymore, that's fine. (: **

**I hope you all enjoyed this! I would like to make a few shout-outs by the way:**

**Ang: **_Thanks for supporting me so much through this story! Those days in Math Class were fun where we rushed to finish our work just so we could write more! Hahaha, I know how much you kept bugging me to put romance into this story, SO DON'T WORRY, after this chapter there shall be romantic angst. I mean come on, you can't have a romance story without a bit of angst can you? Thanks for sticking by me through this, it means a lot! _

_P.s UPDATE MORE. AHHHHHHHHHASDLJASDHLAJSDHASD...ahem..excuse me for that. _

**Moe:**_ I love you so much snowflake. :3 It means a lot to me with you supporting me through this story as well. Without you, I don't think I'd have the confidence to continue with this. You give me my strength, and I cherish each day of it. I love you so much. 3_

** AyameKitsune: **_My first reviewer and the person who stuck through this story the longest! You pm'd me a lot to update more which kept me pushing to keep this story up and continue writing. I thank you so much for that! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. :3_

**And last but not least...**

**ALL OF YOU GUYS: **_I honestly don't know how I would have been able to finish this story without the constant uplifting reviews, favorites, followers, and Pm's you guys have sent to me. It means the world to us writers, and keeps our spirits up to finish writing. I couldn't have done this without you all, and I cherish each and everyone of you. *hugs all* _

**With that, I draw the first arc of this story to a close. Just for the record, it doesn't mean I'm officially closing the story, it just means the first part of it is done. I'm thinking of having 3 arcs, or parts to this story. I will update it on this story since I absolutely hate it when Authors post parts of a story as a whole different story on . It drives me insane...I mean THERE'S A NEW CHAPTER OPTION THERE FOR A REASON PEOPLE...-_-...**

**So, all in all, thank you everyone. I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I did. Oh, I got a question as to what R.W.R. meant. It means .review. I know most authors say R&R but I like R.W.R. It's different and I like different. I hate being normal, it's just wrong. Know what I mean? XDD anyways, the next chapter marks the start of Story Arc 2. Thanks everyone!**

**As always, **

**R.W.R. **


	15. Chapter 15

The soft patter of rain glaring upon the break; the world slowly forms from the ashes, the clouds overturn the dawn, and the northern winds lightly collide with the droplets. The grey sky morphs with those who hear; its call not diminishing nor fading into the distance. Beckoning for someone to draw near, but who shall return the answer, will it be I, or shall it be you?

The void has captured the unfortunate, snaring them like a rat and caging their soul brimmed with remorse to the evanescent peak. Poor unfortunate souls lay scattered to and fro across the land, never wondering if that they will escape, or if they shall ever return to their wonderland, caressed with a mothers embrace. The matters of this plane matter none to us, as we to do not dwell within the gates of oblivion. Yet, sometimes, somewhere, a loved one is lost to the paradox, not caring where they were going, nor how shall they return. It's our duty to guide the lost voyagers home, back to the palace they so rightfully belong in. They are our hearts, as we, are their Guardians.

"Jack? Hey, you awake?"

Still no answer.

Aster sighed, one more day checked upon the list Jack had gone by without uttering a single world. Pitch had fixed the docile state Jack had been brought into, so hypothetically shouldn't he be bounding around like the normal nuisance he was? Obviously he wasn't or Aster wouldn't be sitting here right now. As of currently, Easter was the farthest holiday away, and Aster had plenty of months to dilly dally into whatever he saw fit. Despite it being the sweltering bared months of June, North still had his duties to attend to as Christmas was only 6 months away. Tooth and Sandy had and most certainly couldn't dissociate their jobs as they too worked constantly day in and day out. Luke pelted them to let him watch over his Brother, as with the rest of the seasonal family, but like the others, they couldn't abandon their jobs as season keepers either. This left Aster with the mundane job of watching after Jackson Frost, not that he minded of course.

The centuries he's lived, he's seen all the medical processes written down and acted out upon the likes of which he lived with. With the remorseful extinction of his race, and with nearly 10 months to do as he pleased, Aster found most of his free time studying the world above and their cultures. Dozens upon dozens of medical knowledge lay with his rabbit mind, and due to this, he was found the most suitable to shelter after the young Jack Frost, which most certainly wasn't a bad thing.

As the shuffle of white leather seats brushed into the background, Aster found his current position quite the nuisance. Sighing, the young male placed the book he was reading -something along the lines of the ancient history of flora, down upon the nightstand next to Jack's hospital bed and slowly ascended, his aching legs cracking with the motion.

He shuffled upon his two feet, lightly raised his tired arms giving them a pull, and letting the loud pop echo from within. A groan grew from his lungs as he slowly rubbed the dark pools now resting underneath his eyes. Sleep hasn't been kind to the Bunny the past week he's been here; sleeping in a chair every night would do that to you. North quickly told him off saying that he didn't need to stay every night to watch over the spirit, but honestly, Aster didn't care. As lovely has his Warren was, it was lonely, and loneliness is something Aster was deathly tired of. Besides, what if something happened to Jack while he was gone? He knew the medical studies better than North, so he needed to be near Jack at all times just in case of an emergency.

Aster slowly shuffled his heavy feet down the hallway once checking Jack's vitals, the smells of breakfast too bewitching to ignore. A small, dumbfound smile laced itself upon Aster's face as he walked into North's dining hall. Infinite amounts of possible food choices lay awake for the Bunny to choose, pancakes, bacon, sausage, eggs, strawberries, peaches, kiwi, French toast, bread, pastries, and mountains and mountains of sugar, butter, and syrup all stood in tall piles across the table. He practically drooled at the sight.

North had already fished himself a hefty plate of his choice, and was settling down into his chair before taking notice of Bunny.

"Ah, Bunny! How are you? Come, sit." The Russian sparked, sounding a bit too cheery for it being only 8 a.m.

The Pooka eyed the plate below the man as if the food itself was an enigma. How in the world a person, vegetarian or not, could eat that much! It was bizarre to say the least, but Aster decided not to fret, to each his own he guessed. Bunny settled for plucking out his own luscious plate; succulent dripping fruits all ready for the bottomless trip to his stomach which now was releasing cheers of joy. Settling down to North's left he slowly brought a peach up to his mouth, the warmth of his breath falling over the chilled fruit. The whites of his teeth met juice, and the flavors melted into the centers of his mouth. Sweet and savory, a perfect blend of delicate features, and all for Aster to enjoy, boy did North know how to serve some fruit.

"So, how is Jack?"

Continuing his plague upon the food, Aster spoke.

"Same as the last 3 months. Since the Pitch fiasco in Easter, Jack hasn't woken up since."

"This is troubling friend...how are we going to fix this?" The Russian sighed.

"There's nothing we can fix. I've noticed each day his body becomes a bit more stable. His heartbeats become more regular and his breathing slows it's pace to a regular one. It's just a game of time now."

North nodded, a mumble and a grunt, and he was thus returned to his eating. The two embraced the silence between the fibers in the air; it wasn't awkward, just, comfortable. Nothing needed to be said, only the nice touch of relaxation the quiet gave them allowed them the briefest contact with the realm of peace. But as with all good things, something or rather in this case, someone had to ruin it all.

"NOOOOORRRRRTH!" An extremely loud scream echoed throughout the tunnels of North's home; the pitch sky rocketing on the decibel meter.

Yeti's lost their balance, glassware colliding into the ground with the process. North's hands fumbled over his fork and by sheer luck, grabbed it before it jetted into a very unfortunate elf. and Aster's very bad timing left his bite directly upon his tongue instead. Seconds later the door to the hall was swung open, a breeze bursting past them all. What lay beyond said attack was none other than Celia Vercias, the sprit of Vanity. Her hair was as long as Aster was to one of Tooth's baby teeth, the midnight locks jetted down her shoulders and onto her back, the small frame of the girl making it seem longer than it was. She stood only at 5'6 and held piercing ianthine eyes to match. She had a tight button up vest, the same hue as her raven colored hair, and it stopped right at her shoulder blades. Instead of pants she had on a laced skirt, it's black hue matching the rest of her, except for the small river of purple which extruded underneath, it's color the same as her eyes. Upon her feet were black leathered boots which roped all the way up her leg, completing the ensemble.

Her skin was flawless, baby-smooth with a hint of a pink flower; the others would have been captivated by her if it wasn't for the sudden action of her running over to North, her screams following.

"You've got 5 seconds to tell me where my Jack is or I'll-"

"Whoa, hold up Sheila. _Your_ Jack?" Aster said standing up.

Celia only gave a roll of her eyes as she looked towards the man.

"Yes MY Jack, now shut it you Australian good for nothing. Now, North, I'm only going to ask this one more time. Where. Is. Jack?" Celia said whilst she nearly punched North's chest with each word.

North, being the bulky Russian he was, stood to his full height and his stature quickly towered over the girl, her stance now hastily evaporating. Under his gaze her eyes quickly shifted into one of atonement and fright; this wasn't going to end well for her, not by a long shot.

The ears which lay upon her unjust head cowered, their liberation unyielding and fearing the crux of the timeline. Her eyes darted to and fro, to which what looked, surely found a scarce sense of freedom; her heart pounded the bell which lay to rest and the mind searched for swift exits, of which none were ever found. She was trapped, no form of entrance nor release, her crimes were now.

"Celia, I know you are very young. But one cannot barge into home like this."

Violet hid within the warmth of the ground below, fearing the brutality of the elder.

"Celia look at me when I'm talking to you."

Slowly the frightful purple extruded the sky blue, the impact shot, and sadness morphed with fear arrowed into her soul. But between the swift connection of emotion, an extruding spark was born, it's inferno igniting every ablaze.

"Jack is fine, but you must not see him now. He needs rest."

"I am not leaving until I see him North."

"Celi-"

"NO North, I need to be there for Jack." Her voice rose with the cadence of a flame.

North released the tension buried deep within his temples as he swiftly commanded two yetis' to "escort" the girl off the premises.

"Bu-!"

"No buts. Now, off with...whatever it is you do."

The Yeti's quickly pulled the girl from their home, her screams of defiance echoing around the air. Seconds later and Bunny and North were left alone like before, like nothing ever happened. Aster stood there, his eyes wide with skeptical tones shut underneath. Did, what just happened seriously just happen? Or was another dream conjured from the wonder North ushered out.

"What just happened...w-who was that?" Aster asked.

North sighed to his friend before looking towards him. "Her name is Celia Vercias, the spirit of Vanity.

"What's she got to do with Jack?"

"I have no idea...and I'm afraid to find out."

* * *

**Another OC I'm sorry! But before that, let me start off by saying I'm sorry for the late chapter. I got sick this week and it's just been...awful wouldn't even be a susceptible word. I have absolutely zero energy. Which now contributes to my absolute 100% writer's block... I don't even want to play Bioshock Infinite...and I freaking love video games! Which reminds me, I might make a short fic on that. Hmm ..I dunno. Well, I hope you guys liked the chapter despite how mundane it was. Have a good week guys!**

**As always, R.W.R. **


	16. Chapter 16

Bellowing winds nipped their way against the window plane, a barren land of uncertainty but adversity tucked within the sheet. A light ray of sun trickled in through the glass panels, their colors illuminating the soft translucent bedroom which housed the fragile being of frost. His face lay turned within the soft lining of his pillow, his frosted hair capturing the blushed pale skin which covered his body. A light blue T-shirt, made from North's finest materials covered his chest, as with the long pajama bottoms he wore. The soft white sheets were pulled up midway to his chest, his hands lightly above the warmth and resting at his sides. The angel captured the light around his head, masking a heavenly halo bestowed by god upon his delicate face. The light which dipped in from outside held the morning warmth of the light summer even in the dense frigid everlasting winter of the North Pole.

The soft pale blue eyes crawled open, their innocence berating the conniving evil of the world. The soft warmth of the air met his tired eyes in a glorious unison as the once dead-filled spirit slowly woke. The warmth however, was met by a much greater precious feeling, the safety of its warmth drawing Jack into the touch. The light of the early morning sun drew the background into an oblique blinding haze, but the blanketed figure above him was no mistake. The black furry silhouette of Bunny made Jack intimately blush, his darkened figure flying above Jack. His soft paw was lightly grazing the small features of Jack's cheek, the soft fur making Jack long for the warmth instead of shying away. **(Yes I know, Little Mermaid moment!)**. His ears lightly bounced from his head, his soft face playing into a smile once he saw that Jack was awake.

"…Ey' there Snowflake." Bunny spoke in a sentimental loving voice.

Jack could have stayed there forever, simply falling in the soft vibrations of Bunny's voice. His pupils dilated once more, his surrounding's becoming more potent and vibrant. This time, Jack could fully see the soft smile playing across Bunny's furry cheeks. Jack subconsciously allowed a delicate smile to accentuate his features; his frosted-over cheeks turning pink in color.

"B-Bunny…" Jack said whilst his blue eyes lightly shined in the peak of the morning sun.

"Shh…it's okay Jacky. You've been asleep for quite some time." Bunny softly said barley above a warm whisper, his hand still lightly brushing the side of Jack's cheek.

Jack's smile slipped for a moment as curiosity looked up to rabbit. "W-wh….w-what happened?"

Bunny's smiled stayed as he continued to lightly rub Jack's cheek without realizing it. "Don't worry 'bout it. It's all taken care of, just rest for now Snowflake." Bunny said while smiling at the frosted spirit below him.

The two rested into a comfortable silence, Jack lightly enjoying the continuous fluid motions of Bunny's fur paw on his cheek. However when he had realized it was Bunny's paw creating the soft warmth, Jack immediately fell into a light blush, softly looking up into the big green eyes bunny held. Somehow, even with Jack's sudden embarrassment, Bunny paid no mind to it. He simply just continued to sooth Jack, his paw now taking over for him. The two softly laid to rest into the loving warmth of just being near one another, and as with actions playing out, a small emotion sparked inside of Jack. Something he couldn't describe nor explain; it was just something resting within his chest as it pillowed down into his stomach. Just seeing Bunnymund made the feeling grow stronger, but for some reason he couldn't place a name on it. It confused him, and he tried to figure out what those feelings were, but as with all things that run the world, the moment had to come to stop and Jack's immense emotional train had collide back into his mind. The door swung open, a loud crash echoing as the backend of the door met the wall. Beyond said attack was none other than North, holding a very agitated Spirit of Vanity.

"North let me go!" Celia said as she thrashed her arms and legs around within North's bulked arms.

North had tried to hold her down, but a very unworthy kick to North's sides left him with letting her go and backing up a few feet. Seeing Jack awake boasted her energy through the rooftop as his named screamed through her lungs, her legs bolting her over to Jack's bed. She quickly charged next to Jack's side, knocking Aster off his balance and onto the floor behind them, his hand leaving Jack's cheek in the processes.

"JACK! YOU'RE AWAKE! ARE YOU OKAY SWEEITIE, OH I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER WAKE UP!"

Jack paid no heed to the woman now gripping the heck out of his arm, his concern was the loss of warmth on his cheek and the now ball of fur lying on the ground.

"A-Aster…!" Jack said as he tried his hardest to get away from the strange girl and help his friend on the ground.

"I-I'm fine snowball, just a little caught off guard." Aster said giving the girl a strange look whilst standing up.

Celia paid no mind to the rabbit as her attention was focused on her oh-so sweet Jack now scared for his life due to the proximity the girl had. He tried his hardest to get her death grip off of his shoulder due to the un-comfortableness it had, but also because of the seriating pain it was inflicting. He just woke up for God knows how long and here she was ripping his arm off! Luckily for him, Aster came to his aid like a knight in shining armor. Lightly taking a hold of her shoulder, Bunny quickly tore her from Jack, her screams of protest echoing about.

"Just what do you think you are doing RABBIT?!" Celia raged.

"What I'm doing Shelia is saving Jack. He just woke up after 3 months and you're sittin' there gripping him to death!"

"Listen here Ra-"

"No, _YOU_ listen Celia. Jack is in a very serious state right now and I'll be damned if I let ya' hurt him."

Celia's eyes began to glow a shade of deep purple, her rage passing the boiling point. There was nothing that would keep her from Jack, NO one. Violet electricity began to extrude from her fingertips and her chest heaved long strides of oxygen into her lungs. North, this time accompanied by a few yeti's quickly grabbed Celia from behind, restraining her arms. Moments later, and a few insults thrown about, Celia was taken from the room. It had taken 3 full grown Yetis to get her away from North's home, and even then it was an understatement. Now all that was left in the hospital wing's room was North, Aster, and of course Jack. Bunny had wasted no time in checking Jack's arm over, making sure he was okay.

"Ya' alright frosty?" Bunny asked as he began to feel around on Jack's arm.

Jack tried his hardest to shield his blush but it was no use, but luckily for him no one seemed to notice.

"Y-yeah I'm fine…" He said.

"Sorry about that." North said as he strode to the chair beside Jack's bed. "Celia can be…very hard to persuade to stop sometimes…"

"W-who's she?"

"Spirit of Vanity, and for some reason…she's very, very intrigued by you Jack."

"B-but why? I've never met her before…"

"I don't know but I'm getting tired of all this interruptions." North said whilst rubbing his temples.

At that moment Aster finished up checking Jack over and sat down beside Jack's legs sighing. Jack noticed this and nudged Aster lightly with his foot, a frown cased across his face. Bunny slowly looked over to Jack, his own face masked with confusion.

"Yeah Snowflake?"

"T-thanks Aster…" Jack said, his white teeth shining through his small smile.

"No problem Jack." Bunnymund said smiling.

It was then that Aster realized he had the same bulleting emotion running through his veins as well. It was nothing neither he, nor Jack could explain, but at the same time he seemed to long for more. Just with Jack, Aster couldn't place his finger er- paw on it. It was something he just couldn't explain, but he didn't try to fight it. The spark running through him confused him, but kept him longing for more. Unbeknownst to him, Jack was feeling the same way.

* * *

**I am so, SO sorry for not updating in awhile. To put it upfront and honest, I just fell out of passion with this fic. I stopped reading my regular ROTG fanfics and just kinda, lost the spark for ROTG. **

**DON'T SHOOT ME! You all KNOW how much I love ROTG. Just school and a few personal issues, I've just stopped. :/ But now I am back, and better than ever! xD I hope this chapter pleased you all. :D I wrote it today, and I didn't really re-read it over so please excuse any mistakes you might find. I had a final exam today as with the rest of this week and next week so I'm just...I'm completely worn out. Not to mention early rehearsals with my music class...I made myself finish this tonight so by the end of it I was just like...aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...*dead*...**

**If you haven't figured out the paring I chose than well, I have no words for you...kidding! Lol. **

**It's JackRabbit. I choose that pairing because a lot of people messaged me and reviewed asking for JackRabbit and since I love all of you I want to make all of you happy! I hope you guys enjoy this story! :D **

**Yes, Celia is a bitch, I know, I made her that way. xD Bunny and Jack can't just be smacked together and all of a sudden they're a couple. You need to have angst to progress the story and make it to when they eventually get together. Once they do get together after all the angst the reader feels like, just happy. Lol. I've read tons of story and once the characters get together I'm just like YES, FINALLY OH MY GOD. **

**So I'm doing all of it for you all! ...Plus it's a lot of fun to right. xD I'm usually a calm collective person so I can get my bitchy selfish side out with Celia. xDD Kidding. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**As always, **

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please, PLEASE, read the Author's note at the bottom. **

Days, and then weeks flew by whilst Jack was held within the infirmary. Eventually though, after much pleading and eyes flushed with puppies, Jack was welcome to roam the workshop. Bunny never once missed a day to look after the frosted spirit, his will overpowering any battering-ram of flurries Jack's childlike demeanor dished out. As much as Jack retaliated against the watchful eye of the Easter Bunny, he couldn't help but feel the slightest tint of rose flushed cheeks laced with Frost appear when he was near. Just being around the Pooka made something swell up inside the frosted heart he held, and it scared him to death.

Being just over 300 years old, with nothing more than the wind to keep you company may certainly carter a sharp thorn of ice to puncture your heart. It had wrapped around Jack's poor soul, and kept it shielded from the warmth of the world. You can't blame the boy for the mask that was formed, it was easier that way, easier to not get hurt. Jack had pleaded for many years to be heard, seen, touched, but with the story droning on, his heart bled with the frosted tears of ice. Loneliness had taken a hold of him, which made him shelter into his icy world even more. No one could hurt him in his sheltered domain of frost, he couldn't feel loneliness, he couldn't feel hurt, he couldn't cry, he could be numb. Maybe that's why MiM had chosen him to be the winter spirit, his heart was perfect for job, and the job was perfect for him. That is, until recently a certain Easter Bunny dozed into his life. His dome was melting, his barrier was being ripped, his frost was cast asunder, and replaced with the daisy fields of spring.

Jack couldn't place his finger on what was happening, and it scared him past the brink of expulsion. The wound of his heart was slowly beginning the cauterizing state of defrost, and the swells within his heart were growing. Did Bunnymund have any idea as to what he was doing? Little did Jack know, the same effects were being drawn into Aster, his own world suddenly feeling the refreshing breeze of Jack Frost.

The two were headed towards a bond no other spirit had seen before, and it would have been gushed forward seamlessly if it weren't for a few certain spirits holding the cards.

Miles away, a big headed boisterous sprit catered around an Ivey cold kingdom threaded deep beneath the ground of the earth. Celia charted around her home hidden with the valleys of Greece, her own kingdom within Thebes. Her raven hair flew around behind her, her brain firing off different spasms one after another, all lost within the tangent of her psyche. After much time had passed, she found herself standing within the chambers of her most beloved servant, Narcissus. His flowing brown hair hasn't aged a day, it's color as luminous as the sun, and his youthful beauty was still transfixed upon the same being he was exiled to stare at for the rest of his life. He had died from Vanity, as did Celia. Her face beckoned for answers as she slowly approached the man.

"Nar, I need help. Jack must be mine. He's beautiful, just like me! We're meant to be together, I just know it. But how can I show him that?! Ahh! If it weren't for those damn Guardians..especially that Rabbit..."

Narcissus didn't even budge, his mind trapped within the reflection that stared back at him. Even if he tried to look away, to answer to Celia's calls, he couldn't. The river which flowed above the home pulsed throughout the room, almost as if they were gains carrying the blood to the walls. His reflection was cast off every angle of the room, and the sun sparked the fluttering diamond like particles that floated around the room. He could only simply sit there, sit there and stare at his reflection for all eternity.

Then, it struck her.

"That's it! God Nar I am such the genius aren't !?" She boasted whilst she let loose a psychotic laugh.

"Now, I must see you off Nar. I need to go visit a certain...friend...of mine." She smiled through wicked teeth.

Cupid.

* * *

**I am SO SORRY for updating so freaking late. Please forgive me. :( I know this chapter is incredibly short too. I did all of this on my phone, and I wanted to at least upload something for you guys. I can't leave you hanging. :( Summer starts next week for me OH YEAH so that means...MORE FANFICTION! I can't wait. I love all of you guys! **

**Please forgive me for the absence. :(**

**As always,**

**R&R. **


	18. Chapter 18

Jack had just finished up early for the day, his job of spreading snow flurries throughout the globe becoming less prominent. Summer had risen within the Northern Hemisphere and due to the close proximity most countries had to the equator, Jack was now only needed in a few places here and there. His whole Seasonal Family had given him multiple visits before the rise of summer, Vanessa the most distraught. It was her job now to watch over Northern World and she couldn't hold back the sadness that was met due to her lack of time to see Jack.

Jack hadn't of mind though; he rarely saw them anyways, what's now any different?

Drawing his hood down, Jack flew down into a corridor within North's home. A room which housed multiple couches, a fireplace, sliding doors leading out to a deck, and immensely tall ceilings were his destination.

Jack smiled as he strode over to the couch, swiping a cookie from the unsuspecting tray housed on the Coffee table. Laying his staff on the side of the wall, he swiftly plopped his body down and crossed his arms above his head, a small sigh escaping him. His thoughts traveled throughout the patterns of variance and for some reason, they kept jumping back to Bunny.

He couldn't get the Pooka out of his head, he was so kind to him, so loving and caring, even after...no, Jack quickly shut that memory behind closed doors. The past was the past for the reason; you can't let it influence the present for the two are completely different. You learn from the past, you don't live in it. Jack wasn't sure why Bunny had done what did, but he wasn't going to hold it over him.

A warm confused feeling erupted into Jack's chest, frightening him past sanity. _Breathe Jack. Calm your emotions down._ Jack said within his mind. It frightened Jack that Aster had this much control over him, and they barley even knew each other. How could they even be together! He was a rabbit, and Jack was a human. The thought alone brought a slight blush to Jack's cheeks. Being together with bunny…no it couldn't happen.

Right?

The thoughts battled through Jack's beaten mind and he softly drifted off into a silent slumber.

* * *

Aster had silently walked through the hallways of North's home, the warm colors of red spewing past him. His ears rebounded into the air playfully with each bound he took, his step lightly echoing around the halls. The sun was just starting to set, and he had just finished tending to his home, making sure everything was running smoothly for the work season to begin. Sure he still had a month and some days to himself, but he always made sure everything was in top shape for the new season to start.

Aster made his way down the corridor, and into the spacious living room North had just recently put in. He hadn't himself seen it yet, so before he went to go check up on Jack, he figured now was as good time as any to see it. The living room however, wasn't the sight he was interested in once he arrived. Laying on the couch, deep in slumber was none other than Jack Frost, the man of Bunny's thoughts. A soft smile sprawled onto Bunny's lips, and his stature changed; one of decadence.

His paws didn't make any rustle as they toed their way across the carpet; Bunny softly kneeled down next to the winter spirit. Slowly bringing his hand up, Bunny delicately pushed a few strands of hair from Jack's face, nestling them beneath his ear. Two white buckteeth met air as a soft grin grew into his face, his emerald eyes shining. Jack looked so beautiful in his sleep, and the simple aura of the boy was driving Bunny insane.

Leaning his face down, Aster's whiskers were only inches away from Jack's cheek, his mouth centimeters away from taking those beautiful lips. He inched closer and closer, feeling the urge to nuzzle his chin deep within Jack's soft angelic Face. A tender touch was all it took, all it mattered for bunny's scent to be over Jack. None shall take his mate if his scent was strummed throughout, but that was the problem.

Jack wasn't his mate.

Bunny sighed, and leaned back, a frown now creasing his mouth. He was such a fool, Jack wasn't his mate, and nor could he ever be. Aster was a Pooka, the last of his kind. He could never find a mate again...not even if he tried. Besides, Jack was human. How could someone love...an animal, especially someone as beautiful as Jack? He was a Bunny for Pete's sake! Who would find him attractive? His life was to be lived as the last of his kind, and he had to face that, no matter how much he truly cared for Jack.

It took some time, but Aster finally realized he cared for the boy. He was so young, so carefree, all of it eventually trapped Bunny, and he found himself with no escape. However, He loved these feelings, to finally have someone in your heart, but he knew it was just a dream. He knew it could never happen. Not as long as he was a Pooka.

Bunny slowly got up, readjusting Jack's pillows to his comfort, and he softly made his way to the globe room.

_Well, Jack seems to be alright. Might as well head back to the Warren._ Bunny thought.

Before he could open a portal to the warren however, a white glow emanating from the ceiling took his attention. Glancing up, the white glow of the moon beamed into Aster's vision, and his eyes became transfixed. Night had risen, and the moon now illuminated the Sky, its gaze protecting the earth. Darkness fell upon the globe room as lights were blown out, the cascading shadows swirling within the room. The light from the moon spiraled into a beam, and it landed directly upon Aster.

Before Aster had a chance to respond however, he was lifted off the ground, yellow and white swirls of specks fluttering around like Diamonds. They started at his feet, and they trailed upwards, swiftly spiraling around Aster's form. Heat and warmth overtook the Pooka's body, and Aster felt as if his very core was burning, churning into lava. He tried to call out, but his voice would no longer answer to his call. His body was being ripped in two, and the swirls of light grew brighter, and brighter, and once they reached his face, Aster could no longer see anything but white. His brain dove into decay, and the pillars of enthalpy castrated his beating heart. But then, it all faded away to nothing. All that was left, was darkness.

* * *

**Yeah! New chapter! It's 3:04 a.m...yeah... I really need to go to bed. But, at least it's finals week! Summer starts for me this Friday and I'm SO freaking excited.**

**I'll be done as a Junior, and I'll officially be a Senior. It's so freaking crazy how time has flown...I remember my first day of High School, and now I'm a year away from 's so freaking incredible. To any whom have graduated this year, CONGRATULATIONS! :D Thanks for reading guys, and please excuse any grammatical errors or mistakes. D: It's 3 o'clock in the morning and I am absolutely tired...excuse me whilst I go to bed and hope that Sandy visits me tonight. xD**

**As always,**

**R&R.**


	19. Chapter 19

Morning sun peaked in through the fields of glazed ice and swam through a ravine of Turquoise bathed mountains. The warm hue fished its net into the young eyes of a sleeping winter, and slowly captured them back into reality. Jack slowly edged his eyes open, the remnants of sleep falling off his blue irises.

He slowly stretched his back as he reached for the ceiling with his hands, a shallow groan hallowed afterwards. Pulling his legs upwards, Jack commanded his body to move, and he slowly made his way out into the hallway. His staff in hand, Jack walked along the wooden floors, their homes cracking beneath his weight.

His destination had been the kitchen, but his path had been blocked by a certain something sprawled out across the Globe Room's floor. Stopped like a dear in head lights, Jack faulted his step. Eyes as cautious as the wind, he slowly approached the figure, his grip on his staff becoming strangled, and his staff now fully elongated into defense. He expected some sort of demon or monster, but he hadn't expected this.

Completely sprawled out on the floor was a quite literal fully naked man. His chest looked built from a god as they stood firm even in his sleeping form. His stomach was the metaphor of health due to the completely solid abs he housed, and they led down past his V-line, to a certain area Jack had to quickly glance away from, his blush rising into an inferno. His tan skin had raven colored tattoos' painted throughout, some taboo marking Jack couldn't figure out but sworn he's seen it before, and his hair was a strange color of grey as it reached past down to his hips.

Jack managed a heart attack as to why a naked man was here on North's floor, but something drew his attention. Bunny ears, 2 to be precise, were hanging from the top of the strangers head, and from what Jack could see, a fluffy white tail lay bushed underneath him.

Wait.

Pause.

Rewind.

It couldn't be, could it?

"Bunny?" Jack said with astonishment.

Slowly, a groan echoed from the man, and sure enough, the tone matched Aster's.

"Oi' leave me be ya' gumby." Aster groaned.

"U-uh A-aster..." Jack stammered.

"Let me rest mate I'm tired." Bunny snagged.

"B-but y-you...u-uh..."

"Oh what is it?" Groaned Aster as he sat up to meet a very tittering Frost. "Why are ya' looking at me like that frostbite?" Bunny inquired.

"I ..u-uh.."

"Come on frosty." Bunny asked softly. But it was then he decided to play his hand in front of him, to egg the boy on, but that was just it, he pulled his hand in front of him, not paws.

Aster's eyes bulleted open, his iris nuking down the rest of his body. His breath hitched, and his voice was lost in the disturbance of time.

"A-aster calm down."

"C-ca-CALM DOWN? I'M A BLOODY H-HU..AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Bunnymund yelled, his shock overwhelming his judgment.

"W-what happened? How did you get like this?" Asked Jack.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!?"

Jack stammered backwards, the force of bunny's yelling drawing him into himself. He didn't dare speak another word, the fear of bunny's rage and violence whipping out against his soul.

North burst into the room, his jolly stomach rebounding from the force.

"What is going on here!?" He yelled as he charged over to Jack. "Who are yo-..._Bunny_?"

"N-NORTH WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME?!" Bunny yelled as his tried to stand, not used to his feet, he stumbled down. Jack flew to his rescue despite the impending fear, and caught him before he did an unwelcoming face plant into the ground.

"I...you...we must call others. DINGLE, prepare the guest rooms, we're going to have company."

5 little elves scurried off into the vast maze of the North Pole, and North strode over to the Aurora Borealis switch, his fist commanding the lights to rise and call the Guardians.

The minutes had past, and now all were in North's living room, all of them sitting in their respective places. Albeit, Aster had to have a little help from Jack due to his certain, "predicament".

Time had ticked, and Aster slowly recalled all the details he could remember from last night, and now present stood; all the Guardians bone filled to the brine with confusion. Tooth was fluttering to and fro across the room, her wings subconsciously taking her over to rub her hands through Aster's hair.

"I can't believe this happened!" Tooth screamed.

Aster, who thankfully acquired a blanket from North to shield him with, was sitting in a slump, his agitation over the situation uprising into an aggravating flight.

"Yes, we get it Tooth. I'm a bloody human! Now, can we please just figure out why Manny did this ta' me?!"

The room's energy bounced, but Tooth was not deterred, nor frightened.

"Ah your ears are so cute! And that tail! Ohh and your-"

The noises of Tooth's rambling had drowned within everyone's ears, and slowly the conversation shifted to North, Sandy, Jack, and Aster.

"So what do we do North?" Jack asked.

The Jolly man simply nodded, his stature emanating a radiance of confusion, yet bewilderment at the situation at hand.

"What could Manny be thinking?" Aster hissed. "Does he have any idea what he's doing?!"

The others shrugged, and Aster turned his attention to Sandy.

"Do you have any idea mate?"

The golden man crafted from sand shrugged his eyes, but a small glint of knowing mischief could be seen. One had to be careful around The Sandman, for he could see into every one of your dreams. Oh yes, he could definitely see the plan MiM had set forth. Analyzing the dreams of both Jack and Bunnymund, he could see exactly why Manny had done what he did, and he couldn't help but let a small smirk crease through his golden cheeks.

Dreams had plagued the two for weeks now, both dragging them into torture of longing for the other, but not able to do so due to certain, "barriers" that had been made. MiM had just simply gotten rid of the first obstacle, now that was all left to do was let the two work through the rest together.

As the sounds of the room escalated into small fragments, Sandy couldn't help but smile at his friends. Manny had brought them together, all of them, had become a family. As dysfunctional as it may be, he couldn't be happier. The scene spilled out the window, and into the evanescent glaciers brimming with frosted gems. The sun pulled higher into the afternoon, and its rays smiled over every inch of the land, blessing it with its grace, and happiness.

* * *

**Well, THERE YA GO! Bunnymund is now human...partially. xD I mean come on, he can't be fully human. Or else he wouldn't BUNNYmund. If any of you care to see the reference where I based Bunnymund off of, it's right below. I'll leave a few links to different pictures on Deviantart so you get a good idea of how Bunny looks now. xD**

art/ROTG-Chu-343255856

art/ROTG-Happy-Family-342257267

art/ROTG-hello-344699256

art/ROTG-JackRabbit-341914218

**The person's username who made those pictures is **_naccholen_**. You should check them out. They are a freaking beast at drawing. ._.**

**Well, that's my whole spiel . xD SUMMER HAS OFFICIALLY STARTED FOR ME! Ah, i'm so freaken happy. Except..I'm now a senior...and I have to get a job. DX Ah no fun...but MONEY. XD Anyways, hope you guys are doing well. :) Thanks for reading!**

**As always, **

**R&R. **


	20. Chapter 20

**GUYS! Before you start reading. I HIGHLY suggest you listen to this song. I was listening to it while I was writing this and it really helped set the mood for me. It's a YouTube video. **

** watch?v=lrF814OnFQ4**

* * *

The sun was lightly painted across the field of sunflowers, a scene of such obscure beauty that none would ever fully know it's true value. Mountainous hills rolled along across the countryside, fields of dazzling glory following within their wake. Diamonds were sewed along the blue sunset sky, the shine of the heavens basking the earth down with its light anew. A soft melodic tune blew across the breeze whilst the notes tore the allegro of harmony past the sweet embrace of love and into a new sense of everlasting hope. Shining glory, the delicate landscape was cast into brilliance, a certain ambiguity about it. A violin smiled brightly into the warmth of the land, a beauty overturned by the dusk; vibrato rolled from the fingertips of the strings, a small but simple peace captured within the frame of time this place held.

The wind lightly swirled within the captured picture, and two figures rose from the fragments of beauty the scene foretold. Jack lightly held onto Aster's hand, a timid grasp, but one filled with such love no one could ever understand the connection nor even dare to enter the memory. The bond of love connected the two till eternity, an everlasting fortune of a completed puzzle. Jack smiled towards Bunny, and he did the same, his grey hair blowing within the wind. The sun pillowed lower into the sky, and Jack pulled Aster down into the flowers, a gentle giggle emanating from his lungs. The two playfully tugged at one another amongst the flowers, their laughter filling the warmth in the air.

Jack landed on Aster's Chest, a soft sigh and demounting giggle following behind. Aster lightly grasped his hands around Jack's waist, a smile adorning his face as well. Looking up with his exuberant blue eyes, Jack's smile lit with grace.

"I love you Bunny." He softly spoke.

"I love you too Jack." Aster said in return, his smile growing.

No form of words nor poetry could describe the fabric of love being brought together between the two spirits, only the two themselves could grasp just exactly what they were feeling, and even then they had no idea of the everlasting perfection of an emotion it was. Only someone as immensely perfect as God could grasp something as glorious as this. Only the Almighty could create something like this from scratch, only he could himself create something that we has humans can barely understand. It was something so beautiful, something so immensely glorious that our souls couldn't help but dance upon the wondrous cosmos as the symphonies of love took us for a never-ending journey.

Aster leaned down slowly, his lips capturing Jack's. The sun's warmth overtaken by joy rose into the frame, its happiness pulsing the small scene into a perfect harmony. The glow overtook the two slowly, and eventually all was captured into the blinding white light, the peace of the God.

It was Love.

* * *

Aster slowly awoke from his dazed dream, the sunlight rising into his bedroom. He groggily arose from his bed, his limbs lightly stretching up into the sky. North had allowed him to stay at the Pole's for it would be much safer for Aster, and much easier for North to figure out just how to restore Bunny to well…Bunny. The sun shone the earlier hours of the morning, and Aster lightly stepped out from the warmth of his sheets. Slowly, he edged his way over to the window, him still trying to get used to the notion of walking with feet. He wore simple silk grey sweatpants and a white tank top, courtesy of North's craftsmanship of course.

He softly placed a hand on the iced blown window, a shiver tumbling through his body. His mind wanted to jump to the dream he had just swam within, but Bunny kept fighting the urge. He couldn't think about things like that right now. He wasn't a bloody Pooka anymore! More important matters were at hand other than his selfish dreams of his fantasies, his mind needed to be focused on his current situation, and just how the hell he was going to get out of it.

Sighing, the man tore himself away from the frosted view outside, and slowly walked his way out into the hallway; proud of himself that he only managed to slip twice. Making his way to the library, Aster plopped himself down into one of the leather chairs. He decided his best bet would be to start here, and figure out just exactly what MiM had done, and how he could fix it.

_You already know what happened. _

_You're a human._

_Focus on Jack! _His mind screamed at him.

"Oi just shut up…" Aster mumbled to himself.

_The dream!_

"There's nothing to that! That's all it was, a dream."

_Yes there is and you know it._

"No there wasn't!"

_Oh come on you know you liked it!_

"That's beside the point!"

_Come on! You loved the dream!_

"**Okay! **So what if I-…wait…"

A dream. What Aster had dreamt; Sandy controlled all Dreams. Does that mean-?

_Oh god…_

The color drained from Aster's face, leaving behind a rubble of despair. Bunny sprang from his chair and bolted into a clearing of the library, his body knocking into a few shelves. Praying his abilities still worked, he thumped his foot twice; seconds later, he was gone.

* * *

Dazzling lights lit up eastern Asia, the countries lit aglow due to the boisterous lights which emanated from the cities. It had taken Aster a little bit longer to travel here, albeit even though his powers still worked, his speed was something he couldn't quite grasp with his human legs just yet. Two elongated bunny ears sprouted from the ground, and out emerged Bunnymund. Stepping into the damp air, Aster softly shuddered, the warm air fairing him much better than the frigid pole.

As Aster started walking, he could make out a few lights shuttering in from the distance; a city not too far from here. Whilst making his way through the forest, a soft tune could be heard in the distance; perking his ears, Aster slowly followed the sultry music, the moonlight lighting his path. As Bunny followed the notes, the music grew louder, and eventually he was lead into a clearing.

Upon a tree branch laid someone Aster wouldn't figure he'd see, Luke.

Luke wore his normal attire, but his back was bent up against a tree, his legs lightly dangling over the edge. The music which was being played was coming from the Violin Luke had resting against his neck, his right arm pushing the bow back and forth. The wind had lightly slipped its streams throughout the air, tousling Luke's hair, and playfully lifting back into the sky once again. The moon's glow lightly captured his body into a pristine silhouette, a setting suited just for Luke. His eyes were shut, oblivious to any outside disturbance and only focused on the blissful action of producing the glorious glazed music. The notes rippled from his hand, the wondrous noises filling the decadent night air.

For a moment Aster was transfixed, the evanescent music halting his mind. Finished, Luke softly opened his eyes to find a bewildered half-breed staring right at him. Lowering his violin to his side, Luke lightly looked upon his guest.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

For a moment Aster didn't respond. "W-wait wha-…L-luke? Luke!" The Aussie said.

"Yes?" Luke said whilst he hopped to the ground.

"That was incredible! Where did ya learn to do that!?"

"Spirit of Music-wait…that accent…Bunnymund?" Luke asked.

Softly scratching the back of his head, Aster remotely brought upon a slight tint of embarrassment. "Y-yea…it's me."

"What happened to you!?" Luke nearly choked out.

"I have the same question…MiM obviously thinks I needed a change and well…here we are."

"Wait Man in Moon did this to you?"

"Yup."

Laughter echoed in the air, Luke's lungs filled to the brim with amusement. Aster's embarrassment grew further, and his cheeks began to flush pink.

_Curse this damn human body!_

"W-what's so funny mate!?" He yelled.

It had taken a few minutes for the spring spirit to calm his rumbling laughter, but once he did a brilliant smile adorned his face.

"I can't believe he would do something like this!"

"Yeah you and me both…"

Luke lightly lifted himself up into his branch once again, and turned his head to Aster. "So why you here?" He playfully tugged.

"Looking for Sandy, you seen him?"

"No can't say I have. But his rounds start in a few minutes anyway."

"His rounds?" Bunny inquired.

"His daily rounds around the world. Just follow his sand trails and they should lead you right to him."

As Luke finished up his sentence, a soft golden glow shifted in the background, a stream of sand echoing their vibrations throughout the air.

"Right on time Sandman." Luke lightly chucked.

Bunny quickly started walking in that direction before stopping and shifting towards Luke. "Sorry to cut this short mate but I really need to see him. See you soon?"

Nodding, Luke watched Aster leave. "Take care Bunnymund." Luke smiled and waved to a retreating Aster's form. Sandy was right; the two really _were_ perfect for one another.

* * *

**Yay! Longer chapter! I feel pretty proud with this chapter. It came out pretty good at least to my standards. I hope you all enjoyed it! Not much to put here...except I FREAKING LOVE LINDSEY STIRLING! She's the Musician who played the song I linked to earlier. I found her probably a month ago and I seriously...not even over-exaggerating...have listened to her everyday. I freaking love her so much! I bought her album once on Itunes and I'm thinking about buying the physical copy on her online store...**

**If you haven't heard her yet, PLEASE GO LISTEN TO HER, she's so amazing. She's inspired me to do so much too. I can go ahead and list thousands of reasons why I fan-boy over Lindsey Stirling but I'm not going to. Just go listen to her and you'll know why. I mean come on...A DANCING...HIP-HOP...VIOLINIST...and on top of all that she's so freaking cute. OKAY- enough of my freak out. **

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**As Always, **

**R&R. **


	21. Chapter 21

Aster's feet crunched upon a lively green trail as he walked through the midnight forest, the air warming his body. The streams of golden wonder floated through the sky, their tendrils getting thicker the further Aster walked, whilst he was walking he couldn't help but ponder over just why he was seeking out his friend in the first place. The scenarios Aster had dreamt over the past week were very, uncompromising situations him and Jack had been placed in, and he wanted to be sure if Sandy had seen them or not. He was the maker of dreams, so in theory, wasn't he the one who created the dream? Or did he just simply pull the dream into place, and watch from the sidelines? That's what troubled Bunnymund the most, either way Sandy _had _seen what Aster had been dreaming, and if he knew what Aster was dreaming, then he mostly certainly knew about his feelings for the frosted albino.

If that was true, than Sandy must have not told anyone because no one had said anything to him about it, and knowing their little group, one of them would have more than likely exploded into a gargantuan display of fairy swoons and faints. None the less, Aster needed answers, and he needed them now.

Slowly, the break of the woods drew near, and the man walked out onto a small hillside, a city of dazzling lights sown out before him. Above the boisterous lit up city, a sparkling cloud of gold shimmered within the moonlight, its owner's watchful eye protecting the dreams of the children. Yet due to past events, Sandy didn't really need to protect the dreams of the children. Ever since Pitch became well, good, the nightmare count had gone down immensely. Pitch didn't use the fearlings to instill and create nightmares within children as the boogieman, feeding upon the bounty of fear, no, now he looked into the child's greatest fear and used that to birth courage within the child. Sure, he still created nightmares, but this time it was used for the child's benefit, to create courage, and help the child overcome their fears. Pitch grew stronger from the courage born inside the heart of the young ones; Pitch was the Guardian of Courage, but that was a later decision for Manny, and a later time.

Slightly touching one of the golden apertures, sand begun to spiral around Bunny, and a scene of golden rabbits bound across him. One rabbit in particular had very peculiar snowflake pattern across its fur, but that went unbeknownst to Aster, and Sandy. Aster's toes lightly crawled to the glowing mass of sand blooming in the dead of night. The sandman, sensing the disturbance in path of his sand, looked down to the spot Aster was at. Noticing it was only Bunnymund, he happily waved and the short plump man joyfully floated down to his friend.

Aster's demeanor might have softened, but that wouldn't excuse the excessive pounding his heart was plundering out. Sandy landed in front of the man, a golden question mark plucked upon his head. Bunnymund's smiled lightly, but only to assure his friend nothing was wrong, but MiM only knew, something was.

"H-hey mate." His voice quivered.

"Hi Aster, why are you here?" The sandman said-er, signed.

"You know just in the neighborhood, u-uh. Mhmm."

Sandy wouldn't buy the act, he knew something was amiss; Asters face showed the truth. Sandy placed a hand on his hipbone, his face mentally scolding Aster's behavior.

Bunnymund sighed, his eyes softly turning to a close. Opening the emeralds, he looked to the side. "I-uh...my...have you seen my dreams?"

Sandy looked puzzled for a minute, but his face lightly lit up into a joyous smile and eventually, an all oblique smirk.

"I don't know, maybe." Sandy signed.

"Don't play games Sandy...have you?" He asked.

Sandy chortled, golden sand ringing within the wind. "Yes, yes I have."

"So do you-...?"

Sandy nodded a frisk nod, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

" I- I can't help that I...don't tell anyone, please." Aster pleaded.

Sandy waved off his friend. "Don't worry, I won't tell the others."

A weight descended from Asters shoulder, something he wasn't even aware he had.

"So, Jack huh?" Sandy lightly asked.

"H-hey!" Aster's face flushed a tiny shade, his own world turning into embarrassment. Sandy just chuckled, happy that emotions held within those dreams, were simply nothing but pure love.

* * *

**Let me start off by saying I am SO SORRY for the late update, and even MORE SORRY that it's so short. I was on vacation this week. Please forgive me. ):**

**Side note, this might get a little angsty from here on out. I've had a bad case of depression for a few years now and it shows in my writing and well..you can place two and two together.**

**I have to get rid of my rabbit. D: I have two, and whilst I was on vacation one of them got worms...x_x...had to pull them out of her back too...AUGHSWGJL...Still want to puke after that...you guys don't even know. Anyways, since I already have a lot of stress on me with trying to find work and dealing with my other pets, I don't really have time to watch after her and her medication. So I'm just like ...yup...great way to come home after a vacation...**

**right?**

**Didn't think so. -.-**

**As Always. **

**R&R. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Note: I deleted the previous chapter 22 due to that not being the actual chapter. This is the actual chapter 22. **

* * *

Jack lightly hummed to himself as he strolled through the white air of Deep South America. Since it was July only a few places were touched by winter, so in retrospect, it was Jack's off season. His eyes were closed with a flight of content, his step a bounce, and his aura emanating a gloss of happiness.

Thinking back at the year's past events he couldn't help but be lost in his thoughts, so bewildered by all that's happened. He had tried to kill himself, only to be returned to life, and then captured by Pitch only to eventually have him give over his old ways and accept a new role as a Guardian. Now, Bunny was a human and some psycho spirit wanted something to do with Jack, if that wasn't a lot for one year, then Jack didn't know what was.

Bits of snow flurries shrouded the air as Jack reached the edge of the mountain, his voice still humming in the wind. Too lost within his thoughts Jack didn't notice a darkened figure move behind him, or the rustling of bushes crawling near. A vile smile was catered across the figure's face, her raven hair flowing in the wind. Silently getting in a direct line behind Jack, she pulled out something that was hidden behind her back, an arrow. Drawing the bow slung over her shoulder, she placed the arrow into place, lined it up directly into Jack's back, the metal from the arrow producing a ping, a glare being cast off in the light; she fired. The wind through itself into a frenzy, once playfully pulling the girls hair, now darting around in a furious commotion.

It ricocheted itself from around the girl to next to Jack, yells of warning going into his ear. Hearing the wind's screeches, Jack spun himself around with speed and found none other than Celia pointing an arrow straight for him.

"Celia, what are you doing?!" He yelled.

"Making you mine, my dear Jack. Don't worry, we'll be together soon." She pronounced.

With the end of last word, she let loose the arrow, the arrow going straight for Jack's heart.

* * *

Aster was heading back into North's library as he walked across the giant home, narrowly avoiding bustling yeti's and playful elves. As he passed North's office, the man himself was walking out of it, a joyful grin on his face.

"Aster! Good to see you friend."

"Hey North, what's new?"

"Just finished new toy design, come! You must see!"

Before Bunnymund had a chance to respond he was already being ushered into North's office.

"North! Now wait just a-"

A loud crash shot through the workshop, startling both men and keeping them dead in their tracks. Shattered glass littered the floor, an odd ambiguity about the certain way they landed. The window above it laid shattered, the winds of the North Pole storming their way in and chilling everyone to the bone. In the middle of the shattered glass were a small lithe figure; glowing pink hair and clothes harboring the vessel. North and Bunny charged over to the intruder, North grabbing his swords and Aster pulling out his boomerangs. The small figure groaned as they slowly trenched to a standing position, their full height only reaching 5'5. The figure was male, decked out in all pink, and short shaggy pink hair lay across his head. He had on a black vest with a pink blazer underneath, bright solid red skinny jeans completed the bottom and his feet wore checkered vans.

North was the first to speak. "Cupid?"

"North!" The boy screamed as he tried to run over to North, only to fall and double over in pain as he landed on his side.

North dropped his swords as he ran over to the male, placing his head under his right hand and shifting the male on his knee. "Cupid, Cupid! What happened?!"

"C-Celia…"

North looked confused. "What?" He asked.

Cupid's hand slowly went to his side, and from what North could see, blood was seeping through his vest and out into his hand.

"S-she attacked me…took my arrows…said something about Jack Frost…"

Aster's eyes grew wide along with North's; Bunnymund was the first to react.

"Did she say where she was going?" Aster panicked.

Cupid shook his head in a weak no, his energy now failing him. North carefully but quickly pulled Cupid bridle style into his arms before turning to Bunnymund, a look of a leader smelted across his face.

"Bunny-"

"Already on it Mate."

"I will treat Cupid's wounds, you know what to do?"

"Don't worry, she won't get away this." He seethed.

North nodded and the two darted off their separate ways, North heading to the infirmary and Aster down one of his tunnels.

He quickly popped out back where he'd last seen Luke, hoping he could find out the places that Jack would most likely be at. Lady Luck unfortunately couldn't give Aster any of her gift as Luke was no longer there. Bunnymund silently cursed, his brain now trying to find rational reason on where to find Jack. Her was about to charge down another one of his tunnels but something stopped him, a certain voice pillowing in his ears. Maybe Lady Luck was with him, because directly above him flew Jack, his frosted cover essence diving right into the forest from the sky.

"JACK!" Bunnymund darted right after.

* * *

The wind thrust itself completely at the arrow, spinning it in the air and ripping it apart to the core. Celia stared in shock as did Jack; completely astonished the wind would do something like that. Jack quickly gained his composer and yelled for the wind, the wind didn't need to think twice, it dived straight for Jack and lifted him into its embrace. Celia stared in shock as Jack was carried off like a bullet, her violet eyes like disks.

No one in history was able to use the wind, no one except Jack Frost. This made it even more essential for her to have Jack. Jack was powerful, and with him, his beauty, his power, she would be unstoppable. Jack would be hers, Jack would be her king, and she would be his queen, together they would rule the world. Nothing would stop her, nothing.

Celia's laugh crackled in the air as she pulled out mirror, her reflection being cast in the depths. Her fingertips grew a deep purple, lightning like lights crackling from the tips. Touching the surface, the silver reflection changed to see Jack speeding across the sky, his face caught in the emotion of fear. Her wicked teeth grew into a smile as Jack sped across a lake in East Asia, a dense forest surrounding him. Laughing once more, she used her power to transport herself from one reflection to the one in the lake, her body being churned into nothing, sucked dry in the reflection, and then re-constructed on the other side.

She had enough time to watch Jack fly just past the tree line, her smile growing wider; she began her path to find him.

Jack skidded to halt as he heard Bunny's voice calling his name. _Bunny?!_ _Thank god…_ He thought. Jack spun himself completely around and he darted for Bunny, coming to a complete stop right in front of him.

"Aster!"

"Jack! Are you all right?"

"I almost got shot with an arrow by a crazy lady but besides that it's been a pretty good day."

Aster released a breath, Jack was Jack, Jack's okay.

"What in Bloody hell is happening?!" Aster yelled.

Before Jack could respond however, a sickening wisp of perfume slammed against both their noses and out walked Celia from the Tree line to their left. Aster without thinking placed Jack behind him, protecting him from the vile woman.

"Aw look, the pwetty little wabbit is protecting Jacky from me. Oh but wait, you aren't a rabbit anymore are you, half breed?"

"Why you little-"

"Oh come now Aster, it was simply a joke. Now, I will give you an ultimatum, move out of the way and give Jack to me, or face the wrath that is me."

"Oh please, all you are is a petty narcissistic little bitch."

Jack drew in a gasp, he never heard Bunnymund swear before.

"You're Pathetic." Aster said; his teeth clinched into one another.

Jack couldn't believe what he was hearing, he's never seen Aster so, so protective. It was almost like another force had come over him, something inside screaming to be released, something animalistic.

Celia's violet eyes burned in the midnight air, the moon illuminating the scene. Her aura emanated into sparks of purple fury, her anger birthing chaos into the realm. She spoke, her voice rasp and low, almost demonic.

"Fine, but be warned Aster. You just made a big mistake."

Raising her hands she sent a blast of Violet electricity at Aster; his legs kicked behind him, shoving Jack out of the way and out of harm's reach, but unfortunately he didn't have time to protect himself. Bunnymund was thrown back and slammed into the bark of a tree, a sickening crack emanating from the impact. Jack shot up, his ice blue eyes screaming with worry, his voice matching in pitch.

"ASTER!"

Jack darted over to Aster only to be narrowly hit with a violet streak of light.

"Don't even think about it Jacky." Her voice sung with a vile tonal resonance.

Shocked at first, Jack stared at her unsure of what to do, but that fear was shifted into anger, boiling rage ready to burst forth. This was the last straw; she was going to pay for her crimes. Without even a warning, he charged directly at the woman, his speed charging like a speeding bullet and his voice crackling high in the air, his yell echoing in a fiery blaze.

Celia drew in a gasp before she was fully impacted by him, Jack's force knocking her back into a tree. Her mind spun in a daze, colors matting together and sounds growing more disconnected. However before she could recover, Jack spun an ice spear directly for her side, pinning her to the tree. Celia howled out in pain, her voice cracking and horse. The pain seared in her left side, blood spewing from the wound and out onto the ground. She tried to move, but the more she did the more the pain grew; Jack had her completely stuck on the tree; she was helpless.

Or so he thought.

Jack, climbing down from his blind rage, quickly regained his icy blue gentleness and swiftly flew over to Aster's form.

"A-Aster, Aster, are you okay?! Jack asked whilst he kneeled down next to Bunnymund, his staff landing next to his knee.

The human bunny simply groaned, his eyes shifting up to see Jack's worried expression.

"I-I'm fine frostbite, just a little winded that's all."

Grunting, the man slowly leaned up, Jack unsure of what he should do. Suddenly, a wicked voice was spread throughout the air, choking it with its hold.

"You think you can take me down that easily...You **WILL** be mine **Jack Frost.** "

Her arms were drawn back, her bow ready to fire, the arrow at its tip. Blood was spewing from her side onto a sheet of ice at her feet; she had escaped.

Before anyone could respond, the arrow was let lose, aimed directly for Jack. The last thing anyone saw was a blur of green and violet dart in front of the boys, the body being pelted with the arrow and thrown back behind Aster.

"TOOTH!"

* * *

**God I am evil aren't I? I absolutely HATE cliffhangers...but god they create such tension in the story don't they? **

**As to everyone who reviewed about the update telling me their opinions, I'd like to thank everyone for what they had to say. They really helped me start to figure where the story is going to go. I already have the ending planned, but it's GETTING to the ending that's troubling me. **

**Me and Renoku had a little PM session and they helped me plan a bit of the story. So I'd like to give them a little shout out, so THAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNKKKKK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

**As of now Cupid should be the last OC I add. I hate stories with a crap ton of OC's, it just takes away from the story ya' know? Which is why Vanessa, Aurora, and Mother Nature really haven't made appearances yet. Let me know if you guys want them too, because if not they really won't be essential to the plot. **

**OH! Good news about my rabbit, turns out it was a common problem and wasn't worms! Hooray! She'll be fine. (:**

**Hope all of you had a great 4th of July, and to those not in the states I hope you guys are doing well and are enjoying your summer. (: That is if you live in the Northern Hemisphere...OKAY NOW WE'RE JUST GETTING TECHNICAL. Lol**

**I'd also like to thank you guys for everything you've done. As of 7/11/2013 at 9:12 p.m I have:**

**231 Reviews**

**143 Favorites**

**41,140 Views  
**

**190 Followers**

**and it's in 2 Communities. **

**I can't tell you how much I spazed at this. I stil can't believe this. It's so incredible. Thank you so much! Words cannot describe the happiness I feel for you all because YOU are what makes my story great. Without you, there wouldn't be a story now would there?**

**Corny...I know. BUT I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

**Thanks you guys! :)**

**As always,**

**R&R. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Everyone, **

**I am so sorry for not updating in...god knows how long. The honest truth is that stress has been killing me and my depression has well...gone up again. If that's the correct way to put it. **

**Getting ready for college has been such a stress on me and my family yells at me everyday to get a job when one, I look when I'm not dealing with school things, and two, do they know how freaking hard it is to get one? I've looked EVERYWHERE, and I can't find a job no matter how much I call or apply. **

**So now I'm getting my driving privileges taken away because I don't have a job...when it's not even my fault. I have tons of work to do with getting ready for college such as paying for tuition classes and taking placement tests for advanced classes in my senior year of high school...I haven't even graduated high school or started my senior year yet and I'm already paying for college tuition. -_- fun...ANYWAYS, i'm putting this here to let you all know I'm not dead...just really stressed, depressed, sad, angry, frustrated, and so many other things. **

**So in this time, just know I haven't forgotten you guys. I think about you everyday actually. (: I don't want to let you guys down too...so please, just stick with me through this. I will update soon. Probably after next week when some of this stuff might settle down...you guys can follow my tumblr ...which I just created...lol..the link is below..and you can see updates from me there. It's easier for me to post stuff on it so I'll leave stuff there about my stories. I started another story too, a couple weeks back, so check that out if you want. (:**

**As I always do, this AN will be deleted and replaced once the "REAL" Chapter 23 is written. **

**Forgive me guys, I really hate not updating in a while, but I couldn't help it. I will write soon! So just keep a look out on this story, it's not dead! (: I love you guys! **

**My tumblr: somniumstrife tumblr com (you'll need to put the "." in yourself. sorry. ): )  
**

**As always, **

**R&R. **


End file.
